


Southside: A Story of us part 2; Senior Year

by Princessbetty18



Series: Southside [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betty is related to Penny, Clifford is a horrible parent and crazy AF, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jughead is a badass, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Riverdale High School, Self-Harm, Serpents are family, jughead hates dances, parents are not normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbetty18/pseuds/Princessbetty18
Summary: It's been 6 months since Hal Cooper’s murder. Ten months since she had met Jughead and almost a year since the murder of Betty’s mother, brother and sister. It’s been the worst year of her life and at the same time, the best year of her life. Meeting Jughead was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. He has shown her more love and kindness than anyone she has ever known. That is the reason she fell in love with him. He is the reason she is where she is today. Alive.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Southside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Summer Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope all is well. Hope you enjoy the second part to this series.  
> ~  
> ~  
> I use the lyrics of Wannabe By spice girls in here.  
> ~  
> ~  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> ~  
> ~  
> :)

It's been 6 months since Hal Cooper’s murder. Ten months since she had met Jughead and almost a year since the murder of Betty’s mother, brother and sister. It’s been the worst year of her life and at the same time, the best year of her life. Meeting Jughead was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. He has shown her more love and kindness than anyone she has ever known. That is the reason she fell in love with him. He is the reason she is where she is today. Alive.

Today they are driving up to Centerville, Betty’s home town, to visit their grave site. A place Betty has never been before.

Even though she has come a long way. She still has nightmares about that time. Jughead hopes that seeing their graves and saying goodbye will give her the peace of mind that she truly needs.

Jughead turns and sees Betty looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous.” she said, “Looking at the passing scenery is helping to calm my nerves.” she adds.

“You know I’ll be with you the whole time. Right?” he told her.

“Yeah, I know. It doesn't make me any less anxious. It’s just what it is.” she said as she smiled softly.

He placed his hand on her knee, trying to relax her a bit. It seems to help so he keeps it there. She turned back towards the window and resumed her position, looking out the window.

It takes another 45 minutes to get to the town. Jughead stops at a little store on the city limits. He goes in and buys some flowers. While there he asked for directions to the cemetery. He was a little lost.

It took another 10 minutes to get to the cemetery with the directions that were given to him. He didn't tell Betty and that it was between him and the clerk.

Shady Elms Cemetery, the signs read. What a strange name, he thought to himself as he grabbed Betty's hand and interlocked it with his, she is shaking badly. He hates it when there is nothing that he can do for her.

He walks up with her. Someone has been taking care of the area. It's been kept up real nice. He hands her the flowers and let's her finish the trek up there, alone. This was something she needed to do on her own.

Betty fell to her knees and started to cry and started to talk a bit in between the sobs.

Jughead sat on the ground by a tree and let her be. He watched and that was it. She started to talk to each one of them separately.

“Mom, I miss you so much. I just want to tell you that I’m okay. Really, I am, so don’t worry about me. I've met this amazing man. He is everything a man should be. I wish you could have met him. You would have loved him. He makes me feel special and that is all that matters. I’m sorry that I haven't been to visit before, I promise to come here more often. I love you.” she says as tears flow down her face at an unprecedented rate.

“Polly, big sis. How I miss you so much. So much has changed in a year. I don’t know where to start. You would love Riverdale. It’s kind, people here are kind, and they do care. You would love Toni and Cheryl. Yes, Cheryl as in Blossom. They are like sisters to me. Jason is here too, but there's more to that story, but that's for a later time. I joined the cheer-leading squad and it's awesome. Oh, I have a boyfriend now, and he's kind and sweet and loving. He takes care of me. He is why I'm here today” she sighed. “ I wish things were different. I love you Polly, I will visit soon.” she adds.

Two months ago Betty got another tattoo. It’s located on her upper back. It's of angel wings and has her mother and siblings names and birth dates in between the wings. A remembrance for them. It’s a real beautiful peace. It made 8-ball cry after he finished it. To this date he says it's the best piece he has ever done. Even took a picture of it and framed it on his wall. This made Betty proud. She is showing it off to them. Jughead smiles as he watches her.

“Charles, guess what? I’m a senior now and I write for the school paper. I enjoy it immensely. I even joined a group of people that are showing me how to take care of myself. So you don't have to worry about protecting me anymore. I’m safe and protected. Don’t be mad but I have a boyfriend. He loves me and he would never hurt me. You might have given him a run for his money in the badass department. You truly were my hero. You would love it here. I think you would fit in especially with Archie, Sweet Pea and Fangs. I love you big bro.” she said. More tears flow.

She stands up. “He’s gone, he can't hurt me again or anyone else for that matter. I hate him. He destroyed everything.” she said. “But I have to go now. I’ll visit again, I love you and I promise I’m safe,” she said as she looked at Jughead, who was standing up and walking towards her.

“I love you” she said to him as he pulled her into an embrace.

“I love you too.” he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Have I ever told you, Thank you.” She said, smiling.

Jughead chuckled. “Many times.” he said.

Betty is still smiling. “Thank you for today” she said as she leaned up and placed a single kiss on his cheek. She pulled back. “I really needed this today.” she adds.

“Did it help?” he asked as he pulled her back into another hug.

“I think so, it’s hard to explain it though.” she said.

He nods in understanding.

“I’m starving, Can we eat?” she asked.

He laughed. “You act like I’m going to turn down the chance to eat.” he said as they started to walk back to the car.

“You never know. One day you might.” she laughed.

“Never!” he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She started to giggle.

“Juggie! Put me down," she said as she started to wiggle, trying to get him to put her down. He’s laughing hard at the effort she’s giving off. Eventually he decided to put her down once they reached the car. She smacks his chest playfully, “You're such a meanie.” she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed again. He loves seeing her like this, carefree and playful.

“There’s a diner up off the highway, I saw it when we got here. Want to try that?” Jughead told her.

“Sure.” she said as she frowned. Which worried him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I just don’t want to run into anyone I know, I don’t think I’m ready for that.” she said to him.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. “I’ll be there and I’ll protect you,” he said.

She smiled. “Promise?” she asked.

“Promise.” he said. “Anything for my forever Queen.” he adds.

She started to laugh. “Forever Queen?” she said.

“What? No.” he smirked. She shook her head no. “okay, I’ll try again.” He added, laughing, mainly at the expression on her face.

Jughead drives to the diner, parks and they walk in. They get seated at a table in the middle of the room. “Have you been here before?” he asked her.

“Yeah” she said as she looked around the room.

“Is the food good?” he asked.

“I don’t remember, it's been awhile. I was very young the last time I came here.” she said.

They decided to stick with Burgers and Fries, you can't really go wrong with that.

“Elizabeth cooper, is that you?” someone asked. Betty froze when she heard it.

Jughead turns and sees a tall woman walking towards the table. She has glasses and seems a little older. “Mrs, Moore.” Betty said as she stood up to greet her. They hugged each other.

“Darling, you just upped and disappeared on us. We are truly sorry for what transpired last year. Then we heard the news that your daddy died in a prison riot last year, poor child, so tragic.” Mrs Moore said.

Jughead clears his throat when he sees Betty digging her fingers into her palms. She jerks away.

“Sorry about that.” Betty said as she looked at Jughead, who didn't look amused. “Yeah I moved to Riverdale with my aunt. Everything happened so quick, I wasn't able to say goodbye to anyone” Betty said.

Mrs Moore seemed pleased with her answer. With a tilt of her head she started talking again,”Riverdale, you say.” she seemed concerned now.

“Yeah, Why do you say it like that?” Betty asked her.

“Oh, I’ve heard things about that town. Bad things. Just be careful darling. I heard there was a group down there called the snakes, Vicious killers” she said,

Jughead started to choke on his water. Betty started to giggle. Mrs Moore finally registered that Jughead was at the table with Betty and arched her brow when she saw the leather serpent jacket hanging on the back of his chair. Then she gasped and leaned closer to Betty. “If you need help, just send me a sign.” Mrs Moore said.

“I'm good Mrs Moore, I promise.” Betty said,

The woman glares at Jughead, who has finally had enough. “Screw this, Let’s go Betts.” he said. The woman is pissing him off. Betty nods and he throws his money on the table, grabs Betty's hand and walks out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Jughead shakes his head. “Man , that woman is intense.” he said.

“Yeah, she was my neighbor. She tried to lie for my father.” she said. “I think she was secretly in love with him.” she added. Jughead crinkles his nose in disgust. “Right!” Betty said laughing.

Betty's stomach starts to growl and she looks up at Jughead. He smirked. “We will stop somewhere else,” he said. She smiles. “Then we need to head back, we have a party to attend.” he adds.

When they arrive back in Riverdale around 6pm, The Serpents are throwing an end-of-summer party down at the river. Also, its gauntlet night with three new recruits. He parks his car off the main road.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked her.

“I am.” she smiled.

“We don't have to stay long.” he said.

She laughed. “Are you kidding, I’ve been waiting for this party for 3 damn weeks. It’s time to have fun, Mr Jones.” she said, smirking.

“Is that so?” He asked, laughing.

“Mhhmm.” she said as he kissed her.

They continued to walk and make it to the river bank where the Serpents are all ready at, waiting for the next step. Jughead whistles and gets everyone's attention as they walk on to the makeshift stage. “Let the festivities begin.” he yelled. The serpent's clapped. “First, I want to thank everyone for coming. I appreciate every one of you. You guys make this family whole.” he said as there were more cheers from the crowd. “We are doing great things these days. We are growing larger.” he adds, more cheers erupt. This makes Jughead smile. He’s proud of his family. “It’s been a great summer, but it's ending. So let’s party.” he screamed. He walked over to where Betty was standing. “Are you ready?” he asked her.

“I sure am.” she grinned.

“Let’s do this then.” he said. She nods. “Shank, Turbo and Bob, please come up here.” he said. Three men walked onto the stage. “We are doing 3 initions today, because of that we have already asked them the laws of the Serpents, that have all passed. Now we just have the gauntlet left.” he smirked. “So serpents, line up.” he says as the serpents line up, Jughead is at the end with Archie, Sweets and Fangs by his side. “You good?”” jughead asked the men. They all nod and the gauntlet begins, one by one they make it through. Betty waits for them at the end and when they stand up for the final time she hands them each their serpent jacket.

Now it's time to party, especially when Jughead sees the food table and heads over to it. He starts to pick at the food, when Sweets comes over to where he's at.

“Boss?” Sweets said.

“Sup?” Jughead asked as he started to eat some chips.

“The Ghoulies left town today.” he said.

Jughead arched his brow in surprise, “Seriously, all of them?” he asked, just to make sure he heard correctly.

“Seems like it,” he said.

“That's odd and very unexpected, I know I'm on okay terms with Penny, but Kai is literally the bane of my existence, he's been put here to utterly annoy me on a daily basis” He laughed.

“I don’t know, boss, just telling you what I know.” Sweets said.

“Keep watching.” he said,

“Already on it, I think it’s a good job for the recruits.” he said.

“Sounds good.” Jughead said.

They sit back and watch everyone. Cheryl and Toni are dancing. Betty is talking with Josie, which makes Sweets smile. Josie and he are officially dating now, and Sweets is the happiest he has ever been. Things are good and then there is a commotion. Archie is arguing with one of the recruits, Jughead and Sweets walk over to him.

“Sup, Arch?” Jughead said.

“Sup bro.” He said, agitated.

“What seems to be the problem here?” he asked as he turned and looked at Turbo.

“I don’t know boss, I was talking and red came over with a serious case of attitude” Turbo said.

Jughead laughed. “Red has a name, you know and he’s your superior” he said.

“Bro, this asshat was talking about how he was going to nail the blonde that gave him the jacket.” Archie said,

Jughead growled in anger.

“I told him that he needed to learn his place and things like that could get him killed and he told me to get bent” Archie said. “How do you not know who the Queen of the gang you just joined is?” he adds, rolling his eyes.

“Shit!” Turbo said as he recognized what he had just done.

Jughead smirked.

“Boss, i’m sorry. I didn't know she was yours.”Turbo said.

“Does it matter? The fact is you completely disrespect a woman and that shit don’t fly here.” Jughead said as the Serpent women started to cheer, they knew that Jughead would always have their back, and there are no double standards here. “Fangs?” he said.

“Yeah Jug?” he said.

“Go with Archie, get this piece of shit out of my face and deal with him.” he said.

“On it” fangs said as he and Archie walked with turbo. They were going to show him how the Serpents deal with disrespect.

“He looks at Shank and Bob, who have just been watching. “Y’all good?” he asked both of them. They both nod. “Good, now go with Sweets, he's going to explain to you your first assignment.” Jughead said. They nod and walk off with Sweets.

Jughead walks over to the girls. Toni smiles at him. “Jones, you know I love you right?” she asked.

“Of course you do, “I’m your bestie” he grinned.

She laughed, “Shut it Jones.” she said as she took another drink of her beer.

“Oh my god.” Betty screeched.

Jughead looks at her in confusion. “What?” he asked her.

“No you.” she said as she whispered something into Toni’s ear.

“What the fuck.” Jughead laughed.

“Oh!” Toni said as she whispered in Cheryl's ear, making Jughead more confused.

“Perfect!” Cheryl exclaimed as she then whispered into Josie's ear.

Josie smiled. “Girls, let's do this.” she said.

Toni went over to where the Serpent Drew was and told him to put on a song for them.

The girls cleared the area. The song Wannabe by the Spice Girls starts playing.

_If you want my future, forget my past_  
_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_  
_Now don't go wasting my precious time_  
_Get your act together we could be just fine_  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
_(Gotta get with my friends)_  
_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_  
_Oh, what do you think about that_  
_Now you know how I feel_  
_Say, you can handle my love, are you for real_  
_(Are you for real)_  
_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_  
_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

The girls are singing and dancing. Everyone is watching them. Jughead is only watching one. He’s mesmerized by her, watching how she moves her body. “Oh” he said as he tilted his head as he watched her bend her body in ways he didn't know she could,

They finally finished their performance and got a round of applause from everyone.

Jughead walked over to them. “Amazing, ladies,” he said. He then leaned into Betty and kissed her. Then whispered in her ear. “You can show me those moves when we are alone, like now.” he smirked. She giggled. “Alright ladies we must say our good nights, been a long day.” Jughead said.

Toni laughed. “Sure, that's your story and you're sticking to it, huh?” she smirked.

Jughead winked and took Betty by the hand and walked back to the car. Time for home.


	2. First day blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year has started. What is in store for Jughead and Betty? What is the new teacher up to? Will Toni alwasy be sassy? read on my friends and find out.  
> ~  
> Thanks for ignoring all of my mistakes. :)  
> ~  
> ~  
> I'm all about the bughead and that is a fact!!!  
> ~  
> ~  
> You all are awesome xoxo PB

It’s been a few days since the end of summer party and now they are just buying time before school starts. Jughead sits at the bar in The Wyrm. It’s a hot summer day and he’s trying to stay cool.

Betty is across the bar doing Yoga. Yes, yoga. She decided that she wanted to start a weekly biker yoga class. It helps her with her mental health and she enjoys showing these burly men how to do poses like, the cat, the chair and the corpse, makes her absolutely giddy. Jughead is still amazed that she was able to get them to learn yoga. Betty still tries to convince him to do it, but hasn't succeeded yet. She wants to make it mandatory, he tells her no, mainly because he doesn't want to do it. 

Jughead does enjoy watching his men fall on their ass trying the pose’s. What he enjoys even more is watching Betty do the poses, he’s learned that she can bend in ways he never knew she could. Which makes him extremely happy. 

Archie comes in and sits next to him.” I see that it’s yoga time.” he said. 

“Sure is.” Jughead smirked. 

“I still don’t get it.” Archie said, shaking his head.

“I know, but look, 8-ball is really enjoying himself.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah he is.” Archie laughed. “So, I got info on the new teacher starting at Riverdale high this year.” Archie said. 

“Oh, there's a new teacher?” Jughead questioned. 

“Yeah, didn’t you read the memo from school for the upcoming year.” Archie laughed. 

“Yeah, nope.” He said, smiling. 

“Okay” he said. “Well, Duncan has been trailing a ghoulie that has been coming back to town the past few weeks, he's been meeting with this teacher.” he adds. 

“Ugh, Sweets just told me they had left town.” He said.

“Well, the majority of them have. Only a select few have been seen in town. Meeting with who they call the candy man.” Archie said. 

“Candy man?” Jughead said, arching his brow.

“Yeah, that’s what they call him,” archie said.

“That reminds me of a movie that was on cable last week. It was called Candyman, about a spirit that came back and killed people if they said his name in the dark and shit, Betts wouldn't sleep that night.” Jughead said. 

“Never heard of it.” Archie said. 

“It’s old, looked old anyway. I'm pretty sure it came out before we were born.” he said. “Don’t watch it with a woman, you won't get any sleep that night, because they are making you check every noise they hear.” he said, shaking his head.

“She did not.” Archie chuckled. 

“Oh she did.” he laughed. 

“She did what?” Betty asked as she slid right into the empty seat next to Jughead. 

“Nothing, talking about business.” Jughead said. 

“I'll catch you later, Jug. Bye Betty.” Archie said as he got up and left the bar. 

“Looking good, over there.” he told her.

She grabbed a water from behind her. “You know, yoga isn't horrible, you may like it, if you give it a chance” she said as she took a sip of water. 

He laughed. “Ain’t going to happen, babe.” he said. 

She smirked as she hopped off the stool. “Don’t be so sure about that, take it as challenge accepted.” she said as she sashayed away.

He laughed. “You play dirty, cooper.” he said. 

She turned and looked at him. “I know.” she giggled and walked off. 

He just watches as she continues teaching the Serpents yoga.

~

A few hours later Jughead sits on the sofa flipping channels, trying to find something to watch. Betty comes out of the bedroom, she just got done taking a shower. When she starts dancing around the living room. Jughead laughed. 

“I'm so excited, I just can’t hide it.” she sings. “Tomorrow is the first day of Senior year.” she adds as she moves in front of Jughead now. 

Betty has been working hard on preparing everything for them. The serpents will be over there tonight so she can go through everything she’s done. Over the past few days, Jughead learned how organized of a person she really was. He was impressed. 

He shakes his head and she comes and sits down on his lap. “May I help you?” he asked her. 

“I’m hungry,” she said in a pout. 

“So?” he chuckled. 

“Well, feed me” she grinned. He started to tickle her. She started to giggle. “That's not fair, you're bigger than me, you have me at a disadvantage.” she said as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. 

“That’s the perks of being the king.” he grinned as he stopped tickling her. She was flushed all over from all the movement and laughing. 

“No, that's the perks of being bigger than me.” she laughed as she got up off his lap and sat next to him. “Whatcha watching.” she said. 

“Shit.” he said as he continued to look for something on. Betty see’s a food commercial and groans which makes Jughead laugh. “Toni and Cheryl are bringing food when they come.” he said as her mouth started to form into a smile.

“Oh, goody.” she said as she took the remote from him.

“Hey, i was watc-” 

“Watching absolutely nothing.” She said, interrupting him. 

He laughed at her as there was a knock on the door. He got up while glaring at Betty, if it had been anyone else there would be hell to pay. She giggles, knowing that she won. Jughead goes and opens the door and it’s Toni and Cheryl. “Why are you knocking? You usually come and go as you please.” he questioned. 

Toni laughed. “I have no idea what you two are doing in here. I’m not trying to see shit, that may scare me,” she smirked. 

“That hasn't stopped you before,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“No, no it hasn't.” she laughed. “Here” she said as she handed him bags of food. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“Taco’s from my uncle.” she said as she sat down next to Betty.

Jughead takes the bags and puts them on the kitchen table. He starts to unload them while Cheryl gets some plates down. “Thank you.” he said. 

“Of course.” she said as Archie, Sweets and Fangs soon arrived.

They all eat and chill around the living room. Betty put it on The office hoping it would please the masses, which it does. After a while she gets up and goes into the bedroom and brings out a box and sits it on the floor. Everyone is watching her now. 

“What’s that?” Toni asked. 

“That is what Betts has been working on for the past week.” Jughead said as she went over to the door and lit his cigarette. He knew what was coming was going to be epic and he was in perfect view of everyone's face. 

“He is correct.” she said as she pulled out different colored binders. The pink one she puts next to her. Jughead has a green one that she puts where he was sitting. She handed Cheryl a red one, next she gave Toni a purple one. She gave Archie a blue one. She handed Sweets an orange one and that leaves Yellow for fangs. They all look at her with confused looks on their faces, except Jughead who had already known and has come to terms with it. 

“So tomorrow starts the first day of Senior year. These binders are full of everything you need. Your class schedules are at the front of the book. I also put in all of our schedules as well. It’s good to know where everyone will be during the day. I put in extra curricular activities that you guys will need to graduate.” She said as she turned to Sweets and Fangs, who both groaned at her. “ You are big bad bikers, It won't hurt you, There's wrestling, you can try out for.” she adds. Then she turns her attention to Toni. “You can help Cheryl out on The river vixens.” she said. “Cheryl and Archie already have enough, so I didn’t bother with them and Juggie can help me at The Blue and Gold,” she said as a big smile crept on her face. 

“What the actual fuck.” Toni laughed. 

“Be nice.” Cheryl said. 

“I am, I’m just surprised, This is well thought out and planned. This took time.” she says. 

“All I have is time.” Betty said. 

“You know you can be scary at times.” Toni laughed. 

“It’s just me.” she said, shrugging her shoulders as Jughead came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“That’s who you are and you should never change.” he said as he kissed her head. 

“Betty?” Fangs said. 

“Yeah.” she said. 

“Could I do choir instead?” Fangs asked. 

“Oh, of course. I was just giving you examples, do whatever your heart desires.” she smiled. “You just need one extra curricular to graduate. And we all will be getting our diploma.” she adds. She turns around quickly and is now looking at Jughead. 

“What?” he asked.

“You can not use the ‘I’m a gang leader’ for your cause. It won't work with me Juggie.” she said. 

The others laugh while Jughead stares at her. “Toni is right. You are scary.” he said, finally laughing, 

She smiles “Can we have ice cream now.” she said.

“You just gave this long speech, told us what we needed to be doing. Then you ask if you can have food. Princess, you're something else.” He said, picking her up and spinning her as she giggles. He pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Good god, get a room.” Toni laughed. 

“My house. Get lost.” he said back, not breaking the kiss for long. 

“I think it’s time to go.” she laughed. 

“ I would,” he smirked and sat Betty down. Betty just shakes her head. 

They all said their goodbyes. Jughead then cleaned up the place, while Betty took a shower. Soon they will be ready for bed so they can start the first day of their last year of school.

~

The next morning came sooner than anyone expected. Jughead, who forgot that he hated getting up before noon and getting up at 6:30 is pushing his limits. 

Jughead is lying in bed, trying to ignore what’s going on around him. “Ugh, Stop” he said as Betty hit him with a pillow. 

“Well, I’ve tried calling your name, shaking you and I even tried kissing you and none of that woke you up. So I had to resort to drastic measures.” she said as she jumped up onto the bed. “Wake up, Juggie. It’s the first day of school.” she grinned. 

“Why are you so happy about this?” he said as he took the pillow she had and covered his face with it. He knows he’s being a little mean about this but he’s tired and when he’s tired he gets cranky. 

“Because, this makes me feel like I have a sense of normalcy and my mind is focused on things I can control rather on things I can't,” she said sighing. 

Jughead sits up and pulls her in for a hug. “That makes sense. I’m sorry I got short with you.” he said as he kissed her. 

“It’s okay Juggie, now get your happy ass out of bed and go and get ready. We need to be at the Wyrm at 7:30.” she said.

“Okay” he said as he finally got out of bed. He went and took a quick shower. About 10 minutes later he walked out into the living room where Betty was waiting for him. They head to the Wyrm. 

Once there they go in and Betty walks over to where Cheryl and Toni are at. He stares at them. They are wearing the same outfit but in different colors. Jughead laughed. “Seriously guys.” he said. Betty laughed at his expression, that alone made dressing the same worth it. 

“Sweets and I have dubbed them the Serpent Triplets. “Fangs said as he walked over and stood by Jughead. 

“You got that right,” he said as Archie came and stood by him. “Sup” he said to Archie. 

“Bro, got more information about the teacher. His name is Mr Muller and he teaches Senior english.” Archie said. 

“Of course he does.” Jughead said, rolling his eyes. 

“Um. Are they dressed alike?” Archie said as he noticed the girls. 

“Just go with it Arch.” Jughead laughed. 

Sweets was the last to arrive, with some breakfast, which put Jughead in a better mood. They eat and then head to high school.

~

That mood is put to the test once they get to school. They are being stared at by a group of students, which annoys Jughead, there is no reason for this. He glares back at them. They stop and turn around. “This is not how I wanted to start my day.” he said. 

“Calm down, babe.” Betty said as they stopped at the front steps.

Jughead finishes up his cigarette when he sees Chuck walking towards them. “Hey Betty.” Chuck said. “Looking my fine.” he adds. 

Jughead steps forward. “You have got to be kidding me.” he yells. Chuck smirks and runs off. “I do not like that dude and he’s going to end up pissing me off.” he adds. 

Betty grabs Jughead’s arm.“He’s harmless, Babe, and an idiot none the less but harmless.” Betty said. 

“Betty’s right. He’s his own worst enemy.” Archie laughed. 

“Still going to kick his ass one day.” Jughead said. 

They start to walk and are stopped by Veronica now. “Hey, Juggie.” Veronica said. 

“Don’t call me that, Veronica.” He said. “What do you want?” he asked her as he’s getting more annoyed with each passing minute. He’s about to the point where he's going to turn around and go home. Fuck school.

“I was just saying Hey, I haven't seen you all summer.” she said as she looked jughead up and down from head to toe. “Looking good.” she said, winking.

“What the actual fuck.” Betty yelled. 

Veronica turns and smiles at Betty and walks off, Toni is laughing. “People of the north side have lost their damn minds.” she said as she continued to laugh.

“Hey.” Archie laughed. 

“I didn't mean you.” she said. 

“Oh I know and I agree with you. He chuckled. 

Chuck and Veronica are doing that on purpose, they know it bothers you.” Cheryl said. 

“They need to fuck off.” Jughead said, rolling his eyes.

“The more you react the more they will do it.” Cheryl said.

“Ugh, why am I here?” he said. 

“Because it’s mandated by law.” Archie said. 

The first bell of the day rang. “We gotta go to class now.” Sweets said. 

“I guess.” Jughead said as they all walked into the school.

~

The first half of the school day went without any incident, It wasn’t until English that all the fun had begun. Something that was a little odd and went unnoticed by all of them is they all had the same English class at the same time. It seemed rather intentional.

Jughead stands outside the door to the room, waiting for Betty. “Princess.” he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. She giggles.

Toni shows up next. “Jones, I say we take the year off. These kids are dreadful, they won't stop staring at me. I'm close to snapping at one of these fuckers.” she said. 

“It will be fine.” Jughead told her. She rolls her eyes at him. 

“Oh, will it.” she laughed, knowing he didn't mean what he had just said. 

Cheryl laughed as she walked up to us. “I told you that they are doing this shit on purpose. Ignore it and don’t let it bother you” she said.

“It’s easy for you to say, when people actually like you.” Toni said. 

“Oh, they don’t like me. They just tolerate me.” she said. 

“I guess.” Jughead said. 

The bell rang and they headed into class. The teacher stops them at the front of the class. “You need to take off your jackets please.” He said looking directly at Jughead. 

“Nope.” Jughead said as he sat down at an empty desk. 

“Excuse me? I said take it off.” Mr Muller said. 

“And I said no, it’s not bothering you,” Jughead said. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

Jughead was already over it. “Jughead.” he said. 

“I don’t see your name on my roster. So what’s your last name?” he asked. 

“Take off your jacket and tell him your name, Jug,” Toni said. He turns and sees that the others have already taken their jackets off. 

“My name is Jughead and I’m not taking off my jacket.” he smirked. He knew this one would get him sent to the principal's office, something he was okay with.

“Go to Weatherbee’s office now,” he said pointing at the door. 

“Fine with me.” he said as he got up, walked up to Betty, leaned down and kissed her. “Bye princess.” he adds 

“There will be no public display of affection at Riverdale High, it is strictly forbidden.” Mr Muller said. 

“Whatever.” Jughead said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the classroom.

“That sort of disrespect will not be tolerated in this classroom,” Mr Muller said. “Can you please tell me his name? Miss Cooper.” He said, smiling. 

“If you know my name, shouldn't you know his?” Betty said to him as Toni moved and stood next to her. 

“I know who Mr Jones is. That is not the point of this exercise.” he laughed. 

“Whatever.” Betty said as she turned to go and sit at her desk. Then everything happened so quickly. Mr Muller touches Betty on the back, which makes her freeze. “Don’t fucking touch me.” she said as she started to have panic attacks. Her breathing is fast and heavy. 

Toni moves directly in front of her and takes her hand. “Breathe Betty.” Toni said. 

Everyone in the classroom is watching the exchange between the Serpents and the teacher. 

“Juggie” Betty managed to choke out.

“He’s not here, Betty. Just us. We got you.” Toni said. “Breathe with me Betty.” she adds. 

“Is she okay?” Mr Muller asked. 

“This is your fault, she has PTSD, you asshole.” Cheryl said. 

“You're lucky we are in school.” Sweet said angrily,

“Is that a threat?” Mr Muller asked, 

“You would know if it was a threat.” Archie said. 

“You messed with the wrong Queen.” Sweets said. 

“Queen?” Mr Muller questioned.

“Don’t act dumb with us, Mr Muller. You know exactly who she is, as well as Jughead. Just like we know exactly who you are.” Sweets said. 

Mr Muller smirked and went and sat down. There is nothing anyone can do about him right now. 

“I’m going to take Betty to the restroom.” Toni said as she walked with her outside. “Don’t any of you tell Jones, do you hear me?” She said, looking over her shoulder. 

They all know better, they need him to calm down before they tell him what happened. 

~

Jughead is walking down the hall towards the principal's office. He could just walk right out of school and no one would know the difference. He doesn't though. He really doesn't want to deal with the aftermath from Betty. So, instead he waits outside the office for Mr Weatherbee. It didn't take long for Mr Wheatherbee to acknowledge him. 

“Mr Jones, this should be interesting. Why are you here in my office today?” Mr Weatherbee asked. 

Jughead shrugs his shoulders, He really wants to tell him it's because his new teacher Mr. Muller is a drug dealing asshole, but he refrains from it. “Well, I guess it was because I wouldn't tell Mr Muller my name. It’s not my fault that he couldn't figure it out, It’s not hard. I also wouldn't take off my jacket. It was cold, I shouldn't be forced to suffer like that. It’s inhumane.” he says. 

“You and me both know, that's not how it went, Mr Jones.” Mr Weatherbee said. Jughead rolled his eyes. “That’s the attitude that gets you in trouble. Because of that you will be suspended for three days. I hope you take the time and think about what you did and come back with a better attitude. If you don’t It's going to be a long year, Mr Jones.” Mr Weatherbee said. 

“I will.” he said, smirking. Jughead got up and left. He sent a quick message to the others, letting them know what happened. He’s hungry and he's going to head to Pop’s now. 

~

Jughead wait’s outside of the school for Betty. He’s had a productive day. He ate, slept, ate some more, slept some more and now he's ready for some human interaction. He sees them walk outside and he immediately senses something is wrong and runs to meet them. He sees panic in Betty's eyes. “What the hell happened?” he asked as he pulled her into him. 

No one said anything. Betty just laid her head on his chest. 

“Well?” he asked again, getting impatient with them. 

“After you left, it came out that Mr Muller already knew who you were, he was just fucking with you. He then came up to Betty and scared her causing her to have a panic attack.” Cheryl said. 

“Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?” he asked as he started to walk back into the school. He was going to take care of him. No one touches what is his. 

“Jones, wait.” Toni said as Jughead turned around to look at her. “At the time we didn't know where you were and we weren't trying to make things any worse than they already were. We handled it.” she adds. 

“Nothing is handled.” he yelled as he took Betty's hand and started to walk to his bike. He wanted to get out of there. 

“Boss.” Sweets said. 

“What!” he yelled.

“We need to be smart about this, how we handle this teacher. I may have accidentally told him we knew who he was.” Sweets said. 

Jughead turns and glares at Sweet Pea. “He already knew who we were. He wanted to play games. He also acted concerned for Betty, which pissed him off, so I ran my mouth.” Sweets said. 

“Shit, okay. I understand.” Jughead said as he seemed to calm down. He was grateful the others could take care of her when he couldn't. 

“I have Archie and Fang’s on watch detail tonight.” Sweets said. 

“That’s good,” Jughead said. 

“Juggie.” Betty said looking up at him. 

“Yes, princess?” he said. 

“I have your homework” she smiled

“Ugh, I'll pass.” he said. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Just so you know. The look on Mr Muller's face was more shock than anything. He didn't know grabbing me would result in the panic attack.” she said. “And no you will not pass, just because you got suspended doesn't mean you can fall behind.” she said.

Toni is laughing. “The boss has spoken.” she says. “We will catch you later.” she adds as she heads off to where Cheryl is standing. 

“Bye Toni, thank you for all of your help.” Betty says. 

“No problem, that's what family does.” she smiles as she continues to walk away.

“I'm off too, Bye bye Betty." sweets said, smiling as he got on his bike and left. 

“They know how to handle my attacks.” she said. 

Jughead smiled. Over the summer they all took a class about PTSD. They wanted to make sure they were all equipped to handle an episode when one would arise. They learned a lot about it too. More than you would've ever thought on your own. Triggers and how to respond was the biggest eye opener of all. They learned that Betty wasn’t a victim but a survivor. They all vowed to always help her in her recovery no matter what it was. 

“They love you and want to make sure you're safe and well taken care of.” Jughead said. “Just like I love you and will protect you from asshole teachers who think they come to town and touch what's mine.” he said.

Betty laughed. “You need to calm down, It’s fine.” she said. 

“Never!” he laughed back. He picked her up and she giggled. 

“Take me home, I'm tired,” she said.

He nods. He is ready to get far away from this place. Before he burns it to the ground. Which he may still do, but he hasn't decided yet.


	3. Homework and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Riverdale already, its going to be a few long months.

The Serpent King does something that he thinks should be exempt from. Homework. He hates school work and when you bring it home, he hates it even more. He sees no point in it.

So, he is sitting on the sofa in the living room of the trailer he lives in. He is trying to ponder the meaning of life while trying to do all this homework that they all got assigned to them on the first day of school. Really? The first day. It puts him in a mood, which he can’t do anything about because the beauty sitting next to him will not be happy. He can’t have an unhappy Queen. 

Jughead looks up and sees everyone doing their homework. Why does this even matter? He bets they won't even use this after high school. He flips the page. “Why is Trigonometry a required course? When will I use this crap?” he asked. Not one person responded to him. They are all caught up in their home work. “Ahhhhhhh!” he screamed. 

Now they all look at him. Betty snorts when she sees the look on his face. Toni throws a pillow at him for disturbing her. 

“Do you feel better now, Jones?” She said, laughing.

“I would feel better If I wasn’t ignored.” he said.

“Awe, Baby, we weren't trying to ignore you.” Betty said as she kissed him. “It’s just well, it's homework.” she adds. 

That word again, Homework. He is trying to decide if he should ban homework. If it’s not allowed you can't do it. Jughead shook his head. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was a nice thought. 

Betty leaned in to him. “It’s our last year, Juggie. Keep remembering that. Then it’s me and you, all day, everyday.” she adds.

He chuckled. “There’s one problem with that,” he said.

“Oh, and what's that?” she asked as she went back to writing in her notebook.

“I have all of that now.” he said, smirking. 

She chuckled. “Oh, I know.” she said. “But with no homework” she adds laughing.

He smirked.

The door to the trailer opens and Archie and Fangs walk in. Jughead immediately gets up when he sees the look on their faces. 

“Bro, we need to talk.” Archie said. 

Jughead nods “Girl’s, we will be right back” he said. Then they walk outside the trailer. Sweets comes out shortly and joins them. Normally he would talk inside with them, but Josie is there. “Whats up?” Jughead asked. 

“So, we were minding our business watching Mr Muller outside of school. Kai then showed up. Mr Muller handed him a briefcase then Kai left.” Archie said. 

“So, the teacher works with the Ghoulies. This isn't all that surprising. Did you happen to see Penny there?” he asked. 

“No, just Kai and a few other ghoulies.” Archie said. “But that's not what I wanted to tell you, or rather show you.” Archie adds.

Fangs pulls out his phone and hands it to Jughead. He takes the phone and he sees a picture of Jason Blossom. “Hmm, I knew he was into some shady shit.” Jughead said. 

“Cheryl did say she thought he was involved with the ghoulies. She also mentioned that her dad had dabbled in the drug trade too.” Archie said. 

“Yeah I remember. They could all be working together.”Jughead said as he lit the cigarette that he had been holding. “This pretty much proves it.” he adds. 

“I don’t know. Maybe a little more proof would make things a little easier.” Sweets said. 

“Yeah, you're right.” he said as he turned and looked out the open window. “Cheryl needs to know.” Jughead said. “Also, I want a meeting in 2 hours,” he adds. 

“Will do. I'm going to go take Josie home.” Sweets said. 

They walk back inside and the girls are in the same spot, doing the same thing. Betty looks up at him and smiles. “Your homework is done.” she said. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I would have done it.” he told her as he sat down next to her. 

“Oh, I don’t mind. It was easy.” she said. 

Jughead made a face. Trigonometry was not easy. Now English he loved, he could do that with his hands tied behind his back. But math, math would be his demise.

Jughead pulled her into his lap and started to kiss her. The books she was holding fell all over the place. One hit Toni in the back of the head.

“Get a room.” Toni said as she rubbed her head. 

“My house.” jughead smirked as he continued to kiss Betty. Toni rolled her eyes.

“That is our cue to leave.” Sweets said as he stood up, Josie followed him.

“Yeah, I have band rehearsal tonight. Thanks for having me.” Josie said. 

“Please come back anytime.” Jughead said as he peaked around Betty, who was giggling. 

“Jones, rude,” Toni laughed. 

He just rolled his eyes. He didn’t care. 

“Thanks and I will.” She smiled. “Bye everyone.” she said, waving as Sweets took her hand and they left. 

After they left Jughead told the girls what Archie had told them. Showed the picture to Cheryl. She shakes her head. Archie comes back in and sits down. 

Jughead thought he had a solid agreement with Penny. Something has changed and he needs to know what. She hasn't been seen since the incident at the prison. If she is gone and Kai is in charge, It’s a whole new ballgame. He tolerated Penny. He despises Kai. He makes a mental note to go see if the ghoulies are still at the warehouse. 

Cheryl sighed as she finally spoke after being shown the photograph. “I never really had proof that they were involved with drugs. It’s just some weird occurrences that I witnessed and things I've heard that made me suspect. It makes sense now why they got so angry with me when I joined the Serpents.” she said. She then turned and looked at Jughead. “I'm quite shocked they haven't come to me and asked me to spy for them.” she adds.

“I've wondered that myself,” Jughead said. 

“I never would, You have to know that.” she said. 

“I know, I never thought you would.” Jughead said. 

Cheryl smiles and nods.

“Do you think your father is a ghoulie?” Jughead asked her. 

“I don’t. The stuff he’s been in has been around a lot longer than the ghoulies been in town.” she said. 

“Okay, we need to keep an eye on them.” he said 

“I can try, but if I start spending more time at Thornehill they may start to suspect something.” Cheryl said. 

“Well, that makes sense. So I guess we should just keep an eye on them when we can.” he said.” Also, we have a Serpent meeting in a few hours.” he adds, 

“Ugh” Toni said as her head fell back against the sofa in exasperation. 

“Something wrong?” Jughead asked as he arched his brow. 

“I'm exhausted and I wanted an easy night” she said, 

“Oh” he said. It has been a long day. “ I’ll make it a fast meeting. We just have to go over the information we got.” he said. 

“Okay, as long as you feed me.” she smirked.

“That's my line.” Jughead chuckled. 

Toni laughed, 

“Archie, order pizza.” Jughead told him. He nods and gets up and goes into the kitchen. 

Toni shakes her head. Jughead laughed again. “It's food so get over it.” he smirked. 

Betty lays her head on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have a 3 day suspension. Make sure that asshole keeps his filthy drug ridden hands off of my Betts.” he said. 

“Really? Do you think we would allow that.” Toni scoffed, 

Jughead just shrugged his shoulders.

Toni rolled her eyes.“We can handle it.” Toni said. He smirked. He knows they can, he just likes to push Toni’s buttons. She makes it too easy . “One day I’m going to kick your ass.” she adds. 

“No you won't. You love me.” he smirked. 

“Whatever.” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Jughead stands up and picks Toni up and throws her over his shoulder. Cheryl laughs. Betty just watches. 

“Children stop.” Archie yelled as he came in and sat down,

“Yes dad.” Both Jughead and Toni said. 

Betty starts giggling. “Now that's funny.” she said, 

“The food will be here in 25 minutes, “Archie said. 

Jughead sits Toni down and blows her a kiss. She flips him off. Betty just shakes her head. This right here is what makes everything worth it. Family. 

After awhile the food shows up which makes everyone happy. Fangs arrived shortly after. He comes in and takes a piece of Pizza and sits in the recliner. “So Kevin wants to do another bowling night,” he said.

Toni smirks. 

“Pick a day and let me know.” Jughead said. 

“Will do.” Fangs said. 

The door opens and Sweets comes back from dropping Josie off. “Thank god, food. I’m starving.” he said. 

“Kitchen.” Jughead said.

Sweets nods and gets him a plate full of pizza and comes and sits on the floor next to Toni. “Josie wants to know if you guys want to come see her and the Pussycats perform in a few weeks. There’s a new club opening in Shoreview.” Sweets said. 

Betty got really excited. 

“Absolutely. I’ll talk to Kevin” Fangs said.

“Sounds so cool.” Archie said.

“I wonder why she never auditioned for the Vixens.” Cheryl said. 

They all turn and look at her. 

“What? I was just wondering, that's all.” she said. 

“Stay you Cher.” Toni said as she leaned in to kiss her. 

“We would love to Sweets, get back with us on the day and time.” Jughead said. 

Sweets nods. “Will do boss,” he said. 

They finish eating and they chill for the remainder of the time, before they have to leave for the Wyrm

~

A few hours later Jughead and Betty had just walked through the doors of the Wyrm. They go and sit down at their regular booth. He’s waiting for the rest of the Serpents to arrive before he starts. His inner circle soon arrived. He gets up, kisses Betty on the forehead and goes up on stage. 

“Thanks for coming to this last minute meeting. If it wasn’t important I would've waited until our normal meeting time. First, ghoulies are back in town. I know it didn’t last long. I haven't seen Penny yet but I will find her and figure out what’s going on. Next, it seems they are working with an asshat at the school. A new teacher, Mr Muller also known as the Candyman. Who also seems to be working with the blossoms. So I need a few volunteers to watch these men closely. I know Mr. Muller will be the hardest, especially during the day. But we can do that.” He said. 

“Blossom as in Cheryl?” someone asked.

“Yes, the same. I can assure you she has nothing to do with this.” Jughead said. 

“How can you know that?” another asked. 

“Because I said so.” he said as he started to yell. “That should be enough,” he adds. 

Cheryl smiles, no matter what is going down she knows Jughead as her back. It’s been a while since she has felt like that, it's nice.

“We heard that this teacher, Mr. Muller put his hands on Betty. Is she okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Betty said as she stood from her seat. She smiled and waved. 

“The situation has been dealt with. Right now there are bigger fish to fry.” he said as he saw the Serpents start to nod in agreement. “Although, in time his ass will be mine. No one and I mean no one touches my queen.” he said. 

“Unless it's me.” Toni yelled. 

The Serpents laughed. 

“Shut up, you little shit,” Jughead said as he tried not to laugh. 

Jughead assigned the volunteers assignments and gave a few others some other things he wanted done. After a few minutes the meeting is over and the Serpents disperse.

He walks over to where his inner circle is waiting, 

“I see this getting big.” Sweets said. 

“I knew the Ghoulies being gone was too good to be true.” Archie said. “It wouldn't surprise me if the bulldogs and Veronica were Ghoulies as well.” he adds. 

“Bulldogs, yes. Veronica, I don’t think so.” Jughead said. “She may be a lot of things but honestly I don’t see her running drugs.” he adds. 

“She might break a nail and then it would really be the end of the world.” Toni laughed. 

“Hey, I recall you cussing when you broke a nail last week,” Fangs said. 

“So not the same,” she said. 

“I think the only difference is she’s a rich bitch and you're just a bitch.” Fangs smirked.

“ugh, I guess.” she laughed.

Betty gets up and walks over to the jukebox. Jughead gets up and follows her. “Would you excuse me.” he said as he walked away.

He takes her into his arms. “Dance with me.” he said to her. She smiles. Starts a song on the jukebox and they go into the middle of the dance floor.

“I don’t deserve you.” He spoke to her as the slowed dance to the music.

“No Juggie, you deserve the world” she said as she looked up at him. 

Jughead leans down and kisses her hard on the lips as they continue to dance.

Across the bar, Cheryl and Toni watch the two. 

“He makes her happy,” Cheryl said. “She’s come so far, so much better than she was a year ago.” she adds.

“She’s changed him too. I never thought he would find someone to love.” Toni said. “It’s nice to see. They make each other happy.” She adds, smiling.

“They are each other's soulmates.” Cheryl said. 

“Yeah” Toni said as they watched them hold each other and dance.

Jughead smiles as he listens to them talk. He’s so lucky he found her.


	4. The new kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a original new character. They are going to be a big part of the story.  
> ~  
> ~  
> Hope all is well  
> ~  
> ~  
> xoxo

A few weeks have passed and it's been really quiet around Riverdale, no ghoulies, no Blossoms, no Lodges. It’s a little strange to Jughead. He still has everyone watching and waiting for the ball to drop. He will not be caught off guard when something happens, it's just a matter of time before it will. 

Jughead sits on his bike outside the trailer, smoking a cigarette and waiting for Betty to come out. It’s almost time for school.

“It’s beautiful outside today.” Betty says as she walks out the door, turning to lock it. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Jughead said.

Betty smiles. “I forgot to tell you, Mr. Weatherbee has asked me to be a mentor to a new student. They start school today and I’m supposed to meet them to give them the grand tour.” she said. 

“Who?” he asked, as she got on the bike behind him. 

She wrapped her arms around him. “I don’t know, once I get to school, I will get more information.” she said, 

Jughead says nothing. He starts the bike and they head to school.

It doesn't take long to get there. He notices that the others are already there waiting for them out front of the building. He parks his bike and they head towards them. He really hates this school. He is counting down the days until it's over, which is 257 days. 

“Sup.” he says to them.

“Jones” Toni said as she rolled her eyes at him. 

He chuckled. “Still mad, I see.” he grinned. 

“Hmpf.” she said as she walked away.

Cheryl is laughing, “She is messing with you.” she smirked. 

“Whatever.” he said. “I will not be the one to crack,” he adds. 

“Have you met Toni, you should know by now she doesn't lose. So prepare for a long battle or maybe just let it go.” Cheryl said. 

“How can I let this go? She took the last piece of pizza. The pizza I specifically said I wanted. I even wrote my name on the box.” He said as he shook his head. It’s ridiculous, he thought. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jug.” Cheryl said as she shrugged her shoulders and went into the building. 

"All right, I have to go meet with Mr Weatherbee.” Betty said as she walked away. 

“Why?” Archie asked. 

“Giving the new kid a tour.” Jughead said. 

“Who’s that? I didn’t know there was anyone new in town.” he said. 

“I don’t know.” I said. 

Sweets, Archie and Fangs all had a look of concern on their faces. None of them knew about this. 

“I feel ya, that's the same look I had.” Jughead said. 

Betty runs back out and kisses Jughead. “Sorry, I forgot” she giggled. “I know that look guys, it will be fine.” she said as she ran back inside. 

“That girl” Jughead said smiling.

They all head in and start the school day. They don’t meet up with each other until English. The fun class. He hasn’t got in any trouble since he stopped wearing his Serpent Jacket. However, Cheryl has made it her mission to wear super short skirts so she can show off her Serpent Tattoo. Mr. Weathebee has not been too thrilled about it. Asked her a few times to change her appearance and she replied that there is nothing in the school's handbook that says she can’t wear skirts above the knee. It’s a loophole and he can’t do anything about it. 

Jughead walks in and notices that Mr Muller is absent and there is a substitute teacher. He smirked. It’s going to be a great day. He lays his head on his desk and soon falls asleep.

A little while later Betty puts her hand on his leg. “Juggie.” she whispers to him. 

Jughead let out a little growl. 

“Juggie.” she said again as her hand went higher. 

He jumps up and kicks the chair in front of him. “I’m up.” he said as he looked around trying to figure out where he was at and what was going on. 

Betty is laughing. 

Jughead turned and looked at her. 

“I’m sorry” she said as she was still laughing. “but the class is over now and it’s time to leave.” she said. 

Jughead looks at the time. “Oh wow, 45 minutes went by fast.” he said. 

“Well, yeah. Especially when you're asleep.” she laughed. “The others already left.” she adds. 

He noticed that they are the only ones left in the class. 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” she said as she kissed him and walked out. 

Jughead gets up and heads to the library. He has a free period so he is going to work on his paper for Physiology now. He figured out if he does his work at school, there would be no homework, it's a win-win situation, he completes his school work and he has no homework, it works for him. 

Once in there he sits down and pulls out his Physiology book and starts to work on his paper. It’s a seemingly quiet day and he’s the only one in there. 

A little while later he hears two people talking. He looks up and sees who he thinks is Dilton Doiley and someone he doesn't recognize. He doesn't normally eavesdrop but he's bored. He moves his book and lays his head down so he is hidden from them.

“I think I’m going to like this school.” the blonde said.

“Why is that?” Dilton asked. 

“I think I’m in love.” he smiled. 

“What are you talking about, Rob. You have been here for like 3 hours.” Dilton laughed. 

“The hot blonde that gave me the tour today. I think she said her name is Betty.” Rob said. “My god, the things I would do to her.” he laughed. 

Jughead said nothing, he wanted to see what else he would say.

“Betty? Oh no, Bro. I wouldn’t go there.” Dilton said. 

“Why?” Rob asked. 

“That’s Jones’s girl.” Dilton said. 

Jughead smirked. At least one of them had some sense. 

“So, I’ll show her how I’m so much more.” he smirked. 

Jughead shakes his head. 

“Dude, just no. She is the Serpent Queen,” Dilton said. “Did you not see the tattoo on her wrist,” he adds.

“Yeah, So? Many people have tattoos.” he said, 

“It’s a Serpent.” Dilton said.

“Serpent. What the fuck is that? Is that like a school club.” he laughed. 

“Oh Rob, you have so much to learn. Let’s go, the bell is about to ring.” Dilton said. 

“Where can I find these Serpents?” Rob asked as he walked with Dilton out of the library and into the hall. 

Jughead quietly followed them. 

Dilton shakes his head. “That’s them, leaning against the lockers,” he said as he pointed to the wall at the end of the hallway. 

“Oh, which one is Jones?” he asked. 

“He’s not there. That’s Fangs and Toni.” Dilton said. 

Jughead watches as Cheryl, Betty and Archie show up. 

“They don’t look scary. What are they like in the Dungeon and Dragons type of club?” He asked, laughing. 

Betty looks towards Jughead and smiles. He puts his finger up towards his lips and it let's her know to be quiet and then he points at the boys in front of him. She nods slightly and smiles again and whispers something to Cheryl. 

“Did you just see that? She smiled at me.” Rob said. “She wants me,” he adds. 

“It’s your funeral, because I’m telling you she's untouchable,” Dilton said. 

Dilton and Rob turn the corner and Jughead heads over to Betty. 

“Hey.” Betty said as she kissed Jughead.

“Hey. So, I’m going to be playing with the new kid for a while.” he said. 

“Rob, Why? He seems harmless.” Betty said. 

“He likes to run his mouth. Something like how you want him and the things he wants to do to you.” Jughead said as he chuckled. 

Toni spit out the water she was drinking. “What the fuck, Jones.” she said. 

“I’m bored and I’m with Betts on this, he really is harmless. More bark than bite. I intend on scaring him a tad. So if you see me sitting with him. Ignore me.” he smiled. 

“This should be interesting.” Sweets smirked, 

The bell rings and everyone scatters. Jughead was on his phone when Cheryl tapped him on the shoulder. He looks up at her and smiles.

“I haven't seen my brother for a while.” she said. 

“Hmm, I haven't either. It’s been a week or so.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah.” she frowned.

“I'll have the Serpents look into it.” he said. 

“Thank you.” she said. 

Even though Cheryl is a Serpent and Jason is a Ghoulie. It is still her brother, her blood. She does care what happens to him. 

She walks off and he heads to the cafeteria. Jughead sees Rob sitting at a table by himself. He goes over to where he's at. 

“You're the new kid, Rob?” He asked. 

“Yeah?” Rob said wearily. 

“I’m Jughead and welcome to Riverdale High.” he said as he sat down across from him. 

“Jughead?” he laughed. 

“Yeah, just go with it. My real name is much worse.” Jughead chuckled. “So where are you from?” He adds, asking. 

“Chicago, my mom just got divorced and moved down here because she got a job at the hospital.” he said. “What about you?” he asked. 

“My mom left a few years ago and I live with my dad who I hardly see.” he shrugged, “ I make do though.” he adds.

They talk with each other for a while. Jughead answered his questions with enough information to not let him know who he was. 

“Question?” Rob asked. 

“What's that.” Jughead said as he looked up at him. 

“Can you tell me about the Serpents?” he asked. “Every time I ask someone they don’t tell me anything and they tell me to stay away.” he said.

“You should heed their advice. Stay away.” he smirked. “The Southside Serpents are a vicious biker gang located on the Southside of Riverdale.” Jughead said. 

“Biker gang? Doesn’t a teenager run the gang?” he asked. 

Jughead laughed. “Yeah Jones. He inherited it after his father went to prison. He’s a real asshole, if you ask me. There are rumors that he has even killed people.” Jughead said. 

“Holy fuck! Are you serious?” he asked in shock. 

“Dead serious. I've learned to keep my distance,” he said with a slight smirk. Rob grew more nervous.

“So are there more members, or just the kids that go to this school.” he asked.

“I wouldn't call them kids. Have you seen the tall one.” he laughed. “I would assume they’re more members.” Jughead said. His eyes widened. “As long as you don’t mess with what is his. He will leave you alone.” he said.

"Fuck," Rob muttered under his breath. This is the reaction Jughead wanted. Rob seems to be thinking about something, then a look of intrigue washed across his face. “You sure know a lot about them and you are the first person to divulge the information.” he said. 

“I make it my business to know everything.” he said. “But I got to go, I'll see you around.” Jughead said as he got up.

“Hey one last question. Do you know anyone that is a Serpent and do you know how to become one?” he asked.

Jughead pretended not to hear him and left the cafeteria. He pulled out his phone and texted Sweets. 

Jughead: I think I found a new recruit.  
Sweets: who?  
Jughead: Rob  
Sweets: that asshat who was mouthing about Betty?  
Jughead: Yeah, I got that part taken care of. Lol. There’s just something about him that stands out and he seems interested in the Serpents.   
Sweets: you're the boss, I'll check him out. 

The rest of the school day went by with no incident. Jughead is the first one outside. He gets on his bike and waits for the others. They soon came out of the building. Betty is the last to arrive. She kisses Jughead and gets on the bike behind him. He puts his helmet on and sees Rob walking out of the building with Dilton. He knows Rob can't see him. He smirks. They soon ride off and he watches Rob, who watches them in amusement. Then they all headed to Joe's for Taco Tuesday.

The next day, Jughead decides to make himself known, He has too, he will be found out anyways. Everyone knows who he is. He normally does not back down from people being disrespectful. However, he believes how Rob is acting is a front. The new kid is trying to test the waters. Sweets found out that he was a loner at his old high school in Chicago. Didn’t get in much trouble. Had respectable grades. He was someone who could do well in the Serpents.

Jughead is sitting on the steps outside the school. Betty is sitting in his lap. Sweets and Fangs are on his right side. Archie is on his left. Cheryl and Toni sit behind him. 

Rob is walking up the sidewalk. He hasn't noticed them yet. If he does, he doesn't let it be known. 

“Hey Rob.” Jughead said. 

Rob looked up. “Sup, Jug?” he said as he shook his head when he realized who was with him. “Fuck! I had a feeling.” he adds. “Jones?” he asked. 

“Jughead Jones at your service. You already know Betty. This is Archie, Fangs and Sweet Pea and behind me are Toni and Cheryl.” he said. 

Rob looked visibly scared. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by what I said.” he said. “I’m so sorry.” he adds.

“You know, I haven't decided what i’m going to do with you yet, but I have an idea.” he said with an almost straight face.

Rob said nothing. He just stares for a few seconds. “So you’re the Serpent King.” he said. 

“That I am. I want to say this before we continue.” Jughead said. 

Rob nods. 

“At first I was going to just toy with you. Especially after what I witnessed in the Library. Then I soon realized it wasn’t you. You are a new kid in a new school, trying to show off and make friends. After I talked to you, I learned that was not the case. You're just trying to make it through. I get it.” He said. “I’m going to let this slide. You seem cool Rob and like I told my people there's something about you that I like, I haven't quite decided what that is it.” he adds, 

“Oh!” Rob said. 

“Don’t take this as me being soft. I assure you I am not.” Jughead said.

“Okay.” Rob said as he was still a little unsure of everything that had happened. 

“We don’t bite.” Toni said, laughing. 

“I’m not sure about the we don’t bite. But Toni definitely bites.” Fangs said, laughing. 

Toni smacks fangs on the arm. “Shut up.” she told fangs. She then turned and looked at Rob. “I'll hurt you if you hurt my family though.” she said as she blew him a kiss. 

“Remember that one time you jumped on Veronica.” Sweets laughed. 

“Oh, that was hilarious.” Fangs said as he joined in with laughter.

“Well she got what she deserved.” Toni said, smirking. 

Jughead shakes his head at them, he agrees with them. It was funny and she did deserve it. It was the night he brought Betty to Archie's party, the first time she learned who and what the Northside was. That night he learned about Betty's dark past. Honestly, he could have done more to Veronica that night. She is a massive bitch. 

“Anyways, you seem cool and I want to know if you wanted to chill with us and check us out. I know you were asking questions about us, so now is your chance to learn.” Jughead said. 

“Seriously, that would be awesome.” Rob said as he turned and looked at Betty.” I really am sorry about what I said, it was disrespectful to you.” he said to her. 

“Thank you, Rob. I really think you will like it with us.” Betty said, 

“Get used to the dirty looks, we are hated,” Jughead laughed, 

“I’m not sure why. I haven't seen anything that's any different than what the other kids do.” Rob said. 

“Except that we are in a gang and I run it.” Jughead said. 

“Well there's that.” Rob laughed. “Anyways it's all good. I got the same look at my old school. I didn’t fit in there.” he adds. 

“Yeah, we better get in. Here's my number, call me and we can set something up. Have you come to the bar” Jughead said. 

“A bar? Seriously” rob laughed. 

“Rules are different on the southside.” Toni laughed.

The bell rang and they headed inside to start the school day.


	5. Weekend shenanigans

It’s the weekend and Jughead is ecstatic. The weekend means no school, It’s the highlight of his week. He’s sitting at the Wyrm right now waiting on Archie and Fangs. It’s also Betty’s weekend yoga class that he couldn’t miss. Because Jughead Jones appreciates yoga. It opened his mind to greater and better things, or mainly just Betty’s ass. He’s thought about writing a letter to the creator of this said Yoga. “Oh man.” he said as she bent her legs and thrust her ass in the air. 

“Give up, you know that's the real reason you are down here this early. The Jughead I know doesn’t get up before noon on the weekend.” Sweets said as he sat down next to Jughead.

“I plead the fifth.” Jughead laughed. “Anything new?” he asked his oldest friend. 

“Ghoulies are back at the compound.” Sweets said.

“All of them? Even Penny?” he asked. 

“Most of them yes, I haven't heard anything about Penny. I don’t think she's there.” Sweets said.

“Oh” Jughead said as he tilted his head a little. 

“That's new” Sweets laughed. 

“Shut up” Jughead smirked. “Back you what I was saying. I don’t like that Penny isn't there, she's never returned my text or call and if she isn't there that means only one thing and that is Kai is in charge.” He adds, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe she put someone else in charge,” Sweets shrugged. 

“I highly doubt it. Kai is her son after all.” He said. 

Sweets shakes his head. “We should record this shit.” he laughed. They watched their fellow gang members make fools of themselves.

“Trust me, I've thought about it.” he said. “I want to visit the Ghoulies tonight. I’m tired of waiting. I want information now.” he adds.

“On it boss.” Sweets said as he hopped up and walked out of the bar. 

Jughead goes back to watching Betty, she catches his gaze and she wanders over to him. 

Betty smiles as she kisses him and sits down. “Yoga is good for you, Juggie. You should try it.” she said. 

“I've told you this before, princess. You will never convince me to join your little class.“ he said as he caressed her cheek. 

Betty laughed. “The challenge is not over, Jones. I will win.” she said as she pulled away from him. 

Jughead arched his brow. “You're hanging out with Toni too much, that sounds exactly like something she would say.” he said. 

She shrugged her shoulders. 

Jughead likes how much more confident she is getting, she's getting healthier and healthier as the days go by. Mentally and physically.

“Before I forget, we are visiting the ghoulies tonight. You will be hanging out with the girls.” he said.

Betty frowned. She doesn’t like her cousin. He scares her and she's always afraid that he will hurt Jughead. “Be careful. Please.” she said. 

“What? I thought you liked me reckless” He said, smirking. 

Betty got up on her tiptoes and moved towards his ear. “Do you know how incredibly sexy you are right now.” she said.

This is different, he thought to himself. “Oh!” is all he said. He thinks he likes the direction this is going in. 

“You make me think such dirty thoughts.” she said as she blushed. 

Jughead laughs. “You can’t even say that with a straight face.” he said. 

“I’m trying something new,” she said as she looked down to his lap.”Did it work.” she asked no one in particular. Betty noticed the bulge there and smirked. “Yup, it did.” she adds as she turns around and walks away. 

“Fuck!” Jughead said silently as he went to reposition himself so it didn't look too noticeable. “You seem awfully proud of yourself.” he yelled across the bar. 

“I am,” she said laughing. 

Jughead is still in awe of her, she amazes him more and more everyday.

“My eye’s”

Jughead turns around and sees Cheryl and Toni standing there. Toni is shielding her eyes. He laughed at her.

“You two should really do that in private.” Cheryl said. 

“I don’t care, you should know this by now.” he smirked. 

“Trust us we do.” Toni said as she shook her head. 

Again, he just smirked. “What's up my ladies?" he asked.

“Do you know that you're ridiculous at times.” Toni laughed. 

Jughead grinned, saying he was well aware. “What can I do for you on this lovely saturday morning?” he asked. 

“So. I've been asking around and no one has seen my brother in almost 2 weeks.” Cheryl said. 

Jughead sighed, he's got the same information. He just wasn’t sure how to bring it to her. “It doesn’t seem like it's been two weeks.” he said

“Yeah, I know. I asked my mother for confirmation. She said that the last time she had seen him was before school, two mondays ago.” Cheryl said. “She also said that they have tried to find him. They have called him and some other things. I don’t know. I've tried to call and it goes straight to voicemail.” She said. 

“Damn.” he said. 

“We may not always see eye to eye and we have completely different views on life. But he is still my brother, Jug and I’m worried.” she said. Toni grabbed her hand and Cheryl nodded at her. 

“Of course you are and you should be, blood is blood.” he said as he moved towards her. “We will look into it, I promise.” he said as he pulled her in for a hug. She was in tears. Cheryl can be a lot of things, a bitch, cold hearted among the few. But she is still a human who has feelings.”You know I love you right? You are my family now and I will help you with anything.” he said as he stepped back from her. 

Cheryl smiles. “I know. And Thanks, Jug.” she said as she wiped her tears away. “ I love you too.” she adds, 

“I love you three.” Toni said as she smacked Jughead on the back of the head.

“What the fuck, Topaz?” he said.

“You touched my girl.” she said. 

“Really?” Jughead said as he sat back down. “You touch my girl all the time.” he said. 

“Yeah I do.” Toni smirked as she walked away.

Cheryl follows and she turns quickly. “Thanks again.” she said as she hurried up to Toni. 

Jughead's phone buzzes. It’s only 9am and he's had 3 full conversations. It’s too early for this. He looks and sees it’s a text from Betty. He opens it and nearly drops his phone. It’s a picture of her panties.

Betty: I’m not wearing them now. 

“Fuck!” he said out loud.

Jughead: Jesus Christ. You're killing me, Betts.  
Betty: I know ;)  
Jughead: you just wait, payback is a bitch.  
Betty: okay, I’ll be waiting without panties.

“Fuck me.” he said. A few people turned to look at him, but quickly turned back to their business. Jughead can hear her laughing as she walks back into the bar. He got up and walked to his office, he needed some privacy. 

Betty: I love you  
Jughead: …  
Betty: lol, I’m sorry, but it's funny.   
Jughead: …  
Betty: don’t be mad, lol. I love you.  
Jughead: I love you too. I’ll see you tonight. 

He sat down behind his desk and sent a text to Archie letting him know he was ready. 

~

Later that night they head to the Westside, which is where the Ghoulies compound resides. It’s an abandoned warehouse. The place is treacherous. They have to be careful where they walk, booby-traps are everywhere. After successfully dodging the traps, they’re in the center of the building.   
“Kai”

“Kai”

“Malachi” Jughead yelled. “I know you are here,” he adds. 

The door opens and Kai walks out, along with a few others. 

“I see you have done some redecorating.” Jughead said. 

“Eh, it was outdated.” Kai shrugged. “So, why are you here, Jones?” he asked. 

“Where's Penny?” he asked. 

“Indisposed.” he smirked. 

“When will she be back?” Jughead asked.

“Only time will tell.” Kai said. 

Jughead was getting annoyed and Kai knew it. That's why he is pushing his buttons. 

“Stop fucking playing Kai. Where the fuck is Penny?” he asked again, only this time he was screaming. 

Kai rolled his eyes. “Dude, chill. Mom got caught up in some shit and the Feds got her. Like I said, she's indisposed.” He adds, chuckling. “I would say with good behavior. You may see her in 5 to 10” he adds. Kai looks around and then back at Jughead. “But between you and me, she doesn't play well with others,” he laughed. 

Jughead did not want to hear that. He really dislikes him and he wonders if he could get away with killing him, it wouldn't harm anything if he just vanished. But he decided that is not the best idea right now, but stores it away for later. 

“So I guess you're in charge then.” Jughead said. 

“Your guess is correct and I’m going to let you know that there is no keeping me from this town. I’m not sure why Penny became all buddy, buddy with you. It pissed me off and some of the others when she forced us from this town.” he said. 

Jughead smirked. “We had a mutual understanding.” he said. He turned his head to see where all his people were standing, all of them had their eyes on Kai, all ready to strike if they needed to. 

“I guess” Kai said as he turned and looked at his people. He said something to them and they started laughing.

Jughead sees Sweets and Archie start to move. He puts his hand up to stop them and settles them down. 

“Kai, let this be known. I know you're working with the blossoms. And I know there is a new player in town.” He said. Jughead saw Kai smirk. “Trust when I tell you, I know a lot. Continue with the drugs and well, I'll let you decide your own fate. If I were you, I'd talk to Penny so she can tell you who we really are and what I’m fucking capable of doing.” Jughead said. 

“Whatever, Jones. Are you done?” he asked. “I got shit to do,” he adds. 

Jughead says nothing to him.

“Oh, say hi to my cousin for me.” he laughed. 

That tipped Jughead over the edge. He lost it. He pulled out the gun that he had stashed behind him and aimed it at Kai’s head. “Don't you say her name, Don’t you come near her, don’t you touch her. Don’t you talk to her. I will kill you.” he said. Jughead is pissed, the way Kai said that and the tone of his voice, was enough.

“Jug, Chill.” Archie said. 

“Boss, this isn't the time or place for this,” Sweets said. 

Jughead finally notices the guns pointed at them. This probably wasn’t the brightest idea, considering they are in Ghoulie territory. 

“Man, you really do love her. Don’t you?” he said, as he laughed. 

Again, Jughead said nothing, nor did he move. 

“Jeez, Jones. I’m not stupid. I would never go after the queen, just like you wouldn’t go after mine. It’s like signing a death warrant, and anyways she's my cousin.” he laughed. “Put it down boys and let's go,” he adds. 

Jughead's gun is still pointed at the place where Kai was standing. 

“You okay, boss?” Sweets asked. 

“I seriously dislike that asshole.” Jughead said as he put his gun away. 

“I know, but we need to get out of here. Let's go to the Wyrm and get a drink, you need one.” Sweets said.

“Or two.” Archie added. 

Jughead laughed as the last part. They leave the way they come, making sure they miss all the traps. “It’s going to be me or Kai.” Jughead said in a whisper, making sure no one heard him.

“What was that, boss?” Sweets asked. 

“Nothing.” he said as they headed back to the south side. 

~

They walk in the door of the bar and Jughead instantly calms down when he sees Betty. She is sitting at a table with Cheryl and Toni. All three seem to be having a good time. Betty sees Jughead and smiles. All is well in the world. 

Jughead walks over to the bar, gets a bottle and heads to the table with the girls. He’s drinking tonight, it's Saturday and he is sleeping all day tomorrow. 

He approached them as they were talking about the upcoming homecoming dance. This is something that worried him when he got with Betty. He’s never been one to go to dances or participate in school functions or even wear a suit. That's just not who he is. It scares him because he can’t say no to her if she asks. It looked like Betty was about to say something when Jughead saw Rob, he headed over to him. He will deal with Betty and the dance later. 

“Sup, Rob?” Jughead asked. 

“Nothing much, you?” Rob asked. 

“Same shit different day.” Jughead said as he poured him a shot. “Drink?” he asked, 

“Sure.” he said as he took the shot from him. 

“So how's it been here, like what you see?” he asked Rob.

“You have a really awesome set up, everyone is so nice and welcoming. It’s been pleasant. To be honest this wasn't what I was expecting.” he said. 

Jughead laughed. “It never is.” he smirked. 

He nods in agreement. 

“So, want to become a Serpent?” he asked him. 

“I would love too,”Rob said. 

“Do you know the requirements?” Jughead asked him.

“I think so, Recite the laws and withstand the gauntlet.” he said. 

“Very good, So i was thinking, we do this tonight, and then I have an assignment for you.” Jughead smirked. 

“Oh that was sooner than I thought, but I’m game for anything.” Rob said. 

“Since no one really knows you at school. I was hoping you could do some recon for me, get to some places I can’t. Do a little spying.” he smirked. “I need to know what really is going on between the Lodges and the Bulldogs and the shady ass teacher, Mr Muller. There’s drugs at the school and we need to stop them. So, become friends with them, get in her inner circle.” he adds.

“When you say her, you mean Veronica.?” Rob asked. 

“The one and only.” Jughead laughed. 

“God, she is such a bitch.” He laughed, too. “But, I can do that. Anything you need me to do. I will.” he said. 

Jughead smirks. He stands up. “Serpents.” he screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the King wanted. “It’s Gauntlet time.” he adds. 

The bar busts out into a loud roar as tables start to move. The center of the bar is an open space now. Toni goes over and puts a close sign on the door and locks it. The elders are lined up and ready for the law recital. The Gauntlet is usually done down by the river and a party is thrown after, but there is no time for this. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Jughead asked. 

“I am sure.” He grinned.

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

“I am.” he said.

Jughead turns and looks at the crowd. “Alright, listen up. Rob is ready to join our family, he is prepared to go through the trials.” he said. “Are you ready?” he asked Rob one more time. Rob nods. “The laws please,” he said. 

“Okay. First, a Serpent never shows cowardice. Second, If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of. Third, NO serpent stands alone, EVER. Fourth. NO Serpent is left for dead. Fifth. A Serpent never betrays his own. Six. In unity, there is strength.” he said.

The bar erupts while clapping. He got this right. 

“Very good, next is the hard part.” Jughead smirked. 

The serpent's line up, elders in the front and Jughead and his inner circle at the end. One by one, Rob goes through the line of serpents, taking punch by punch. He reaches the end with Jughead being the last one. “You good, Rob?” he asked the bloodied and bruised man.

Rob spit out some blood. “I'm good, bro,” he said. 

Jughead nods and lands the last hit to his mouth, Rob goes down to the ground. He must get up on his own to end the gauntlet and become a Serpent. 

Rob gets up slowly, he seems to be in some pain. He overcomes it and is standing in front of Betty, who is smiling. “Congratulations, Rob and Welcome to the Serpents” she said as she handed him a jacket and helped him get it on. 

Cheryl and Toni walk up to him and help clean him up. 

“Welcome brother, don’t ever hesitate to call if you need anything.” Jughead said. Rob nods as he starts to walk away. “Wait.” he said. He then turns and calls the others over to where they are at. “Tomorrow, I want you all to come over, you as well Rob. I have a plan and want to discuss it with everyone.” he adds. 

“What is the plan?” Archie asked. 

“Rob is the plan.” Jughead said, smirking. 

Rob laughed.

“Sounds good boss,” Sweets said. 

Jughead turns to where Toni and Cheryl are standing. Cheryl smirked. She already knows what's coming, and after spending enough time with Jughead, she knows his looks. 

Toni arched her brow, and she knows what's coming also. “Really, Jones. Why am I always on food duty” she scoffed. “Make one of the guys get it” she adds, crossing her arms across her. 

Betty starts to laugh. 

“Well, they don’t know what I like.” Jughead said, smiling as he gave Toni those puppy dog eyes of his. “And I love you.” he adds as he sticks out his bottom lip. 

“Fine!” she said as she walked off.

Fangs busts out laughing, Toni turns quickly and glares at him, which makes him laugh even more. 

“Are they always like this?” Rob asked. 

“Yeah, Toni is like his adopted sister. They may fight a lot, but will always have each other's back. Also. Toni has sass, so get used to it.” Fangs said, laughing.

“You guys really seem like family.” Rob said. 

“I would die for them.” Fangs said. 

“I as well, they're more than family. They are who I am.”Sweets said. 

Archie comes over with a tray of shots. “We can drink to that.” he said as he passed the round out. 

“Family.” They all spoke together.

~

The next day everyone is starting to arrive at the trailer. Betty is doing homework when Toni and Cheryl come in. 

“You better be happy” Toni said as she put several pizza boxes on the table. 

“I always am when it comes to food,” Jughead said as he walked out of the bedroom. Toni rolled her eyes. “Thank you for being so awesome.” he adds. 

Toni smirks. “ I really am.” she laughed as she sat down next to Betty. “Hey bestie.” she said to Betty. “You and homework.” She adds, laughing. 

“Yeah, I know” she said. “Juggie gives me shit about it all the time.” She laughed. 

There's a knock on the door. Cheryl is the closest so she answers it. Rob is standing there. “Hey” Cheryl said. 

Hi.” he smiled, he was still a little nervous around them. 

“Come on in, no need to knock, the door is always unlocked.” Jughead said as he was feeding his face.

“Is that safe?” Rob asked. He’s from Chicago where it wasn't the smartest to leave your door unlocked. 

“No one messes with, Juggie.” Betty said as she looked up from her books. “Hey Rob.” she smiled. 

Rob nods. 

Sweets and Fangs come in next.

“See, no knocking, just walk right in,” Jughead laughed. 

Archie was the last to show up, as usual. He’s the type of person that is late to his own funeral.  
“Sorry guys, I was over at Ginger’s for a study date.” he said.

Betty snorts. “Is that what they call it now.” she said as she looked at Jughead. “Hey , Juggie can we have a study date?” she asked. 

Rob spit out his drink and started to choke, while the others laughed. 

“You good rob?” Toni asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good, That I was funny.” he said. He’s going to like it here, he thought. 

Betty shrugged her shoulders. “I have my moments,” she said, smiling. 

“So, food?” Archie asked. 

“Seriously Jones, you are teaching them bad habits.” Toni yelled. 

“I can’t help that food is life.” he said as he sat next to Betty, he handed her a plate of food. 

Toni laughed. “I know.” she said. 

“So, what is the plan?” Sweets said. 

“Oh, since no one really knows Rob he is going to try and join Veronica's inner circle and get us some much needed information. I know her and the bulldogs are up to something, I just don’t know what.” He said. “And the bruises on his face will help sell that we kicked his ass.” He adds, laughing. 

“Not a bad plan.” Sweets said. “What else?” he asked. 

“That’s it.” Jughead said. 

“Really, you called us all over here for that.” Sweets laughed. 

“Well that and food.” he smirked. 

Just then a pillow hits Jughead in the face.” What the fuck.” he said. He sees Toni smirking. 

“You so deserved that.” Betty said laughing. 

Jughead starts to tickle her which makes her giggle. 

Rob looks around and sees that happiness on everyone's face. He really is going to like it here.


	6. Who is Fp Jones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate at my awful smut work lol   
> ~  
> We finally meet Fp Jones.  
> ~  
> Hope all is well with everyone, stay safe.   
> ~  
> ~  
> xoXo PB18

It’s been 2 weeks and 5 days since Jason Blossom disappeared. Cheryl is getting more and more worried. Cheryl told Jughead that her father told her that Jason had left to go visit some family members in Idaho. She says there are no Blossoms that live in Idaho. It all sounds a little fishy to her.  
Jughead has all the available Serpents looking into his disappearance, but there is nothing. It’s just like he vanished. You would think if he was out of town he would still answer his phone, but again there is nothing. Jughead intends to get to the bottom of this. Hopefully someone gets some information soon, because until then they are stuck with nothing. 

Jughead is leaning on the locker next to Betty. She’s going over the article she wrote for the Blue and Gold. He’s not paying attention, his eyes are somewhere else, on her boobs. 

Betty sees that he is lost in thought and not paying attention. “What are you thinking about?” she asked him.

“You.” is all he said. 

“What about me?” She said, smiling. 

Jughead leans in to her so no one can hear what he is about to say. “You, naked and only in your serpent jacket on our bed.” he said. “Remember, two can play this game, princess.” he adds as he remembers how she was acting at the Wyrm. 

Betty adjusts herself slightly and blushes bright red, he knows he's got to her. Then something smacked the back of his head. 

“God damnit Topaz, I’m getting real tired of you smacking me.” Jughead said as he rubbed the back of his head. He turns around and sees her standing there with her arms crossed. 

“Stop being nasty in public and I wouldn't have too.” she grins.

“Huh?” he asked as he wasn't sure what she was talking about. 

Toni then points to Betty, who's still blushing from what Jughead has told her. Jughead starts to laugh. 

As they settle down, they see Rob walk by, he's with Veronica and Reggie. Veronica walks over to where Jughead is. 

“Seriously, Jughead. Was this necessary?” she asked as she pointed to the bruises on Rob's face.

Jughead just shrugs his shoulders. “He touched what’s mine.” he said with a smirk.

“You are a terrible person, Jughead. Beating up innocent people.” she says. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. Only if she knew. “Don’t provoke a snake, Veronica.” He said, snapping at her. 

Toni starts to laugh.”I can make you match him. If you would like.” she said. 

Veronica backed away from all of them. Reggie and Rob followed suit. “Whatever.” she said, rolling her eyes. “I'm warning you snakes to watch out.” she adds.

All of them started to laugh. 

Veronica turned around and walked away, motioning for Reggie and Rob to follow her.

“That went better than I thought.” Jughead said. 

The bell rang and they had to head to class. 

Later that night Jughead was sitting on the couch finishing up his English report. He doesn’t know why he even tries in that class. He knows Mr. Muller won't pass him. Jughead smirks when he thinks about the look on his face when he realizes he's the one that took him down, it’s going to be great. That type of filth doesn't belong in our school. 

Jughead puts his book away and looks up. He sees his beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway of their bedroom, naked and only wearing her Serpent Jacket.

“Oh, yeah?” he said.

“Mhhmm.” she said as she sashayed over to him and straddled his lap. 

“Damn, baby. It looks to me like you’re up to no good.” he chuckled. She just smirked. He then smashed his mouth in a hot and messy kiss. He runs his hands up her back and stops at her shoulders. He takes her jacket and pulls it down off of her. She’s completely naked. “You're so Beautiful.” he said as she kissed her neck and continued down on to her breasts. He looks up at her as he puts a nipple in his mouth. She moans out in pleasure and grinds down on him which makes him growl. 

Betty takes her hands and runs them down his chest, and when she gets to the bottom she starts to lift it up off him, which she helps. She starts to press little kisses across his chest. “Mine.” she said, which she does to mimic him. 

Jughead laughs,”Always” he said, as he takes her other nipple in his mouth. Making sure he gives both equal attention. Another moan escapes her mouth as she arches her back. Jughead swoops his hand around her to make sure she doesn't fall off. She giggles. 

“I love you.” Betty said. She starts to unbutton his jeans and pulls the zipper down. He helps her move his pants done just enough where she can reach in and wrap her hand around his throbbing cock. Jughead moans. “You like that?” she asked. He nods, unable to speak.”How about this?” she asked as she moved her hand up and down, she moved her thumb over his slit and collected the precum that was accumulating at the tip.”You’re so hard.” she adds. 

That does the trick.“Fuck, baby.” he said as he lifted her up, lined his cock against her entrance and lowered her. She let out a loud moan. “That’s it baby, let me hear it.” he said as he bottomed out. 

Betty lifts all the way up until he's almost all of the way out and then drops hard and fast. “Damn” she said. She wasn’t expecting the pleasure to be this good. She starts to ride him. “Fuck” she yells. 

Jughead helps her move by holding on to her ass and moves her up and down off of his cock.”How does that feel? Hmm? As I’m inside you. I’ll tell what I feel. I feel your warmth and you're so tight it makes me want to cum. To lose myself completely.” He said as he slammed her down on top of him which made her scream again. 

Betty leans down and kisses him hard, as she rides him harder and harder. “It makes me feel, like.” she moans. “Like, Fuck. I'm close, Juggie.” she said.

“Same baby, let go.” he said as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to watch her fall apart.He started to thrust up into her as she came down, making it more intense. She arches her back and let's out a long and loud moan. He kept working her through her release, trying to get his. After a few more thrusts he releases inside of her. He starts to slow their movements down as he lays kisses up her neck and reaches her mouth. Both breathe heavily as he pulls out of her.

They sit there with their foreheads touching.”I love you.” she said.

“Baby girl, you just rocked my world. I can’t even describe the amount of love I’m feeling for you right now.” he said.

Betty smiles. “Well?” she said.

“I’m not sure I like the sound of this.” he laughed. 

“You can show me how much you love me by taking me to homecoming dance.” she said. 

Jughead looks at her and smiles. He doesn't do dances, never has. Honestly, he never thought he would. But as he looks at her beautiful face how can he tell her no. “Elizabeth Cooper. Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?” he asked her. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yes Princess. I’m legit asking you to the dance.” he laughed. 

“Okay, Yes. I’ll go to the dance with you.” she said as she leaned down and kissed him. 

There's a knock on the door. “Why is the door locked.” 

“Oh god.” Betty said as she got up and ran to the bedroom. 

Jughead stood up and pulled up his pants and buttoned them. He didn't bother putting his shirt on and walked to the door and answered it. Sweets were standing there. 

“Too early for you to be sleeping.” Sweets said. 

Jughead arched his brow. “It's 10pm bro, on a school night.” he said. 

“Oh, I interrupted you, sorry boss. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Sweets said. 

“You’re good bro, come in.”Jughead said as he opened the door wider. 

“I'm good, I can smell the sex. It needs to air out a little before I enter.” Sweets said. 

Jughead smirked.”I'll see you tomorrow.” he said as he shut the door. He went and turned off the lights and went to the bedroom. Round two was about to begin. 

~

About a week later they were all at the Wyrm for a Serpent meeting. It just got finished up. A few things learned this week was that most of the Bulldogs were Ghoulies. Mr. Muller had instructed them to make Jughead’s life a living hell. He's still waiting for the Hell fires to rain down. It’s comical at best. It’s helped having Rob on the inside, they have learned so much. There is still no information on Jason. It’s been 3 weeks and 5 days since anyone has seen him, Cheryl is getting angrier with each passing minute. Mainly at her parents with the excessive lying. She knows they know. She just can’t prove it.

Jughead walks over to the table everyone is sitting at. He takes a shot glass that Toni has laid out for everyone. “Cheers to Rob.” he says as he takes his shot and slams it onto the table. The others follow suit. “Once we have the information we need you can then join us full time.” he said. 

“Whatever you need me to do I will.” Rob said. 

“I know.” Jughead said. 

“So? Homecoming is in two weeks.” Sweets said. 

“Yeah, why?” Jughead asked. 

“Well, I was thinking we could rent a limo. I asked Josie, Cheryl and Toni, I assume are going. I don’t see you worming your way out of this. Fangs and Kevin will go and whoever Archie’s flavor of the week is.” Sweets said. 

Jughead chuckled. 

“Hey! I don’t have a flavor of the week.” Archie said, a little annoyed. “Anyways, I’m taking Val.” He said, grinning. 

“See? Someone new” Sweets laughed. 

Archie just shrugs his shoulders. 

“That's ten of us and we need a bigger ride for that day.” Sweets said. 

“That’s fine. I think 8-balls cousin works at the limo service in Greendale. Call him and see what he can do” Jughead said. 

The door to the Wyrm slams open and Razor and Duke rush in. “Boss, we have a problem,” Razor said. 

Jughead gets up and follows them outside, the boys follow him. Once they get outside they see a Ghoulie laying on the ground. “What’s this?” Jughead asked. 

“He was snooping around the back. I caught him when I took the trash out.” Duke said. 

“I see.” Jughead said as he crouched down. “What’s your name.” Jughead asked.

“Ste...Steve,” he said, shaking

“So, what are you doing here, Steve?” Jughead asked.

Steve laughed,” I got lost,” he said. 

“Sure, Steve I believe that. How about this? Go tell your boss to fuck off.” Jughead said. Jughead stood up and began to walk away. “Boys, give him a friendly serpent welcome.” he said as he reached the door. He turned around and looked at Steve. “It’s rather stupid that Kai sent you here by yourself. He knew what was going to happen, just saying.” he adds as he walks in the door.

He hears noises as he shut the door, Jughead didn’t realize he was heading into something worse. He hears the girls talking about dresses and tuxes and what color they should be. He pretends not to hear them and turns around and walks back outside.

“No you don’t.” Betty said as she batted her eyes at him.

That girl knew how to play. He walks over to her. “Where is Rob?” he asked. 

“Sent him home, just in case shit went down.” Toni said while still looking at the dresses.

Jughead nods and sits down next to Betty.

“I have an Idea.” Betty said.

“What's that?” Cheryl asked. 

Betty laid her phone down and showed Cheryl and Toni the dress that she had found. 

“We could get this dress in red, pink and purple. Maybe get with Josie and Val and see if they would be willing to do green and gold.” Betty said. 

Jughead shook his head, he wanted to scream, oh mother of god what I have I done. Instead he just laid his head down in defeat. 

“Oh, It’s okay Juggie. I will take care of everything,” Betty said as she laughed. She knew this was something he didn’t want to do. Betty then kissed him and that seemed to work. He got up off the table. 

The door to the Wyrm opens and the boys walk in heading towards the table.

“Abort, Abort.” Jughead yelled. 

“Huh?” Sweets said. 

“Dress planning, please help me.” he said. 

Betty starts laughing at Jughead.

“Stop being a baby, Jones.” Toni said. 

Archie and Fangs saw what was transpiring and they walked off in different directions. Sweets, however, was already caught. 

“Sweets?” Betty said as she batted her eyes at him. 

“Yes?” he said 

“Can you come here, please?” she asked, with that big Cooper smile. 

“Why?” he said cautiously. 

“Well, I was wondering if you could show this to Josie.” Betty said as she showed him her phone. “I was thinking we could all wear the same dress but in different colors, I just need her opinion on it.” she adds.

“Umm” he said as he looked at Jughead.

Jughead smirked. “I warned you,” he said.

Sweets sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this. “Send me the picture, I’ll ask her,” he said,

Betty jumped up. “Yippie.” she said as she ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Sweets.” She said as she sat back down. “Isn't this going to be so much fun.” she adds.

Sweets glares at Jughead, “this is all your damn fault, boss.” he said as he walked over to the bar. 

Jughead just chuckles. He looked at Betty. “Are you ready to go?” he asked her.

Betty nods, they go and say goodbye to everyone and head out. It doesn't take him long to drive them. Once there he stops when he sees a light on in the trailer. 

“Did you leave a light on?” He asked her as he hopped off his bike. 

“No, i don’t think so.” she said as he helped her off.

“Okay, stay close to me.” he said, as he took her hand in his. He wasn’t comfortable leaving her behind. Not in the dark and not when there was no one here but them.

Betty clings to him as they walk to the door. Jughead opens the door and sees someone he wasn’t expecting to see, standing in the living room. 

“Dad”

“Hey, Jug.” his father said. 

Jughead hasn’t seen his father in months. Not since he ran off and left town when he was seeing the women who worked for Hiram Lodge. One thing Jughead notices is that Fp looks like hell. 

Jughead moves Betty behind him. He’s not sure how he is going to react to her. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I didn’t think you were in town,” he adds. Jughead and FP have a rocky relationship at best, and he holds a lot of resentment. Fp spent most of his childhood drunk and Jughead has to learn to take care of himself. 

“I live here,” he yelled. FP was obviously drunk. Jughead was not in the mood to deal with him. “Oh, who's this little lady?” he asked, as Fp laid eyes on Betty.

“This is Betty, my girlfriend.” he said. 

“Oh, this is Betty, I’ve heard alot about you.” He told her as he fell down onto the couch.

“Hi Mr. Jones. It’s nice to meet you.” she said, as she smiled at him. She was still attached to Jughead. 

“Nice to meet you too,” he said. FP then turned and looked at Jughead. “Do you have some beer?” he asked.

“Not sure, I’ll check.” Betty said as she walked into the kitchen. 

Jughead grabs his phone and calls sweets to let him know that his father is back in town. Right before he hangs up he hears a scream. 

“Don’t touch me.”

“Shit” he said as he ran into the kitchen. He sees his father standing right behind Betty, who is shaking and in the midst of a panic attack. He grabs her hands. “Breathe with me, baby” he said to her. “What did you do?” he asked angrily to his father. 

“I don’t know, I went and stood behind her and I put my hand on her back to lean down and look in the fridge with her.” Fp said. 

“Ahh, yeah. You can’t touch her like that. Betty has PTSD and anyone who comes up and touches her without her knowledge will bring on a panic attack,” Jughead said. 

Betty's breathing starts to calm down. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I'm sorry.” she said as tears rolled down her face. 

“Don’t you ever apologize.” he said as he cupped her face and kissed her. He felt her relax some more. 

Betty smiles and heads to the couch where she turns on Netflix.

“What the hell happened to her?” Fp asked. 

“Betty grew up in hell. Had an abusive father. She was tortured, starved and almost killed by her father, who did kill her mother and siblings.” he said. 

“Wow!” Fp said, shocked by his son’s words. 

“She is doing a lot better, she still has her days where it gets to her.” Jughead smiled.

“You love her.” Fp said, more of a statement than a question. 

“More than life itself, she’s my other half, dad. She completes me” he said. Jughead looked up at his father, he was a little puzzled. Fp seems sober now, he wonders if it's all an act.

“Then you do whatever you can to keep her.” he said. 

Jughead nods, and he is already aware of that. He knows he can’t live without her. 

“I’m going to go put her to bed, We can talk more when I come back.” Jughead said, as he walked over to the couch where Betty was sleeping. He leaned down and picked her up. She made a small sound and curled up into his arms. He gave her a small kiss and took her to the bedroom.

A few minutes later Jughead comes back out, Fp is sitting on the couch eating chips. Jughead sits in the chair across from him. “So, where have you been?” he asked. 

“Well, that's a long ass story. But to sum it all up. Carla, the lady who worked for Hiram. She and I went to Canada. She took me there to meet with someone who supposedly dealt with Hiram's business dealings and that could give me information. Turned out to be fake and the bitch ditched me. I lost my phone and I didn’t have any money. So I had to hitchhike back to Riverdale. The only truck to stop for me was a pig farm truck. The smell will be embedded in my nose forever.” he said. Jughead just watches him. “It gets better, so the pig truck broke down. SO then the only ride I was able to catch back was with a bunch of clowns in a travelling circus. I hate clowns.” he adds.

Jughead stares at him blankly, he's trying to comprehend everything his father said. “You’re shitting me, right?” he said. 

“I shit you not. True story.” fp said. 

Jughead starts to laugh hysterically. “Only you could this happen to.” he said. 

“I’m glad I amuse you.” he said

“You know there is a thing called the internet, where you could have used it anywhere to look up one of us and we could have come and got you.” Jughead said, still laughing. 

“It is what it is boy, I can’t change it.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “You know, I think I want to take a shower and call it a night.” he said, yawning. “I’m beat.” he adds. 

“You can sleep on the couch and you know where the bathroom is. I’ll see you in the morning.” Jughead said as he walked towards the bedroom.

“You're doing good Jug,” his father said. 

Jughead ignored him and disappeared into the bedroom.


	7. Dazed and Confused

A Tuesday in the middle of October. Jughead was woken at 3am by a pounding on the front door. He sits straight up trying to regain some of his senses before he gets up to answer it. Who could be knocking on the door at this hour? He notices Betty is still asleep, at least she didn’t wake up. Jughead gets out of bed, pulls on his pajama bottoms and heads out to answer it. 

“This better be good.” he said out loud, He opened the door to see Toni standing there holding up a crying Cheryl. He grabs for Cheryl and brings her in. “What’s wrong?” he asked them. Cheryl was incoherent. He sits Cheryl down and goes and gets her a glass of water. 

“They found Jason.” Toni sighed. “He was in the Sweetwater river. He was shot.” she adds.

“He’s dead. Jason is dead.” Cheryl said, letting out a horrific scream. 

The door to the bedroom opened up. The commotion woke Betty up and she walked out half asleep. 

“Holy shit.” Jughead said as he pulled Cheryl into a hug, she cried into his chest.

“What’s going on?” Betty asked as she rubbed her eyes. 

“I need you to get Cheryl one of your pills please.” Jughead asked her. Betty nods and walks back into the bedroom. 

Toni sits in the chair, unsure what to do. Her heart is breaking. 

Jughead grabs his phone and sends out a text. It’s late. He doesn't know if he will get a response from anyone, but it doesn’t hurt to try or even let them know what is going on. 

Jughead: I know it’s late, but they found Jason, he’s dead. He was shot and thrown into the Sweetwater River. 

Jughead puts his phone away, not before he hears it go off. He’s surprised. 

Pea: are you serious??  
Jughead: Yeah…  
Archie: Fuck!! How's Cheryl?  
Jughead: not good. She’s currently sobbing on my chest, There is snot involved. It’s bad, real bad.  
Fangs: I’ll call Kevin and see if he can get anything from the Sheriff.   
Jughead: Thanks fangs.  
Archie: I’m on my way.  
Pea: me too.

Jughead smiled. No matter what time of day it was, they were always there for each other. He puts his phone away as Betty walks back in and hands Cheryl a pill.

“Thanks,” Cheryl said as she swallowed the pill and took a drink of water.

Betty nods and sits down next to Jughead. “So, what happened.” she asked.

“They found Jason’s body.” he said to her. 

“Oh no!” she said, frowning. Her breathing became sporadic. 

“Breathe, Betts.” he told her.

Betty gets up and moves next to Cheryl and then reaches out for her. Both girls embrace each other. Silently they console one another. 

Jughead watches as Toni talks on the phone. He’s not sure who she is talking to but it sounds important, after a while he turns back to look at girls and see that they are both asleep in each other's arms. He stands up and picks up Cheryl which makes Betty wake up. She watches as Jughead walks into the bedroom. Betty gets up and follows him. A few minutes later he comes out and sits back down and looks at Toni who is still on the phone. She looks utterly exhausted. 

The door opens and Archie, Pea and Fangs walk in. 

“I’m shocked you all were up when I texted.” Jughead said.

“I was asleep, but I have you guys set to a different tone, so I know it's you when I hear it, all others I will ignore.” Archie said. 

“Same, and if you’re texting that late it's important.” Pea adds. 

“Yeah.” is all Jughead said. 

“Is she asleep?” Archie asked.

“Yeah, she fell asleep a few minutes ago, took her to my room and Betts went with her.” Jughead said. 

Toni finally gets off the phone and puts her hand in her head. Pea sits next to her and puts an arm around her. She falls into him and lets out a sigh. 

“What the fuck.” Jughead said. 

“Right, It was only a matter of time. Come on now. He’s been gone for a month now with no trace whatsoever. He’s very similar to Cheryl, he likes to make his presence known. Him not calling anyone is very unlike him, especially his so-called buddies on the Football team.” Archie said. 

Fang walks back in and sits down. He's been on the phone since he's been here. “I just got off the phone with Kevin. He said his father said that it seems like Jason’s body has been there for at least 3 weeks.” he said. 

“That means he probably died right after his disappearance.”Jughead said. 

“So what now?” Toni asked. “Because you know those bastards are going to blame us.” she adds. 

“You mean the northsiders?” Jughead asked.

“Who else, Jug.” she sighed. 

“Yeah, I do know one thing. We won't be going to school tomorrow.” he said. 

“Obviously, We don’t need to be dealing with all those bulldogs.” she said. 

“And we need to be here for Cheryl, she will be in no condition.” Jughead said. 

“You know I always suspected the worst, but now that it’s real my heart is breaking,” Toni said. “Jason was an asshole but he didn’t deserve to die.” she adds.

The bedroom door opens and Betty comes out. “She’s asleep and I can’t go back to sleep.” she said as she goes and sits on Jughead’s lap and lays her head down. 

“I’ll order food from Pop’s for breakfast. Cheryl needs to eat.” Archie said. 

“Sounds good,” Jughead said. 

“About damn time someone other than me gets food.” Toni said as she tried to lighten the mood. 

Everyone laughed. 

“Oh, before I forget. Kevin is coming by before school to show us something.” Fangs said. 

“Okay” Jughead said. 

Jughead looks around the room at his friends, all saddened by tonight's events. “It’s going to be a long week,” he said. 

Others nodded in agreement.

A few hours later they all sat quietly watching a Cop show on TV. None of them had slept any. All wired from the past few hours. One of their own was hurting, and they were not sure what to do. 

Jughead hears a small whimper and he looks up and sees Cheryl standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She walks over to Toni and falls into her lap and starts crying again. It’s heartbreaking to watch. 

“I’m going to go get breakfast now. Pea come with me.” Archie said. 

“Yup.” Pea said as he got up and left with Archie. 

“Cheryl, look at me. They are bringing food back. You need to eat so you don’t get sick.” Jughead told her. 

She looks up at him with bloodshot eyes and a puffy face. “Okay.” she managed to speak before laying her head back down. Toni runs her fingers through her hair trying to soothe her. They sit like that for a few minutes before Cheryl sits up and wipes off her face. “I want to thank you guys for staying with me.” she said. “I’m such a hot mess right now.” She said, letting out a soft chuckle.

Betty grabs her hand and squeezes it. “You're family, of course we would stay with you.” she said. 

“It's what we do.” Jughead adds. 

Cheryl smiles at them. This moment right here is why she is happy her family is the Serpents. 

“What time is it?” she asked. “I’m so out of it. I don’t think I can go to school.” she adds. 

“It's almost 8.” Jughead said. “And we are not going to school, considering it started 45 minutes ago.” he adds. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s just that I don't want to talk with anyone. They will ask so many questions I don’t have any answer to. Mom has been calling me all night, leaving numerous messages. The only ones I want to talk to are you guys, you are the only ones that matter.” she said. 

“I would be careful what you say to your parents. Considering what we know about your father.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah, I know.” she sighed. 

The door opens and the boys walk in with bags of food and set them down on the table.

“That smells so good.” Jughead said as he licked his lips.

Toni smacks him in the stomach as he proceeds to get up. “Sit down. Cheryl needs to eat first” she said. 

“I know, I was just standing, I needed to stretch my arms and legs.” he said. 

“You are such a liar, Jones.” Toni laughed. 

Jughead smirked.

After breakfast Jughead was cleaning up the kitchen when he got a call. 

“Hey Rob,” he said answering the phone. 

“Dude, shit is crazy here.” he said. 

“How so?” he asked. 

“Well, for starters there are no Serpents here.” he said. 

“Oh shit! I forgot to tell you. They found Cheryl’s brother last night.” Jughead said. 

“I know, it's all the gossip around here. They are even saying that the Serpents are the ones that have done it and that's why you all skipped.” Rob said.

Jughead started to laugh, which caused the others to look at him. He mouths. “I’ll tell you later.”. 

“I’m not sure I would like school without you guys here. “ Rob laughed. 

“I feel ya bro, so who’s saying that we killed him?” he said. 

“Chuck and Reggie.” Rob said. 

“That’s not surprising.” he said. 

“Also, Mr. Muller said he is going to fail you all, because he assigned an assignment and instructed all of us not to tell you guys, since none of you are here,” Rob said. 

“Oh really” Jughead said.

“I already sent Betty the email with the details” Rob laughed. 

“Thanks for looking out. There will be a meeting tonight to discuss everything that’s going on.” he said. 

“Okay, what time?” Rob asked. 

“7pm.” he said. 

“Okay. I'll be there. I need to get to class. I’ll talk to you later.” Rob said, as he hung up the phone. 

Jughead really loathes Mr. Muller and he can’t wait until he can take care of him. 

“What was that about?” Pea asked.

“Rob called and said that some of the Bulldogs are saying we did it and Mr. Muller is trying to fail us by handing out an assignment that we are not there for. He even instructed the others not to tell us, threatening to fail them.” Jughead said. 

“That’s what I was afraid of. They are going to automatically assume it was us.” Cheryl said. 

“I saw that coming, but we can deal with it. It's just like we're dealing with everything else they throw at us. Together.” Jughead said. 

“Got the email.” Betty said. “We have to write a 1000 word essay over what we would define a family as, must be broken down into a 3 minute speech.” she said as she read the document. 

Jughead laughed. “That asshole did that on purpose.” he said. 

“Oh no doubt, but what choice do we have.” Pea said. 

“When is it due?” Archie asked. 

“In two days.” Betty said. 

Cheryl starts to cry again, “I can’t do this. Jug is right he did do this on purpose. Wouldn’t surprise me if he was the one that killed my brother.” she cried out. “How can I write this essay?” she adds. 

“We got you.” Betty said as she grabbed her hand. 

“I say we just take him out and we wouldn't have to do it.” Toni said out of nowhere.

They all laughed. 

“That would be the easiest, however we need him.” Jughead said. 

“blah “ Toni said. 

“I love you, guys.” Cheryl said. 

“We love you too.” Jughead said. Everyone nods in agreement. 

“Okay, so game plan?” Betty asked. 

“Remember we have a meeting at 7, tonight” Jughead said. “Ugh, I forgot to send out a message, Will you do that Pea?” he asked. 

“On it Boss.” Pea said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

“Okay, then. We start working on our essays, go to the meeting. Then come back and work on it some more.” Betty said. 

“Sounds good to me?” Jughead said as he sat down next to her, in his spot. 

Hours later, and after many breaks, they are close to having all of their essays done. All of them wrote about the Serpents. Cheryl even got around to writing hers. Although Betty was about to write it. 

Jughead can’t wait to see the look on Mr. Muller's face, when he realizes they all did their homework and it's over the Serpents.It’s going to be epic. 

They all arrive at the Wyrm. The bar is already packed with Serpents. Rob sees them and heads over to them.

“Sup?” Rob said. 

“Hey?” Jughead said. 

“Dude, today was hella stupid. If I could go a day and didn’t hear Veronica speak. I would be the happiest man alive.” Rob said, laughing.

“Right! I think she just talks to hear herself speak.” Jughead said. 

“That ain't a lie. She just went on and on about how the Serpents are evil. That they kill and deal drugs.” Rob said, rolling his eyes. “She is so full herself.” he adds, shaking his head. “And I quote, she is 100% certain that the Serpents killed Jason.” he added.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jughead said, rolling his eyes.

“She also had a lot to say about Betty.” he said. 

“Oh?” Jughead said, curiously. He couldn't wait to hear her thoughts on what happened to Betty. 

“Bro, she gave me a fucking migraine. I never get migraines.” Ron said. “Look, I know Betty has had a brutal past and it’s none of mine or Veronica's business.” he adds. “If I could, I would have told her off” he laughed. 

Jughead smiled. “One day you can,” he said. 

Jughead noticed that all the Serpents had seemed to show up, so he went and got on the stage. “Alright, let's get started. It should be known by now that Jason Blossom's body was found in Sweetwater river late last night. There are already rumblings that the Serpents have murdered him. That, of course, is not the case,” he said. 

How is Cheryl, was the first thing out of one of the Serpents mouths. Cheryl smiled when she heard it and proceeded to tell them. She wasn't okay and that's alright. 

Over the next 30 minutes, Jughead goes over everything that he learned and tells them about Penny and the Ghoulies. Rob discusses what happened at the school and T-Bone and Roc go over their findings on Mr. Muller. 

“The ghoulies are a pain in the ass.” 8-ball said. 

“Yeah and I know that Kai needs a fucking reality check and once we find out who killed Jason, I’m going to give him one.” Jughead said. 

There was some grumbling from the crowd. 

“Hey, I know Jason isn't one of us. But Cheryl is, and we will do everything in our power to ease her pain” He said.   
The crowd seemed to calm down. Cheryl is one of them, that’s all that matters. 

Suddenly the door opens and Fp walks through the door. Fp hasn't been in charge of the Serpents for almost 2 years. He almost destroyed them. It took awhile, but with the help of some of the elders, Jughead was able to get the Serpents in a better place. Jughead loves his father but his priorities at the time were booze and more booze. 

Some of the elder Serpents are still upset over Fp’s betrayal. Calling him a traitor and what not. Eventually Jughead had to explain to them what was going on. But they were still mad. Can you blame them?

Jughead gives some of the Serpents assignments. It’s the same as always. Watch the Lodges. Watch Mr. Muller and the Bulldogs. Watch the blossoms. Watch the ghoulies. He then dismisses everyone, except for his inner circle.

Fp starts to walk over to where Jughead is standing. “Hey, Jug.” Fp said. 

“Hey dad. What’s up?” Jughead asked. 

“Been while since I've been here. Thought I would come and visit.” Fp said as he looked over at everyone. “Got some new meat?” he said, not really asking a question.

“Yeah, this is Archie, Cheryl and Rob.” Jughead said. “You know the others,” he adds. 

“Hi, Toni.” Fp said smirking. 

"Fp," she said. “You still owe me $40 dollars.” She adds, laughing. Fp was like a father to Toni. Out of all of Jughead's friends he likes her the most. He sees a lot of himself in her. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“The last time we played poker and I won.” she said. 

“You always win at poker, you need to be more specific there sweetheart” he laughed. 

“I win at everything, Duh” she said. 

Fp laughed. “Get my boy to give it to you.” he said. 

“Nah, pay your own debts, old man.” Jughead laughed. 

“Anyways, back to you guys.” FP said as he stopped at Archie. “You must be Freddy Andrews boy.” he said. 

“I am” Archie said, 

“Cool, he's a real good guy. I went to school with him back in the day.” he said, as he looked at Cheryl next. “I know that red hair from anywhere. Blossom.” he said, “Why are you over here?" I’m surprised your daddy allowed you.” he adds, 

“My mother and father are wretched people. I only associate with them when I have to. I found a home with the Serpents and it's the best decision I had ever made.” Cheryl said. 

“Yeah, I’m not fond of them either.” Fp chuckled. He turns and looks at Rob. “Yeah, I don’t know you,” he adds. 

“I’m not from here, so that;s not surprising.” Rob said. 

“Well, it was nice catching up, I got others to see.” Fp said as he walked away. Not before turning around. “I’ll see you later, Jug” he adds. 

“Why later?” Jughead asked.

“At home,” he said. 

“About that. You need to find another place to crash. We are pulling an all-nigther to get some school work done.” Jughead said. In reality he doesn't want his father staying at the trailer when Betty is there. It’s not because he doesn't trust him, he just doesn't want another person living there. He likes his privacy. He’s going to have to eventually tell him. 

“Oh, okay.” Fp said as he tripped over a couple stools and fell down. 

“My father, ladies and gentlemen.” Jughead said, shaking his head.

“Same old Fp” Pea laughed. 

“Hey Rob, You gonna come and chill with us at my place. We're gonna grab some food.” Jughead said. 

“Hell yeah.” Rob said. 

Jughead smirked. Rob fits right in with all of them. It was a good decision getting him to join.

They finish up at the Wyrm and then head out.


	8. Fast times at Riverdale High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely's, enjoy xoxo

It’s been a long few days for everyone, from dealing with the emotional stress of one of them losing a family member to showing up uninvited and unwanted to a funeral to making sure they do all their school work so the teacher from hell doesn't fail them. They are all tired, but there's not a damn thing they can do about it. Being a teenager still sucks. Soon they will be out of this hell hole. 

Today they are going back to school. Cheryl is in the mood and Jughead isn't sure he can deal with all the stares and whispers, he wants to be gone longer but there is an attendance policy they must abide by before the school sends a truancy officer. So here they are. 

They all stand at the entrance of the school. 

“We can do this, we're serpents for god's sake." Toni said. 

“Anyways we need to turn in our essays to the one that shall not be named," Betty said. 

They all turned and looked at her. 

“We watched Harry Potter last night.” Jughead laughed. 

“Turns out we are all in Slytherin,” Betty laughed. 

“Oh boy” Toni said. “Here we go” she adds, knowing what was coming. 

“I’m Ravenclaw,” Fangs said. “I took the online test.” He said matter-of-factly. 

“Fangs here is a Potterhead” Toni laughed. 

“Oh, I was only joking,” Betty frowned.

“One does not joke about Harry Potter.” Fangs smirked. 

Jughead just shakes his head at everyone. “Come on, Let's get this shit day over with.” he said as he grabbed Betty's hand and walked inside the school. 

Veronica ran into Betty entering the school. “Watch out snake.” she said. 

“Whoa” Betty said. 

Veronica pulled along Rob who gave them all an apologetic look. Soon he will be with them and stop with the facade.

As they walk in they get the stares from the other students. Toni can sense Cheryl's emotions and knows she's getting upset. “It’s okay, babe.” Toni said. 

Cheryl sighed. “I know,” she said. 

“Hmm” Toni said. 

“What?” Jughead asked.

“Cheryl has that look.” Toni said. 

“What look?” Jughead asked, laughing.

Cheryl starts laughing. “Toni knows me too well.” she said. “It’s just I’m in the mood for some chaos” she said. 

Jughead knew she was in the mood, but this is the type of mood he was well versed in. “ That sounds interesting, I’m game,” he said. 

Cheryl smirked, Toni laughed and Betty looked confused. 

“You know, I think I have the perfect thing for us to do. We don’t need Rob playing double agent anymore. So it’s time for him to join us and lunch time is the time to do it.” Jughead smirked. “Chaos will ensue.” he adds laughing, 

“That’s perfect,” Cheryl said. 

“Time for the bulldogs to meet our newest member” Toni laughed. 

“This should be good.” Betty said as she laughed. 

“Veronica’s going to flip her shit” Toni laughed. 

“Good,” Betty said. 

Jughead sent a text to Rob while the girls continued to talk. 

Jughead: Hey  
Rob: Sup, Jug.  
Jughead: Are you ready to join us?  
Rob: Fuck yeah, I’m not sure how much more Veronica I can handle. Lol  
Jughead: lol...so today at lunch. You got your jacked?  
Rob: It’s in the car.  
Jughead: i’ll send Pea to get it.  
Rob: sounds good.  
Jughead: talk to you later.

“Pea” Jughead yelled. 

“Yes, boss?” he asked. 

“I need you to get Rob’s jacket before lunch,” he said. 

Pea smirked. “On it boss” he said. 

The bell rang and it was time for English. They all groaned. 

They walk into class and Mr. Muller smiles at them as they take their seats.

“Okay class. Last time we met I gave you an assignment worth half of your grade, failure to do this will result in a failure for the quarter” he smirked. “So who has completed them?” he asked. 

Slowly the students raise their hand. Mr. Muller is standing there with a smug look on his face. It quickly turned south when he saw each and every serpent raise their hands.

“Let’s get started” he said as he glared at Jughead. 

Jughead just smirked, as he knows he's mad that someone gave them the assignment. It’s great, he thought to himself.

For the next hour each and every serpent stood up and gave their 3 minute speech on what family is. Each and every one of them spoke about the Serpents. Mr. Muller was obviously annoyed. 

Jughead spent the class laughing. He wanted Mr. Muller to do something. 

Now the question of the hour will be. What type of grade would they receive? None of them was hopeful of receiving a passing grade. 

The bell rang which was music to Jughead’s ears. They left the class and headed to the next period.

~

It’s now lunch time and Jughead walks into the cafeteria with Betty in tow. He sees Cheryl and Toni already seated and they go over to them. Pea comes in shortly and comes and sits down, handing Jughead Rob's jacket. 

“Why do you have Rob’s jacket?” Betty asked. 

“Chaos,” Jughead said. 

“I see that Cheryl is rubbing off on you.” Betty laughed. 

Jughead smirked. 

Just then Veronica and the bulldogs walk in with Rob right behind them. Rob smirked at Jughead and he winked back at him. They go over and sit at the side table where they usually sit.

Betty sees Veronica staring at her. “Take a picture, it will last longer.” she yelled so she could hear her across the cafeteria. Betty turned and looked and saw everyone staring at her. “What, I’m tired of people always staring.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Jughead understands her frustration. They have been at this school almost a year now. You would have thought by now everyone would be used to the Serpents. But in reality they stare, hoping to see them do something. 

“Hello, lovely's” Cheryl said, as she walked in with Toni. They now stand behind Betty.

“Are you ready?” Jughead asked. 

Cheryl nods as Jughead gets up and they walk across to where Rob and Veronica are. 

“So?” Cheryl said. 

Veronica turned around. “What the hell do you want?” she asked. 

“Well I’ve heard that you are going around saying we killed my brother. That’s fucked, Veronica. He was my twin” Cheryl yelled. 

The cafeteria went silent. Everyone is watching them. 

“I’m not lying. A filthy snake killed him and the fact that you're still a serpent proves that you never loved your brother. If you did you would have already left them.” Veronica said, rolling her eyes at Cheryl.

“Bitch please, We all know this has nothing to do with me loving my brother. It’s all about the jealousy you have for us. The lies you spread proves that.” Cheryl said. “I see everything,” she adds.   
“Whatever.” Veronica said as she started to turn back around. 

“Oh, how cute. You think I’m done” Cheryl laughed. “How’s this for starters? Veronica here is fucking Reggie and Chuck and by my calculations the rest of the football team also.” she adds. 

“What the fuck” Veronica said standing up. 

“I've seen the playbook. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. All you do is hang around these guys all day. I’m sure that you have heard it. It’s known across the whole school.” Cheryl said. 

“Well, you and your merry band of misfits are violent, just ask Rob here. So that book doesn't even compare to what you guys do,” Veronica said. 

“About that,” Jughead said, smirking as he threw Rob his Serpent jacket. 

Rob stands up and puts it on. “I’ve made copies of the said playbook. It does exist.” Rob said. 

“What the actual Fuck” Veronica yelled. 

“Dude,” Reggie said as he stood up, he's not amused by what has just happened. 

“Seriously, you can’t put two and two together” Jughead laughed. 

“You’re a fucking snake.” Veronica yelled, who is now looking at Rob. “I trusted you” she adds. 

“Serpent. Say it with me Ser-pent” he said, laughing.”It shouldn’t be too hard for you Veronica. Since you like to talk.” he adds. 

Jughead has officially lost it, and he's laughing uncontrollably. 

The rest of the Serpents have now joined them. 

“My god that was the funniest thing I have heard all day.” Jughead said as he tried to collect himself.

“You good, boss?” Pea asked. 

"Very," he said. “So the answer to your question is: Rob is most definitely a Serpent.” Jughead adds, grinning. 

Reggie and Moose start to move towards Rob.

“I wouldn’t do that If i was you.” Jughead said, 

“He’s a traitor, Reg” moose said. 

“Being a traitor would assume he was with you to begin with, which he was not” Jughead said. 

“Nope,” Rob said. “And getting information was like taking candy from a baby,” he adds laughing.

Reggie’s fist connected with Rob’s face. 

Jughead and Cheryl smirked. Chaos was among them. 

It was the Serpents against the bulldogs. This has been a long time coming. Jughead tires to keep Betty behind him, he doesn't want anyone touching her. He’s going against Reggie, the leader of the Bulldogs. He looks behind him real quick and sees Betty is gone. He looks for her as he is fighting with Reggie. He locates her attacking Veronica. He smiles. 

Before any real damage is done. A hoard of teachers come in breaking up the fight. The Serpents were all taken to the auditorium. The bulldogs went to another place. 

It took awhile but everyone seemed to calm down. 

Jughead leaned into Betty. “Are you doing okay?” he asked her. 

“I’m perfect. That was fun.” Betty said, smiling. 

“I’m just making sure.” he said. 

“Juggie, I promise if I’m not okay. You will be the first one to know” she said. 

She leaned up to place a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. A kiss to let him know that everything really was alright. 

“You know we are probably going to get suspended for this.” he said. 

“I wouldn't doubt it. But that means I get to spend all day with you.” Betty said. 

“Hmm?” he said as he kissed her harder this time. 

Betty pulled away. “I have plans,” she smirked. 

Jughead arched his brow at her, amused by her tone. “You do?” he asked. 

“Mmhhmm.” she said.

A few minutes later, Mr. Weatherbee came in. He cleared his throat letting everyone who wasn’t paying attention know that he was there. 

After letting the Serpents know about how wrong they were and how fighting at school affects everyone. He suspended everyone for two days. Mr. Weatherbee wants them to spend their time reflecting on their actions. 

Jughead wasn’t bothered by any of that. What he was bothered by was the fact that the Bulldogs basically got off scott free, he shouldn't be surprised by this. But he was. 

“What about the bulldogs?” Jughead asked Mr. Weatherbee. 

“It’s no concern of yours, but they have been dealt with.” he said. 

“So? Were they suspended too?” he asked. 

“Mr. Jones. I would worry about you and yours then the others. I've said they have been dealt with and that should be enough.” Mr. Weatherbee said as he turned around and walked out of the auditorium.

“So what now?” Toni asked. 

“Well, Party at my house?” Jughead said, laughing.

“Hell yeah.” Archie yelled. 

“For sure.” Pea said. 

Jughead laughed at their excitement. He looked at Betty who was on her phone. She smirked. “What are you doing?” he asked her. 

“Nothing” she said as she put her phone away and looked up at him.

“You are most definitely up to something.” he laughed. 

Betty grinned. “Always.” she said. 

Jughead grabbed her hand as they walked out into the hallway, working their way to the school exit. They see Veronica standing by her locker. She’s holding an ice pack to her eye. She lowered it down so she could glare at them all as they walked by. She has a massive black eye. 

“Nice job,” Jughead said to Betty. 

Betty smiles with a smug look on her face. She seems awfully proud of herself. Jughead was too, she didn't have an anxiety attack. 

He hooks her arm around her. “I love you.” he said to her. 

Betty blushes,” I love you too.” she said back.

They exit the school and head to their bikes, It’s time to start the weekend and celebrate all the things that matter in life.


	9. Things we do at night

Jughead sits outside the high school, he needs a cigarette. It's only half way through the day and he's already annoyed. It's been a few weeks since the brawl in school. The Serpents are being watched closely by Mr. Weatherbee and the rest of the staff, waiting for them to mess up again so they can be expelled. 

He finishes his cigarette and heads back into school. One highlight of the day is that Mr. Muller is out of town and there is a substitute in English. As he walks down the hallway he gets looks from students. He shakes his head. “I should have stayed home with Betty,' he mutters under his breath. He really hates this place. 

Betty was home sick with the flu. Jughead was jealous. He tried to convince her to let him stay with her. That she needed to be taken care of. But she gave this long speech about how he needed his education. In the end Betty won, she always wins when it comes to Jughead.

He counts down the hours until he's back home with her. English, lunch and American government was all that he had left.

Eventually the last bell rings and he's out of the school. He doesn’t even wait for the others. He’s on his bike and headed back to the South Side where his trailer is.

He walks in and sees Betty sitting under a blanket on the couch doing something on her laptop. Betty has been spending most of her free time investigating Jason’s death. She’s turned the empty wall of the kitchen into what she calls a murder board. 

“Hey babe” she said. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked as he walked over and leaned down to kiss her.

“Juggie, stop. I’m yucky.” she said. 

“Don’t care. I want my kiss.” he laughed. 

Betty rolled her eyes. She then grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss. “Happy?” she asked as she pulled away. 

“I am.” he smirked. 

“Don’t get mad if you get sick.” she laughed. 

“I won’t. Gives me an excuse not to go to school.” he chuckled. 

Betty sighed. 

“Any luck?” he asked as he pointed towards the board. 

“Well, I found out he was seeing a therapist.” she said. 

“Oh, he didn't seem like the person who needs to see one.” he said. “What’s the doctor's name?” He adds, asking.. 

Betty goes through some papers. “Umm. His name is Dr. Pete Nelson. He is new to town, been here 3 weeks.” she said. 

“Hmm. Interesting. We should pay a visit to this doctor.” Jughead said as he grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and sat down next to Betty.

“We should,” she said. “Which, I have already planned for us to do.” she smiled. 

Jughead laughed. “Of course you did,” he said. 

Betty smiled, 

“So what do you have planned?” he said to her as he ate his chips. 

“You eat so loudly.” she laughed.

Jughead just shrugged his shoulders. It’s chips, he can’t really eat them quietly. 

“So, umm. On Friday, it looks like Dr. Nelson is leaving town for the weekend and his office will be closed.” she said as she started looking at her phone. 

“I know you have more.” he said.

Betty laughed. He knows her so well. “So after school. I figured we could go, break in and collect evidence and leave.” she said. 

“Oh.” he said as he put down the chips, leaned in and kissed her neck. 

“You have chip breath, Juggie.” she said as he kissed her on the lips just then. Betty giggled. “I’m sick,” she adds. 

“Not sick enough.” he smirked. “So where were we.” he said as he kissed her down the neck. 

“Juggie.” she moaned out. 

“Whats next, princess.” he asked. 

“We go to the Wyrm that night.” she said. 

“I see.” he said as he kissed across her upper chest. “Why’s that?” he asked her. 

“Juggie.” she moaned again. 

“Answer me, princess.” he said as he started to kiss the other side of her neck.

“Party, Tyler and Carly are coming to town.” she said as she pulled him in for a kiss, then pushed him against the couch and straddled him.

Jughead pushed her away gently. “Patience my queen” he said. 

“I’m very patient.” she said, smiling. 

“Is that so?” he asked. 

Betty nods. 

“Then why are you in my lap?” he asked, laughing.

“Oh, shut up.” she laughed. 

Jughead started to tickle her. She giggles. “Then what?” he asked. 

“Ugh” she said. 

“Saturday we are going dance shopping and then roller skating.” she said. 

“Ahh. There it is.” he smirked. 

“What?” Betty asked innocently. 

“Trying to butter me up with some breaking and entering so I’ll willingly go dress shopping with you.” He said, grinning. 

“No, I had the other plans, before learning the information about the doctor.” She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Ugh, the dance.” Jughead said as he remembered it was next week. 

“Stop, you big baby. You will be fine.” she said. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, which in return made Betty slap his arm playfully. 

“It’s only for a few hours and I'm sure you will be rewarded for all of your troubles.” she said. 

“Oh!” Jughead said. That has peaked his interest. “Tonight? Or dance night?” he asked. 

“I’m sick,” she said, pouting.

“Has that ever stopped us before?” he asked.

Betty laughed. “I Guess it really depends on how good you are,” she said.

“Oh, baby. You know I’m all about being bad.” he said as he kissed her on the lips again. 

Jughead’s phone rings. He grabs it and throws it in the chair next to him. He’s not in the mood to deal with anyone tonight. It’s a we are going to stay in and not speak to anyone, type of night. 

Betty smiled. She loved how Jughead kissed her. 

“So… skating?” he asked as he pulled away.

Betty started laughing. “Took you long enough. I really want to skate and Toni rented the roller rink for a few hours.” She said as she stuck out her bottom lip at him, which made him laugh. 

Jughead then stood up and she followed, “nap time” he said, winking at her. There was a knock at the front door. “No,” he yelled.

“It may be important.” she said. 

“I don’t care.” he said as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, she giggled in his arms. 

~

It’s Friday after school. Betty is feeling a lot better so plans are on. They will go to Dr. Nelson's office and then to the Wyrm. 

Jughead fixes him a sandwich while he waits for Betty to be done getting ready. He’s not sure what she has to do to be ready for some Breaking and Entering. But whatever, he will humor her. 

Betty walks out of the bedroom and Jughead’s mouth drops open. “What are you wearing?” he asked her as he put his food back on the plate. 

Betty looks down at the outfit in question and then backs up to Jughead. “What?” She said it all innocently. 

“You look like Catwoman.” he laughed. 

“Oh” she said. “I may or may not have gotten this from Cheryl's Halloween costumes.” she grinned. 

“You, my love. Are going to stand out like a sore thumb in that get up.” he said to her. 

“Oh” she said frowning. 

“Babe, it’s still light out and you look like Cat Woman. Someone will notice.” He laughed. 

Betty sighed. “You're right. I’ll go change.” she said as she turned around to go back to her bedroom.

“Keep the outfit.” he said, winking at her. “For later,” he adds. 

Betty laughed as she shut the door behind her. 

Jughead finishes his sandwich quickly. He doesn’t like to do anything on an empty stomach. It makes him cranky. He really hopes they can find some information to give to Cheryl.

A few minutes later Betty comes back out dressed mostly in black, except for a pink shirt. She always wears something pink. It’s who she is and Jughead loves it. “Ready when you are.” She told him as she put on her leather jacket. 

“I’m ready,” he said as he got his jacket, put it on and grabbed his keys. He kissed her on the lips before they left. 

It takes them 20 minutes on a bike to get to the Doctors office. It’s empty. Jughead parks away first to look around. He looks for any cameras, which he didn’t seem to find any. It wouldn't be wise to be caught.

He parks the bike in the back of the building and they walk to the entrance. He looks around to see if he can find a way in. He tried the handle just in case it was unlocked. He knew it wouldn’t be but he still tried. 

“Here, let me.” she said as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She stuck in the lock and moved it around until she heard a clicking sound. Betty then turned the handle and the door opened. She looked up at Jughead and smiled. 

Jughead laughed. “We have secrets.” he said. 

“You never asked. If you did, I would have told you.” she said as she stuck the bobby pin back in her hair. 

Jughead shakes his head. He’s completely speechless right now. What do you say to that?

They walk in and look around. It looks like a normal office. Jughead was expecting some type of secret lair. 

“It’s so boring in here.” Betty said. 

Jughead laughed. He’s guessing that she was expecting something different as well. 

“Just a front.” he said. “Probably has to look all clean and pristine.” he said. 

Betty pointed to filing cabinets against the back wall. They walk over and start opening and going through the files that are there. 

“These files all have Bulldog’s names on them.” she said, 

Jughead pulls out his phone and takes pictures of them. “They all seem to meet on the same day, minutes apart and are all referred by Clifford Blossom.” he said. 

“Why would he refer to them? He’s not a doctor.” Betty said as she continued to look through more files. 

“That my dear Betts, is a very good question. They seem to be signed up for next Wednesday.” he said. 

“Oh, we can do a stake out.” she suggested. 

Jughead laughed at her eagerness. “Do you have the B&G that day?” he asked. 

“Nope.” she grinned. 

“Okay, good.” he said. 

Jughead takes some more pictures and then he takes pictures of the room. You never know what’s hidden in plain sight. 

“Look at this.” Betty said as she pointed to something on the papers. “It’s signed H.L” she adds.

“This may be the link between Clifford blossom and Hiram Lodge.” Jughead said. 

“Or Hermione,” Betty stated. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s not enough to go on. It could be someone else. But you know and I know it’s Hiram” he said. 

“Oh, I know,” she said. “But it’s a start.” she adds. 

“Yeah” he said as he started to put the papers back. They need to make everything look untouched. 

He walks over to her and she's wiping down fingerprints. “Do you know how beautiful you are,” he said to her. 

Betty looks up and smiles, blushing a tomato red. “And do you know how handsome you are?” she said. 

“I sure do.” he laughed. 

“You are a fool, Jughead Jones and I love you.” she said as she leaned up and kissed him,

“I love you too,” he said as he pulled her into him and started to kiss her more intensely. 

Betty was moaning. “Juggie:” she breathed out. 

“Yes, Princess” he said. 

“This isn’t the time or place for this.” she giggled. 

Jughead pulled away. He momentarily forgot where he was for a second. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s get out of here before we get caught. We have enough information for now.” he said. 

“Okay” Betty nods. 

They both double check everything and make sure everything is back in it’s place and head out the way they came in. 

~

They hop on the bike and head over to the Wyrm. It’s packed when they get there. The party started earlier than Betty thought it would. 

Jughead helps Betty off the bike when he parks. “Such a gentleman” she said. 

“Shh, people may hear you. I don’t want it to ruin my reputation.” he whispered in her ear. 

It made her giggle. “What? You don’t want people to know how much of a softy you are.” she said. 

“Only to you my love” he said as he laid a soft kiss on her lips. Betty started to moan. That man made her weak in the knees. 

“Let’s go” he said as he grabbed her hand as they walked inside the bar and back to their claimed table at the back of the bar. 

“Carly” Betty screeches as she let's go of Jughead's hand and runs to her friend. 

“Betty Boo,” Carly said as the two women hugged. 

“I missed you,” Betty said. 

“Missed you too.” Carly said. 

“Wait… Are you?” Betty said as she pulled back and looked at Carly. 

“Yeah. 5 months” she said as she rubbed her round belly. 

“That’s amazing. Congrats” Betty said as she hugged Carly again. 

Betty looks at Jughead who is congratulating Tyler. 

A few minutes have passed and Jughead walks over to Betty. “What are you smiling at?” he asked her as he pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Everything. I’m just so happy” she smiled.

Jughead leaned down for another kiss. He could kiss her all day and all night. “Jug” he hears. 

“Busy” he yelled.

“Bro, it’s important” 

He turns and sees it’s Archie. “I’ll be back,” he told Betty.

“Okay, I need to use the restroom anyways.” she said as she moved away and grabbed Carly’s arm and took her with her. 

Jughead walks over and sits down next to Archie. “What’s up?” he asked him.

“There are a few people saying that they saw Jason here the day he disappeared.” he said. 

“Impossible. He would never come here. Why would he?” Jughead questioned. 

“Yeah I know, how do you want to proceed with this information?” Archie asked. 

“Right now, nothing. Just keep looking around, there is someone that has the right information we need” jughead said. 

It happens so quickly. A scream from the back of the bar. Jughead knew who it was immediately. He gets up quickly knocking over his chair and runs to the noise. Everyone hears the same noise and follows. He sees Betty crouched over. He moves to her and pulls her into him. “Who the hell are you?” he asked the woman who was standing directly next to her. 

The woman is obviously nervous. She is shaking, afraid of what’s going to come. 

“Who are you?” Jughead asked more calmly this time.

“Umm… I’m Dianne Dunn” she said. 

“Do you know where you are? Kind of stupid walking into a snake pit by yourself.” Jughead said. 

“Well, I don’t know. I work for Investigate now and I want to do a story on Betty and her family” Miss Dunn said. “Is this necessary.” She adds, pointing to all the people surrounding her. 

“I don’t want to talk about me or my family. If you really knew about me, you know that I can’t be touched like that” Betty said. She looked up at Jughead. “I don’t trust her,” she adds. Betty then looks at Rob and Archie. “Get her out of here.” she tells them.

Rob and Archie didn’t hesitate when she asked. They walked over and grabbed Miss Dunn's arm. 

“Don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on me” she yelled. It made both men stop in their tracks. 

“Fine” Archie said as he backed away. Allowing the two women standing behind him to get in front of him. 

“We got his Arch” Toni said as she got on one side, Cheryl on the other side of her. 

“Move,” Cheryl said. 

Miss Dunn doesn’t move. 

“You lady, have a death wish.” Toni laughed. “I promise, We don’t bite… hard.” she adds, as she continues to laugh. 

“Toni!” Cheryl said, laughing. “Be good,” she adds. 

“What? I am good. The bitch touched Betty” she said.

“I know that,” Cheryl said. 

“Then let me be” Toni laughed. 

Cheryl laughed with her and gave up. “I’m not going to ask again, Move bitch” she said. 

Toni smirked.

Both women walked Miss Dunn out. Betty is still in Jughead’s arms. Her panic attack wasn’t all that severe, so she was able to bounce back from it quickly. Betty looks up at Jughead. “I don’t trust her. She is up to something.” she said. “And i’m going to find out.” she adds, as she pulled out her phone and started to do something on it. 

Jughead walks over to Pea. “Check her out.” he said.

“Ha!” Betty said. 

“What?” Jughead said as he turned around to see her smiling. 

“I just checked. There is no Dianne Dunn that works for Investigate Now. It doesn’t exist.” she said.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” he said. 

Toni and Cheryl walk back in. “I have her license plate. Don’t know if it’s real or not, but we can check it out.” Toni said. 

“She doesn’t exist.” Betty said, 

“Huh?” Toni said. 

“Betty just looked her up, the place she said she worked for doesn’t exist.” Jughead said. 

“Something that was strange” Betty said, 

“What's that?” Jughead asked as they walked over to their table and sat down, pulling Betty into his lap to sit. 

Toni and Cheryl sat across from them while the others soon found their place. 

“She called me Betty.” Betty said. “Every report that I am in says my name is Elizabeth. Yet she called me Betty” she adds. 

“Oh, that is something,” Jughead said. “Don’t worry, we will find out who she is and what she wants” he adds as he kisses her.

Betty smiles and lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She’s tired, it's been a long day. She hears all the chatter among her friends but soon she drifts off into a deep sleep.

Jughead stays for a little bit longer before he borrows Fang’s jeep to go home. He doesn't want to wake up Betty. She looks so peaceful. He gently puts her in the Jeep and they head back to the trailer.


	10. Dark days

Jughead sits outside the Wyrm, smoking a cigarette. It’s the day of the dance. He’s been dreading this day since Betty started talking about it. He is not that guy that does dances, he has never been to one and he didn’t plan on going to one, ever. That’s until a certain Blonde had begged him too. She didn’t beg, she asked, nicely and he gave in. How could he say no to her?  
But that doesn't take away from him actively plotting to get out of it.

For instance, he could fake a cold, need to wash his hair, or have a family emergency. The excuses are endless. He smiles at all the ones he has heard over the years from various people that he has encountered.

He wouldn’t do that though, he loves her too much for that. He would suck it up, put on a suit and tie and go dance with the love of his life.

“Boss?”

Jughead looks up and sees Pea standing next to him. “Hey” he said.

“That lady is back in town.” Pea said,

“What lady?” Jughead questioned.

“The one from the bar last week, Dianne Dunn” Pea said.

“Oh, is she now.” he said. Jughead has had his serpents out looking for her. He doesn’t trust her and he knows for certain that she is up to something and it has to do with Betty.

“She came from Centerville,” Pea said as he sat down next to Jughead.

“That’s where Betty is from” Jughead said,

“Mmhmm” Pea said.

“How did you find this out?” he asked. “I wouldn’t have thought she would be from there. It makes it too obvious.” he adds, as he pulls out a cigarette and hands it to Pea.

“Razor and Chad were doing some business up there and they had seen her, coming out of the Walmart there.” Pea said.

“It’s always Walmart,” Jughead said, shaking his head.

Pea chuckled. “Chad also informed me that weird people live there and Razor doesn't want to go back,” Pea said as he continued to laugh.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“Razor said and I quote, “The crackhead that came out of Walmart and started to hit on me and I’m not gay” he said.

“He’s not?” Jughead laughed.

“I guess not," Pea said, also laughing,

"Oh, who knew," Jughead said as he shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t matter to Jughead what his Serpent's sexuality was. His best friend Fangs is gay. He just assumed Razor was gay by the way he looked and acted at times. It goes to show you can’t judge a book by its cover.

“I know right. But whatever it doesn't really matter I guess," Pea said.

“Not at all,” he said, as he nodded. “But they need to go back up there.” Jughead said as he watched Archie pull up.

“Eh, they're still up there. I wouldn’t let them leave” Pea laughed. “I have them trying to find where she is staying at” he adds,

Archie walks over to them. “Sup” he said to both men.

“Hey, Arch” Jughead said as he looked up at Pea. He was looking at his phone now. “What’s wrong?” he asked him.

“Josie, I need to see what she wants. I’ll catch up to you later” he said as he walked over to his bike and left.

“How's it going?” Jughead asked as Archie sat down next to him. Jughead seems to be popular today. But that comes with the territory of being the Serpent King.

“Same shit different day.” he laughed. “Mom is coming back from Chicago next week and it’s put my dad in a mood.” Archie adds as he let's out a loud sigh. Archie’s parents have been on and off again for a few years. When they are off, Archie gets put in the middle and it makes it awkward for him. Those weeks he usually stays with someone else.

“Sorry, bro. You can stay with us, if you need too” Jughead said,

“I may take you up on the offer,” he laughed. “Are you doing okay? You seem a little off” Archie adds,

“I don't know. I can’t shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen.” Jughead said.

“I feel ya, It’s dark times bro” Archie said.

“Yeah” Jughead sighed.

“I only stopped by because I saw you sitting. I need to get ready for tonight. You should probably do the same” Archie said as he stood up.

“Don’t remind me” Jughead said

“Bro, you will be fine, It’s not the end of the world. It’s just a dance," Archie laughed.

“I see whose side you're on," Jughead said.

“No sides, just trying to help you out before Betty has your ass” Archie laughed as he walked away.

Jughead sighed. It’s just a dance. Why is he so anxious? Jughead stands up and heads towards his bike. He smells rain in the air. There's a storm brewing and he's unsure what type.

Maybe it will rain and they will cancel the dance. He can only hope.

~

A few hours later Jughead stands in front of the mirror that is on his door. He’s trying to tie this tie. He’s getting frustrated. Why does everything have to be complicated?

Jughead hears the door to the bedroom open and he turns and looks. He see’s Betty standing there.

Betty has a pink dress on with pink heels. Her hair is down. She is perfection.

“Wow!” Jughead said as he walked over to her. He was in awe of her beauty.

“Do you like it?” she asked, nervously.

“I love” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

“Be careful, Juggie. I don’t want to mess up my hair or makeup” she giggled.

Betty looked at his tie just hanging around his neck, untied. “Having trouble?” she asked.

Jughead blushed and it didn’t go unnoticed by Betty. “No’ he sighed. “Yes” he said when he realized there was no use in lying.

Betty laughed, “Come here” she said as she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to her. She laid a soft kiss to his lips first before tying the tie. “See, not that hard.” she said.

“Not yet, anyways.” he smirked.

Betty blushed, she understood what he meant.”Juggie” she said as she patted his chest playfully.

He chuckled.

There is a knock on the door, altering them so that their ride is out front.

“You ready?” he asked her.

Betty laid a kiss on the side of his mouth. “I am,” she said, pulling away from him. “You look amazing, Juggie” she smiles.

Jughead blushes seldomly, today it happened twice. He knows he looks good, he's told that all the time. But when Betty says it, it makes him feel things he's never felt before. It’s all about being loved and he is still getting used to it.

They walk hand and hand outside and see everyone standing there.

“Wow!” Jughead said again. The girls all looked amazing. They had the same dress on, but in different colors. “A rainbow-” he said, being interrupted.

“Of Awesomeness” Toni said, smirking.

Jughead chuckled. “All of you look amazing,” he said.

“Awe, thanks Jones,” Toni said.

“You really are a big sortie,” Betty said.

“For real,” Toni said.

“Hey!” Jughead said. “ Don’t tell all of my secrets,” he adds, laughing.

“Oh, my bad, it just slipped out” Betty said as she grinned.

“Sure, it did,” he said as he pulled her into him again.

“Hey,” she said, giggling.

“Are you ready?” Fangs asked. “The dance starts soon,” he said.

Jughead nods, and they all get into the limo SUV. Inside their limo, it was the grandest thing they had ever seen. They really felt like royalty when they arrived at the school for the dance. When they get out, everyone is watching them. Never in a million years did the other students think the Serpents would show up to one of the school's dances. But here they are, all dressed up and getting out of the Limo.

“They are watching us?” Toni said, a little annoyed.

“Let it be, let's go and enjoy ourselves.” Jughead said as he took Betty’s hand and walked inside the school.

The other Serpents follow after.

Once inside they were in awe again, It was beautiful here.

“It’s so beautiful.” Betty said.

Jughead leaned in and whispered. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Betty laughed. “You're so cheesy,” she grinned.

The first thing they do is go take pictures. Each couple takes a picture. Then the girls take a picture together, the boys next, even though they protested. Betty insisted and Toni backed her up, there was no way getting out of this, so they ended up just doing it. The last picture was all of them together, Jughead thinks that one is going to be the best. It’s something about being with all of your loved ones in one place that makes it even better.

Betty looks around. This is the first dance she has ever been to. There were many times at her school in Centerville that she wanted to go. But her father would never allow her to. He would tell her that it made her look like a whore.

“Dance with me.” Betty said as she looked up at Jughead.

“Of course.” he said as he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. They start to slow dance to the song that is on. “Do you know that we have been together for a year now.” he said to her.

“Yeah, the best year of my life, Juggie.” she said as she laid her head onto his chest. “You saved me. I didn’t know I needed you until you came along. You complete me.” she said as she pulled away, looked into his eyes and smiled. “I love you” she adds.

“The moment I saw you, I was mesmerized. You're so beautiful and brave, the smartest person I know and you love like no other, I admire that you fight for what you believe in.” he said as he kissed her hard on the lips.

Betty smiled as he pulled away. “You protect me and the others you care about like nothing I have ever seen before. You protect me like a loved one should, something that I never knew. You always put others before yourself. That’s a true king. My king” she said as she laid her head on his chest away as they swayed to the music.

This is the most vulnerable jughead has ever been. He’s telling her everything that he feels. “You are honest and kind. You care about others. You judge no one, not even me, which I’m grateful for.” he chuckled. She smiled. “But you also complete me. I’m nothing without you, I’m not a King without his Queen. You make me want to be a better person and show me that I could love.” he said. “I love you with everything I have and I will love you forever” he said as he kissed her one last time before the music stopped.

Jughead looked up and saw everyone watching them, like they were the only ones in the room. He shook his head at them and laughed.

“I need to use the ladies room.” Betty said as she walked out of the gym.

As Jughead walked over to the refreshment table, he worked up an appetite. As he's picking some cookies. He hears his name. “Jug.” He turns and sees a worried looking Archie and Pea running towards him.

“Whoa!! What's wrong?” he asked them.

“Boss, it’s FP” Pea said

“What about him?” he asked.

“They arrested him.” Archie said.

“For what. Public intoxication” Jughead laughed as he proceeded to eat another cookie. His father's drunkenness was the least of his concerns. His father is a grown man that is capable of dealing with the choices he makes.

“No, Jug,” Archie said.

“They arrested him for the murder of Jason Blossom.” Pea said.

The cookie Jughead has in his hand fell to the table. He slowly turned to them. “What did you just say?” he asked.

“The cops showed up at the Wyrm and took him.” Archie said. “He didn’t even resist,” he adds.

“Jones”

Jughead turns and sees Toni and Cheryl run towards him. He’s not in the mood to deal with any more.

“What!” he yelled.

“We went to look for Betty.” Toni said, “We couldn’t find her.” she adds.

“She went to the restroom,” he said.

“yeah, I know. But it's been a few minutes and so we decided to go make sure she was okay.” Toni said.

“Then we found this, along with her phone.” Cheryl said as she handed him a note.

He reads it.

_**She’s mine now** _

_**DD** _

“Fuck!” he screamed as he crumpled up the paper. Could this get any worse?

~

Jughead doesn’t know what to do right now. He feels like he is being pulled into many different directions right now. Jughead is looking in every room of this budi king looking for any trace of Betty. There’s no sign of her. The others are following him, unsure what he’s doing or going to do.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” he screamed.

“What can we do to help, boss?” Pea asked.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “They couldn’t have gotten far,” he said. “Shit!”

Jughead hasn't been this scared in his life.

“Jones. We will find her. Betty is tough” Toni said.

“I’ll go deal with the FP situation” Cheryl said

“Shit, I forgot about that.” Jughead said.

“It’s okay,” Cheryl said. “If I show up in support of the Serpents, maybe it will help.” Cheryl adds.

“I'll go with her.” Toni said.

Jughead started to walk around the room. “I need to clear my head.” he said to no one in particular. “Ugh.Think Jughead.” he said. He walked in circles around the room. It seems like forever when he finally stops and walks back over to his people. He sees the worried looks.

“Okay. The girls will go deal with Fp, you have my permission to do whatever is needed.” he said.

They both nod.

“Pea and Fangs go to Centerville and meet up with Razor and Chad and find that bitches place.” he said to them.

They both nod.

“Archie and Rob will be with me.” He said. “Pea, before you leave, send a message out letting them know the Queen has been taken. Everyone needs to be on high alert. I want the elders stationed on the exits of town. I want everyone watching everyone.” he said.

“I got you boss,” Pea said as he got on his phone and walked out of the room with fangs.

“I'll keep you updated,” Cheryl said as she took Toni’s hand and walked out after Pea.

“So what do you want us to do?” Archie asked.

“We are going to ride and have a nice conversation with Kai and the ghoulies.” Jughead said as they walked out of the room, Archie and Rob followed.

They get on their bikes and head out, Jughead leads and they follow. He wants to check some places out before they head to the ghoulies lair. Just in case he sees something. He will take anything at this point.

After a while he gives up and heads to the Westside of town. It’s probably not the best idea to just show up with Archie and Rob, but at this point Jughead doesn’t care. They park and get off their bikes and head to the entrance. “Kai!” Jughead yelled.

A few minutes later Kai shows up. “Jones, Oh, don't we all look fancy, we're all dressed up. Did you do that for me?” he laughed. “Also, sorry about your old man.” he smirked.

“No you're not.” Jughead said. “And that’s not why I’m here.” he adds as he clenches his fist together, trying not to lose it.

“Then enlighten me then.” Kai said.

“Someone took Betty, I want to know if you had heard anything.” Jughead said.

Kai started to laugh. “Why do you think someone took her? Maybe, just maybe she figured out the Serpents are shit.” he said as a few other ghoulies came and stood next to him.

“Kai!” Jughead yelled. “I am not in the fucking mood for your games.” he added.

“I didn’t take her,”

“I know, I didn’t think you did. I just want information and you know things.” he said.

“That I do,” he said. “I'll keep an eye out and if I hear anything I promise I will tell you.” Kai said Jughead watched him for a second. Kia seems concerned and for the first time ever Jughead believes him.

Kai starts to walk over to Jughead. Archie and Rob have started to move. Jughead puts his hand up to stop them. There is no threat here.

“Penny told me once that she kept on getting calls from a woman in Centerville. Penny did a little research and found out this woman was in cahoots with Betty's father. Penny told me she had taken care of it, but I'm guessing the problem came back.” he said.

“Thank you.”

Kai nods and walks back from where he came from.

“Let’s go,” Jughead told Archie and Rob.

“That was easier than I thought.” Archie said.

“Kai understands the seriousness of this and how far I’m willing to go. Plus, that's his cousin.” he said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Archie smiled.

They get on their bikes and before they head off Jughead makes a call to his cousin who works in the prison. “Hey Vinny, It’s Jug. Could you get me the visitor log for Hal Cooper and get it to me as soon as possible… Thanks”

“Let’s head to the Wyrm,” Jughead said as they rode off.

~

At the Wyrm

They walk in and immediately go to the bar.

“I need some aspirin. I have a massive fucking headache” Jugehad said.

8-ball walks over to him and hands him a bottle. “You need to eat something,” he said.

“I can’t eat until she's home”

“Jug, she will survive this. She will come home.” 8-ball said. “Now eat” he yelled at him.

Jughead nods and takes the sandwich 8-ball made for him. They all know if he gets hungry, he gets cranky and mean. None of them want that right now, so they make sure he's at the top of his game.

Jughead’s phone rings as he finishes the sandwich, It’s Pea. He answers it.

“Hello:”

“Hey boss”

“Find anything?” Jughead asked.

“Actually we did.” Pea said, “We found her house and let me tell you she has quite the obsession with Betty. I took some pictures, I’ll send them to you”

Jughead puts his phone on speaker so he can look at the text. He sees the pictures. She has photos of Betty everywhere, She's been watching her for awhile. Some of those pictures are almost a year old.

“Holy shit!”

“Tell me about it.” Pea said “Its crazy as fuck up here” he adds.

“I talked to Kai and he said that Penny had been investigating this lady and she has connections with Hal, so I called Vinny and he's getting the visitor logs for me.”

“From the looks of it, I think she's solo.” Pea said. “Nothing here reads she has a partner” he adds.

“Okay, give one final sweep and head back”

“Will do boss,” Pea said as he hung up the phone.

Jughead sighed,

Archie and Rob came over with a list of abandoned places close to the school.

“I believe she is in one of these places” Archie said.

“ I agree, she didn’t leave town and she has to be close by because someone would have noticed.“ Rob said.

“Very good, this will help”

The door to the bar opens and Toni and Cheryl walk in.

“Any word?” Toni asked.

“Nothing, we have some leads though” he said. “What about my dad?” he asked.

“Supposedly they found the gun that was used to kill Jason at the place he had been staying at.” Cheryl said.

“My dad is not stupid.” he said.

“I know, the judge won't set bail because he’s already a convicted felon,” Cheryl said.

“That doesn't surprise me”

“It will all be okay, everything will work out. We know he didn’t do this” Cheryl said.

“Ugh” Jughead said sighing

“What?” Toni asked,

“Betty has been investigation jason’s murder. She has found stuff that I think will help, or is getting closer. She was telling me about it but I was distracted” he said, smirking.

Toni shakes her head at him, she knows exactly why he was distracted, He has a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

“Do you think my brothers murder and Betty's disappearance are connected?” Cheryl asked.

“Nah, this bitch who took Betty is crazy, she has her own agenda” he said.

They all go and sit down. They all are getting tired. Cheryl gets on her phone and Toni seems concerned about something.

“Arch?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

“How many places are on the list?”

“55” he said.

“Thats alot, let's work together and narrow it down”

Archie nods, pulls out the list and puts it on the table.

As they go through the list, Jughead gets a call from Vinney with much needed information. The lady’s name in question is Vanessa Hargrove. She visited Hal at least 5 times a week. His obsession with Betty must have transferred on to her.

Jughead googles her name and finds out that she comes from a family who owns train stations around the nation. He gets the list and finds out that there are 10 abandoned buildings that are right around the train tracks. Now they are getting somewhere.

After a while Pea and Fangs show up.

“Good you’re here” jughead said as they sat down at the table. “I called some others and they should be here soon,” he adds.

Jughead goes over everything that he has learned with Pea and Fangs.

“So what are you going to do when we find her?” Pea asked. He already knew the answer, he just wants Jughead to say it.

“Make her wish she was never born” he grinned.

Pea laughed. “You're such a softy” he smirked, “What about here, you have seemed to calm a bit” he said.

“Oh, I’m nervous. But I have faith, she’s alright. I feel it in my heart” jughead said.

“Betty’s a tough cookie, now let's go get our queen” Pea said,

“Let’s” they all said getting up at the same time.

In Unity there is strength.


	11. Revelations

Betty awoke and her head hurt, the last thing she remembers was walking into the girl’s restroom at the high school. She hears silence, no music, no talking, there's not a single breath being taken, only hers. She’s afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what she is going to see.

She is handcuffed to the bed. Of course, she thought, what else could go wrong? She moves her hand around and it clunks on the metal bed frame. Betty sighed in frustration. 

As time went by she started to remember, she was hit over the head. She stays still in position and she doesn’t want to let anyone know she's awake. Then it comes to her, it was the lady from the bar, the one that wanted to interview her about her family. 

Betty open’s her eyes when she hears a voice. 

“You're awake, very good,” she said as she went towards Betty and sat down next to her. 

“Dianne Dunn.” Betty said, moving away as much as she could. 

“That would be me.” she said. She then sat a tray down next to her.

“Where are we?” Betty asked, knowing she wasn’t going to get an answer. 

“Take this.” Dianne said as she offered her some water.

Betty took it, took a drink and spit it out at her. 

Seconds later, Dianne punched her and knocked her out. “Bad move” she says as she moves Betty back into a comfortable position on the bed.

~

Betty wakes up later. She’s not sure how much time has passed.

“Wake up” she said. “It’s time to cleanse your soul of all your sins and prepare you to join your father.” she adds. 

Betty watches as she tries to come up with a plan. She must play her game for now. She smiles as she let's Dianne Dunn ramble on. One thing Betty determines is that this lady has lost her marbles. She thought her father was crazy, he had nothing on her. Dianne rambles on about nonsense she doesn't pay attention to, she looks around the room, she doesn’t have a smart set up. It would be easy to get out of here. 

Betty smiles, over the past year she has learned a lot about herself, how to protect and defend herself. She isn’t the weak little girl from a year ago, and this woman doesn't know that. Eventually Dianne leaves the room. She gets to work. Betty pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and puts it in the key hole to the cuffs. It’s a little tricky because she can only use one hand. Betty uses her mouth instead, After a minute she hears a clicking sound and it unlocks. Free at last, she thought. 

Betty looks around the room and grabs the lamp, she unplugs. She needs to get out of here before Jughead burns down the town looking for her. 

Betty looks out the window and she sees train tracks and a sign for Timberland Industrial. She then knows she is by the school and hasn’t gone far. This is a good thing. 

Betty runs and grabs the handcuffs from the bed and goes and stands behind the door, lamp in one hand, cuffs in the other and waits. 

It doesn't take long for her to come back. “Elizabeth," she said as she opened the door. “It’s time to repent.” she adds as she stopped and smirked when she saw Betty was gone. 

Betty shakes her head, she really is crazy. 

“Oh, a game of hide and seek. Fun times” she yelled. 

Dianne turns around and sees Betty standing by the door. Dianne rushes her and Betty hits her over the head with the lamp. Dianne goes down to the ground. She’s not moving. Betty kicks her to see if she is awake or playing. Dianne doesn’t move. Betty pulls her to the bed that’s in the corner of the room. Used the handcuffs and cuffed her to the bed. She then checks to see if she has anything on her, she doesn’t. 

Betty hears the sounds of bikes. 

“Jughead” she said. 

Betty slowly opens the door and peaks out. It's a large room, like a warehouse. There's a bunch of machinery around. She walks out and steps on a nail. Betty then realized her shoes were gone. Why? Take her shoes. Never mind that, she thought. She carefully walks around the rusty nails and broken glass careful she doesn't walk on a piece. Betty sees a door and heads that way, she opens and sees it lead outside, one step closer. Betty looks around for the bikes, a sign of Jughead or any of the serpents. 

“Someone, anyone," she says out loud. She scans the area when she sees red hair. “Archie” she said. 

Archie turns around when he hears his name and starts running towards Betty when he sees her. 

Betty felt someone grab her from behind. She relaxed when she smelt that familiar smell of cigarettes and vanilla. “Juggie” she said as she turned around and fell into his arms. For the first time ever she didn't panic when someone came up on her from behind. 

“Princess” he said. He leaned down and kissed her. 

“Where is she?” Archie asked. Meaning Dianne Dunne

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked first and foremost 

“How did you get out?” Pea asked. 

Everyone was talking at once and it was making her feel overwhelmed. Jughead sensed her uneasiness. “One at a time.” he said. 

Betty smiled gratefully. 

Cheryl, Toni and Fangs soon arrive. 

“Betty,” Toni said. 

“Is it Dianne?” Cheryl asked. 

“Is she alone?” Fangs asked. 

Again everyone was talking at once. “Stop!” Betty yelled. Everyone then stopped, including Jughead, who was yelling at all of them for talking. “She is handcuffed to the bed, I want to go, I’m hungry and I really need to pee?” she adds as she walks over to Jughead's bike. 

“Where are your shoes?” Toni asked. 

Betty glared at her. 

Pea starts to laugh “I guess she didn’t need our help after all.” he said. 

Jughead walks over to where she was waiting. “Are you okay?” he asked again as she never answered his question the first time. 

“I am, that lady is crazy,” she said. 

Jughead took off his jacket and wrapped it around her when he saw her shiver. She still had her homecoming dress on. 

“Thank you.” she said. 

Jughead nods. “But yeah” he said as he responded to her, “I gathered as much. I will tell you about it later. Will you be okay if Archie and Rob take you back to the trailer?” he asked her. He couldn’t go back with her, he needed to tend to Dianne Dunne.

“Yeah. What about you?” she asked. 

“King duties” he said, 

She understood what that meant. He needed to deal with her and with that she needed to let him even though she didn’t want to leave him. “Okay, yeah. I’ll go with them.” she smiled. 

Jughead kissed her hard on the lips. She melted into him. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.” he told her. 

“Juggie, go do what you need to do. I’ll be fine.” she said. “I’m not weak.” she adds. 

“I know and you amaze me more and more with every passing day.” he said. 

“I’m not the same girl as I was a year ago” 

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. “ I know,” he said. 

“Jug” Archie said. 

Jughead put up his hand waving him over. “You and Rob take Betts home,” he said. 

Archie frowned. He really wanted to be part of the action, but he will do anything Jughead asks of him. “Okay” he said as he pointed to Rob. 

“Fangs and Pea look around the place to see if you see anything that she left here.” Jughead said. “Toni and Cheryl, you're with me,” he adds. 

“Oh goodie, I’m ready to play.” Toni smirked. 

Jughead kisses Betty one more time as she gets on the back of Archie's bike. Then watch as both Rob and him ride off. He turns to the others. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

“I was born ready,” Toni said, laughing. 

They all walk inside and hear someone yelling. Jughead walks in the door where the sound is coming from first. 

“Fuck” she said when she saw the Serpents entering the room. 

“HI” jughead smiled. 

Toni walked over and uncuffed the cuffs from the bed with the key she found on the table over there, Cheryl helped drag her to the chair and rebuffed her from behind. 

“Let's talk,” Jughead said. 

“The fun part.” Toni said as she pulled her hair, making sure she was paying attention. 

“Dianne Dunne aka Vanessa Hargrove. Age 32 from Centerville. Part of the Hargrove transit company.” he said. “Am I forgetting anything?” he asked. 

“Fuck you” she yelled. 

Jughead laughed, “Nah, we cool” he said as he pulled out his knife and ran the tip of the blade across her face, making sure not to break the skin. He only wanted to scare her… for now.

Vanessa watches out of the corner of her eyes. 

“What I really would love to know is why come after my Betts?” he asked her. “I can’t believe that you could be this stupid and think there wouldn’t be any consequences. I know you have done your research. You have to know about me and my Serpents.” he adds. 

She said nothing.

“Right?” he yelled this time, which made her jump.

“She needed to be cleansed of her sin,” she said. “She’s living in sin.” she adds. 

“Huh?” 

“She’s impure, she’s underage living with a man and having impure relations.” she said as she looked directly at Jughead. 

“Yeah we do.” he laughed. 

“Jones!” Toni yelled. 

“Alright, alright.” He said he knows this isn't the time to make jokes. “Why her though?” he asked. 

“Because he wanted her. His last wish before he died was for his family to be reunited” Vanessa said. 

“Wow,” Cheryl said. 

Jughead growled under his breath. “Hal cooper?” he asked. 

“No, Hal Blossom” she said. 

“Huh” he said again.

“A few weeks before his death he changed his name to Blossom. He was getting daily visits from the one who is helping us evolve. It was a request.” she said. 

“And who was that?” 

Vanessa looks around. “He helped me better myself. I was going down the wrong path. I was living in sin, he cleansed me and now I’m doing god's work.” she said. 

“Who?” he said louder this time, getting impatient with her. 

“Clifford Blossom” she said, 

“Whoa.” Toni said as she grabbed Cheryl's hand. That was one name she wasn’t expecting. 

“Clifford Blossom as in the Maple Blossoms?” Jughead asked Vanessa, just to clarify.

“Yes, he is one of the nicest people I have ever met.” she said. 

“Have you talked to him recently?” Cheryl asked as she came from behind her and stood in front of her now. 

“What is it to you?” Vanessa said, giving her attitude. 

“I’m Cheryl Blossom,” Cheryl said. 

“Oh, that means you're here to help me then.” she said. 

Cheryl started laughing. “I’m going to help you alright.” She said, looking at Toni, who smirked. 

Jughead leans down and is at eye level with Vanessa. “Anything else you want to tell me?” he asked her. 

“Why? You're going to hurt me anyways.” she said. 

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt you. I won't put my hands on a woman,” he said. 

Vanessa let out a soft laugh and was going to say something but Jughead spoke first.

“but my girls here do.” he said as he pointed at Cheryl and Toni.

Vanessa gulped. “Are you going to kill me?” she asked.

Jughead said nothing to her. He looked over at Cheryl and Toni. “I’ll be with Betts. Come over when you're done, we have things to discuss.” he said as he walked out of the room. Pea and Fangs wait behind with the girls. 

Jughead gets on his bike and rides back to the trailer. It doesn't take long to get to Sunnyside, which is very close to the Industrial park they were at. He walks in and Archie and Rob are sitting on the couch playing Xbox. 

“Is she in the bed room?” he asked them. 

“Yeah, she's showering.” Rob said. 

“I sent a message out saying she was safe.” Archie said. 

“Okay, Thanks,” he said. 

“Rosemary is making us some tamales and bringing them over soon.” Rob said. 

Neither Archie nor Rob have stopped playing the game, which makes Jughead laugh. Talent

“Everyone will be over here once they are done with her.” he said as he walked inside his bedroom. 

Betty is sitting on the bed brushing her hair. “Hi.” he said as he walked over, kissed her and then sat down next to her. 

“Hi,” she smiled softly at him. 

“I was so worried.” he said. 

“I’m sorry.” she said, looking down at her hands. 

“Not your fault” he said as he took her hands into his. He flips them over to make sure there aren't any new marks. 

“I didn’t do it.” she says. “I mean I wanted to, but I told myself I didn’t need to,” she adds. 

Jughead smiles at her response. 

Betty laughed. “I’m a magnet for crappiness” she said, “I’m getting used to that” she sighed. 

Jughead hated this. Betty has dealt with more crap than anyone should have to and she’s only 17. She mentioned she wasn’t the same girl from a year ago. She’s right she's not. She has changed too, She is so much stronger then she was and he is so proud of her. 

“I’m a magnet for you.” he said as he tried to lighten the mood. 

Betty giggled. “You're a goof” she said. 

“Your goof” he said as he kissed her again. 

“Yeah you are” she said as her forehead laid against his. She smiles. “I love you,” she said. 

“I love you too,” he said. “The others will be here soon, we are having a chill night.” he said.

“What's for dinner?” she asked. “I’m starving,” she adds. 

“Rob had Rosemary make her tamales, she’s bringing them over soon” he said. 

“Yes” she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. “I love this family” she adds as she shuts the door. 

Jughead laughed, Family, it’s everything and this family loves you too. Betty comes back out and they head out to the living room to find their spot before everyone comes. 

Archie smiles at them and moves. He knows their spot. “Are you doing okay?” he asked her. 

“I’m perfect thank you” she said as she sat down, Jughead beside her. 

The door opens and the others walk in.

“That was fun,” Toni said as she sat down next to Betty. “Hey girly, you gave us a worry” she said,

“She caught me in the restroom at school. I think she hit me over the head with something,” betty said 

“She's one crazy lady, the things we saw at her house in Centerville.” Pea said, shaking his head. “She's been up to this for a while.” he adds. 

“Of course she was, she knew my father” Betty frowned. 

Jughead looked over at her. “Well she can’t hurt you again” Jughead said. 

“Nah, we took care of her.” Toni said. “No one messes with you and gets away with it” she chuckled. 

“She wasn’t very smart, although we have learned some new things” Jughead said, 

“Like what?” Betty asked. 

“Your father changed his last name to Blossom weeks before he died.” he said. 

“Oh, really? That seems a little off considering how much he despised the blossoms.” she said. 

“Yeah I know, next it seems that Clifford, Cheryl's father, is the one that convinced him” he said. 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Cheryl said. 

“That’s something,” Archie said. 

“Yeah so now we have Hal and Clifford working together to cleanse people” jughead said, rolling his eyes at the idiocy of it all.

“This all hurts my brain,” Toni said, rubbing her forehead. “So my question is. Did he cleanse Jason?” she asked.

“That is a good question, my love” Cheryl said, frowning at the thought. 

“And would he come after Cheryl too?” Toni asked. 

“That is something we will watch closely,” Jughead said, 

Cheryl smiled. This is why she’s happy she is with the Serpents, they will protect her and each and every one of them from the evils of the world.

There was a knock at the door. Rob is the closer so he gets up to answer it. It’s Rosemary. “Food is here,” he said. “Thank you for this.” he tells her. 

“No problem, I’m just happy that Miss Betty is safe” she smiled handing him a couple bags of food. “Hi, Forsythe, hi miss Betty," she said as she waved to them before leaving. 

"Forsythe," Toni laughed. “To this day I’m still not over your name," she adds. 

Jughead rolled his eyes at her. “She refuses to call me by my nickname," he shrugged. 

Toni is laughing hysterically. 

“I’m glad that it amuses you," he said flatly. 

“It really does,” she smirked. 

Jughead hates his name, he always has and always will. He is the third in the line of Forsythes. There is one thing he does know. He would not name his son Forsythe Pendelton Jones the 4th. He will have his own original name. He looks at Betty who watches him with amusement. “Yes?” he asked her. 

Betty laughed. “You, getting all bent out of shape over your name, It’s cute” she said. 

Jughead muttered something and got up and went and got some tamales. Betty gets up and follows him, still laughing. 

“Let's watch the Karate kid” Pea suggested, 

“Sounds good to me,” Jughead said as he got his plate of food and helped Betty. 

Pea put the movie on and they ate, watched and relaxed, a good ending to the day when it started so terribly.


	12. Everyday is something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya's peeps.  
> ~  
> Hope everyone is doing well.  
> ~

It’s been about a week since Betty’s kidnapping. It hasn't affected her like everyone thought it would considering her past.

She has been working hard on trying to find evidence to prove that Fp Jones didn’t kill Jason Blossom, even though there is evidence that showed that he did. The biggest question is, why would he? What is in it for him? It’s not like he is the Serpent King anymore.

Cheryl now believes that her father Clifford Blossom killed her brother and framed FP. She herself is trying to figure out more about her father and his doings with Hal and Vanessa.

What is wrong with the parents of their town? Abusers, killers, alcoholics, non existent. The list can go on forever.

Jughead sits around the lunch table in the cafeteria. He knows he has had it easy considering. His people have been through so much and yet they are the strongest people he knows. Especially Betty and Cheryl.

Pea and Fangs come and sit down, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts. They started talking about the football game last night.

Jughead just watches, he's a people watcher and that's how he learns things. People think they are clever in hiding the truth of what they do. Jughead just sits back and smiles. Between the drug deals with the bulldogs and secret love affairs with teachers, nothing is secret. Jughead is clever, Jughead is smart, he only allows people to know what he wants, so in return no one knows anything about him. That's the way he likes it.

He makes a mental note to talk to Archie about Miss. Grundy. That just makes his skin crawl. Archie is better than that, he can find someone better than that.

Jughead looks up and sees Veronica once again staring at him. He sees the Bulldogs walk in with Mr. Muller right behind them. It’s like he wants to be caught. He is daring someone to call him out. Mr. Muller smirks at Jughead as he walks by his table. Fucking Basterd, he thought. The day is coming when he gets what he deserves.

When he hears "Juggie," he doesn’t need to look to find out who it is. He smiles as she sits down next to him and kisses him on the cheek. The light of his life.

“Hi, princess,” he said as he turned to meet her lips. Her soft, soft lips.

“So?” Betty said as she rummaged around in her backpack.

“No!” he said back quickly.

“You don’t even know what I was about to say.” she said.

“Don’t need to, I know your body language,” he laughed.

“Whatever” she said as she placed a flyer in front of him that she pulled out of her bag.

He turned it around without even looking at it.

“Look at it,” she said to him.

Jughead laughed, he loved when she used her voice, especially when she wanted something. He turns it over and it's for a Halloween party. With a costume contest involved. He shakes his head. He already knows where she is going to go with this.

“Again, No,” he said. The last time they went to a school function she was kidnapped. He has no attention on remotely allowing that again, his goal in life is to keep her safe and a loud party in the dark is not that place.

“Really?” Betty said as she crossed her arms against her chest. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.” she adds.

“Oh, I don’t. So you weren't going to ask if we could dress up and go?” he asked her.

“Well, if you put it that way.” Betty said. “Want to go?” she adds as she bit her bottom lip and smiled at him.

Jughead laughed at her cuteness.

“For the third time, No” he said.

“But Babe, why?” she asked him as she now stuck her bottom lip out and pouted at him.

Jughead smirks, he knows he can’t really say no to her, but he does enjoy watching her beg. He will give in eventually.

“Jones, stop it.” Toni said.

Jughead arches his brow at her, then he sees Pea pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. This is the easiest way to make Toni mad. She hates being helpless.

“Put me down.” Toni yelled.

“Nah, little bit” Pea chuckled. “You need to behave,” he adds.

The whole cafeteria is watching them. It’s nothing serious. They are being playful with each other but by the looks on everyone's faces you thought they were murdering someone.

Cheryl walks over to Pea. ”Sweet Pea my dear. Can you please stop the man handling the love of my life? Before the bottoms of my Louboutins leave an imprint on your balls.” She spoke as calmly as she could.

Pea puts Toni down immediately, Cheryl is one not to mess with and not a threat he wants to challenge.

Jughead does not heed her warning, he smiles and gets up and picks Toni up, this time throwing her over his shoulder now.

“God damn it, put me down.” Toni yelled, getting easily agitated.

Mr. Muller walks over to their table. “Gentleman, put the lady down and follow me please.” he said.

“Shit.” Jughead mutters under his breath.

Toni and Cheryl start to laugh.

“That's what you assholes get.” Toni said as she pulled Betty with her and the three of them left,

Jughead glares at the Bulldogs table. He knows they are responsible for this.

They walk down the hallway towards the principal's office. “We were just playing, it was harmless fun.” Jughead said, knowing it wouldn’t do any good.

“It is not an appropriate activity for school grounds.” Mr. Muller said.

“Whatever.” Pea said as he rolled his eyes, he had seen much worse.

When they arrive at the principal's office, Mr. Muller tells Mr. Weatherbee everything that has occurred.

He sits them down. “Mr. Jones, you should know better.” he said.

“I’m sorry for my actions. It should have never happened. We took it too far.” Jughead said. He really didn’t mean it. He was just trying to appease him.

“Mmhmm” Mr. Weatherbee said as he started to type something on the computer that was in front of him. “Unfortunately this isn’t the first incident with you Mr. Jones” he said.

Jughead said nothing.

“Mr. Forgety, Mr. Nunez you will have in school suspension for the remainder of the week” he said, “As for you Mr. Jones you will have a one week suspension” he adds.

Jughead isn’t surprised by this at all.

“This is bullshit,” Pea said.

“Not now,” Jughead said as he shook his head at Pea. He needed him to calm down. They couldn’t have any more nonsense on their school record.

“Remember gentleman, there are always consequences to actions” Mr. Weatherbee said.

Jughead rolled his eyes as he got up and left, while the others followed. “I’ll see you after school” he said, as he went to his locker, grabbed his bag, pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**Jughead** : Just got suspended for the week.  
 **Betty** : No!!!  
 **Toni** : Wow, you were just messing.  
 **Jughead** : he didn’t take it like that.  
 **Archie** : I missed some shit  
 **Toni** : my bad Jones  
 **Jughead** : I bet it was Reggie  
 **Betty** : Juggie, no  
 **Jughead** : Arch, we were messing around at lunch, I got suspended, Pea and fangs got ISS  
 **Pea:** bullshit is what it is  
 **Cheryl** : serves you right for messing with my love  
 **Betty:** Cheryl!!  
 **Cheryl:** Sorry, not sorry.  
 **Archie:** shit, I’ll take care of Reggie  
 **Jughead:** Chill arch, with us on suspension, you need to watch out for the girls  
 **Betty:** Hey!! We can take care of ourselves  
 **Jughead:** That’s not what I meant and you know it  
 **Betty:** yeah, yeah, yeah  
 **Archie** : Bell rang, need to go  
 **Jughead:** I’ll catch y'all later.

Jughead leaves the building and gets on his bike, it's time for lunch, his stomach is calling to be fed. As he heads to Pop’s he sees Mr. Muller, Mr. Blossom and Kai in what seems to be a heated conversation. Jughead takes note and drives off, but he doesn't want to be seen.

Later that day Jughead was taking nap number four when he heard the door to the trailer open. Betty walks in. He watches as she frantically looks around the kitchen and then the living room. She looks towards him and he quickly shuts his eyes.

“I know you are awake," she said as she started to go through the top drawer of the dresser that’s located by the bedroom door.

“You caught me” he said as he sat up. “What are you looking for?” he asked.

“My key to the Blue and Gold. is missing, it’s not on my keychain and I thought that it may have somehow come off somewhere.” she said.

“Betts, key’s don’t magically fall off” he said to her as he stood up and walked over to her. He suspects that someone had taken it off. Why else would he be gone?

“I know and I don’t want to think the worst, all of my Jason's research is there.” she said.

“Why would you keep it there?” he asked, “We have enemies” he said as he sighed.

“I know, it was stupid of me.” she frowned. “What am I going to do?” she said out loud as she moved around the room even faster.

Jughead could tell that this was the beginning of a panic attack. He walks over to her and takes her hand and spins her around and kisses her hard on the lips, a kiss to calm her nerves.

Betty smiled as she pulled back. “What was that for?” she asked.

“What? Can’t I kiss my girlfriend” he laughed.

Betty glares at him

“You need to calm down, we will figure this out” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. This helps calm her down, being tightly held. He’s learned many ways to calm her in the course of the last year.

“Thanks, you always know what to do.” she said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

“That’s because I love you.” he said as he started to leave light kisses down her neck.

Betty starts to giggle. “That tickles.” she said as he didn’t stop his movements. “I love you too” she said as she yelped when he bit down on her neck.

Betty pulled back which made Jughead let out a small growl. She stares at how out of it he is in just a few minutes. She did that to him, she smiles.

“What?” he asked as he re-arranged himself, his pants getting a little uncomfortable.

“I need to find my key.” she said.

“Oh yeah, that. You’re right. Who has a key we could use to get into the room?” he asked.

“Trev does.” she said.

“Who?” he laughed.

“Trevor brown. Valerie's little brother.” She told him as she pulled her phone out of the bag that was on the floor.

“Are you calling him?” he asked.

Betty nods.

Jughead gets up and goes and grabs a coke from the fridge. He heads back to the living room just as Betty puts her phone on the coffee table.

“He will meet us there in 25 minutes.” she said.

“Okay.” he said as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

“Hey, wait. I want to say something first before we leave.” she said.

Jughead slowly turns around. This usually never works in his favor.

“Yes, princess?” he asked.

“I want to talk about our costumes.” she said.

Jughead sighed. “Of course you do, and frankly I’m not sure I want us to go, the last time you were kidnapped.” he said.

“So?” she questioned.

“Betts.” he said as he didn’t want her to beg.

“Juggie, I can’t continue to hide. That’s no way to live.” she said.

Jughead must admit, she has a point.”Fine, what do you have in mind.” he said.

Betty let out a slow smirk. “I’m going as Harley Quinn and you as the Joker.” she said.

“Kind of cliche.” he said.

“So” she said.

Jughead let out a loud laugh. “You are impossible at times.” he said as he picked her up and kissed her. “Fine! We can go,” he said. “On one condition,” he adds.

“What's that?” she asked.

“Convince the others to go. All of them,” he said to her.

“Already done” she smiled.

“Wait, seriously. Was I the last one?” he asked as he put his jacket on.

“Oh that’s cute” she grinned as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

“What’s cute?” he asked her.

They walked outside and he locked the food and they headed to his bike.

“That fact that you thought you had a choice in this matter.” she said as she kissed him softly on the cheek and then got on the back of the bike.

“What the-”

Betty interrupted him, “Language juggie now let's go.” she said,

Jughead shakes his head at her, she amazes him at times. Then he laughs, that's all he can do at the moment.

As they rode to school, Pea and Toni pulled up next to them. Jughead pulls over to the next parking lot and parks, Pea and Toni follow.

“What’s up?” he asked them.

“Jones, I have the most fantastic idea.” Toni said.

“What’s that?” he asked her.

“We drive up to the cliffs on Friday night,” she said.

“What are the cliffs?” Betty asked.

“It’s a place we all used to go to. It’s a beautiful place.” Jughead said.

“I want to go.” she said.

“Sure, why not. Get everything ready and we will go after school.” he said. “Rob got his bike finished so he could give it a test ride” he adds. “What are yall up to?” He adds, asking.

“Going to 8-balls,” Pea said. “Need some new ink,” he adds.

Toni smirked. “What he said. And you?” she asked.

“Going to the school. Betts is missing her key to the Blue and Gold” Jughead said.

“Oh, check with Cheryl, she found a key in the locker room this morning.” she said.

“Thanks T, love you” Betty said to her.

“She loves me, Jones, you have been put on notice.” Toni said to him playfully. He shakes his head at her. She chuckles as she puts her helmet on. “Catch you later alligators” she adds as she blows Betty a kiss.

Betty laughed. “Bye Pea.” she waved at him. “Behave” she adds.

“Never” he said as he put his helmet on and blew her a kiss. Then he rode off.

“I swear to god” he said.

“They are only messing. You are the only man for me” she said as she kissed him. Betty then pulled back and frowned. “Let’s go,” she adds.

Jughead starts the bike and heads to the school. Once they get there Betty calls Cheryl. Jughead smokes while she talks to her.

“Cheryl has a key, but we need to go see Trev first.” she said.

He nods and they walk into the school. They walk in the direction of the Blue and Gold and they see Trev standing at the door staring in.

“Trev?” Betty said.

Trev turns and looks at them and then points inside the room. They walk over and Betty immediately curls her nails into her hand and starts to shake.

“None of that.” Jughead said as he took her hand into his to stop her from harming herself.

The room had been ransacked. Utterly destroyed. Betty let's go of his hand and walks inside. Goes straight to her desk and starts to go through it. “ It’s all gone, there is nothing left,” she said as she looked up at Jughead.

He walks over to her and takes her hand, “We will figure this out.” he said.

“Umm, Betty?” Trev said as he pointed to the back wall.

Betty gasped and Jughead growled.

Written in what seems to be red paint. Go Away you Serpent slut is sprawled on the wall. Jughead quickly grabs Betty and takes her out of the room. “Someone is going to pay for this.” Jughead said to no one.

“I know it was Cheryl's dad, I just know it.” Betty said as she held onto Jughead.

“Let's get you back to the trailer,” he said to her.

“I can clean this up.” Trev offered.

“Thanks, but I can get this. It isn’t your mess.” Jughead said to him. “Thanks for letting us in,” he adds.

Trev nods and walks off.

Jughead takes her hand and they follow suit.

“Wait!” Betty said hurriedly.

“What is it?” he asked with a concerned look.

“My locker.” she said as she let go of his hand and walked to it.

“What?” he said as he followed her.

Betty gets to her locker and opens it up. “I forgot I made copies.” she said as she pulled out a manilla folder.

“Well that’s good news.” Jughead said.

“Yes, i can’t believe I forgot.” she said as she put it in her bag.

Jughead pulls out his phone and texts everyone that they are needed tonight.

A few hours later Jughead sits and he watches Betty go through all the papers that she had, she taped a few up on the wall of the kitchen.

Fangs and Pea are with him, doing the same thing. Watching her work. “She okay?” Pea asked.

“I don’t know. I have never seen her like this.” Jughead said.

The door to the trailer opens and Toni walks in.“Never fear, Toni is here.” Toni said.

“Really?” Jughead said as he rolled his eyes. Toni is so over the top sometimes he just wants to scream.

“I brought food.” she said.

Then she feeds him and makes everything better. “Have I told you I loved you?” he said.

“Not lately but go right ahead and tell me.” she smirked. “Betty, food,” she adds as she starts to watch Betty now. Noticing she hasn’t greeted her yet, which is strange because she is always the first one.

“I’m so close.” Betty said.

“Umm?” Toni said as she looked towards Jughead.

“She’s been like this for the past hour.” Jughead said,

“She’s broken.” Fangs said.

“Hey!” Jughead said as he smacked the back of his head. “Be nice” he adds,

Pea starts to laugh. Jughead glares at him.

“What happened?” Toni asked.

“Yeah, what happened boss?” Pea said. “You sent a text saying you needed us and we see this” he adds.

Jughead frowns. Betty is off, that's for sure.

The door opens again and Archie, Rob and Cheryl walk in.

“Sup, Bro,” Archie said.

“Same shit different day.” Jughead said. “Since you are all here now” he adds.

“So, umm what’s wrong with Betty?” Archie asked.

“Caffeine and more caffeine. She had a lot of coffee and a few energy drinks. Okay, so someone stole Betts' keys to the Blue and gold. There was a lot of information she had on Jason’s death. The office was ransacked and written on the wall was ‘Go away serpent slut.” he adds.

“Excuse me?” Both Cheryl and Toni spoke at the same time.

“Yeah I know, I was angry. Still am. Luckily, she had copies in her locker.” he said as he looked at Betty.

Toni got up and walked over to Betty. Betty looks at her, noticing her for the first time. Toni hugged her and said. “I’m going to kick whoever did this ass.”

“I’m pretty sure it was Mr. Blossom.” Betty said,

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Cheryl said.

“Did you ever find Jason”s Letterman jacket?” Betty asked Cheryl.

“No,” Cheryl said.

“See here’s the thing. Jason was never seen without it. So where is it?” she said, “That’s the key to all of this. FInd the jacket, find the killer.” she adds in a rush.

“My dear cousin please slow down, we will find the proof, okay?” Cheryl said to Betty, she is now standing in front of her.

“Okay.” Betty said.

Cheryl takes Betty’s hands. “I love you my sweet cousin, thank you for all of this.” she said.

“I love you too.” Betty smiled as the two women hugged each other.

“Now girly, go eat something to soak up all that caffeine, because you are giving us whiplash.” Toni laughed.

Betty let out a soft chuckle.”Okay.” she said as she walked over, got some pizza and went and sat on Jughead’s lap.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“I will be.” she said as she started to eat her food.

“So about Friday.” Toni said.

They spent the night relaxing, eating, talking about Jason and planning for Friday night at the cliffs. Betty was soon able to calm down after eating and being close to Jughead.

~

Friday had arrived and they met up after school at the Wyrm. Fangs is taking his Jeep instead of his bike so he can transport all their stuff, while the others ride out.

It takes about an hour to get to their destination. It was a nice day and even nicer evening. Jughead parks and helps Betty off the bike. She is in total awe of the place. It really is a beautiful spot.

“This place is wow. I’m not sure I have any words for it.” she said as she looked around.

“It’s a hidden gem, that's for sure.” Jughead said.

Betty goes and looks around while Jughead helps set up the campsite. Archie sets up the grill. Pea is working on the bonfire. The girls are sitting at the edge of the cliff and giggling.

“Bro?” Archie said.

“What’s up.” Jughead said.

“Who’s cooking?” Archie asked.

“I am the grill master.” Jughead yelled loudly.

Pea starts laughing. “Boss, just no.” he said. “Fangs is cooking. He and Rob ran to the store that was a few miles back.” he adds.

“What, why? I can cook.” Jughead said.

“No you can't” Betty said walking over to him. “You burn water.” she adds.

“So true.” Toni grinned.

“Who asked you guys?” Jughead said playfully. He knows he can't cook, he’s not even going to try. Betty has tried to show him many times but he can never catch on. It’s a lost cause.

The next few hours were pretty good. Fangs grilled, and there were no leftovers. The food was that good. They talked, they danced to the music. The girls did some singing, while Archie played on his guitar. There were no worries. It was a night everyone needed, away from the drama, away from everything.

Betty is sitting by the fire. Jughead goes and sits next to her.

“What is wrong, princess?” he asked her. Something was wrong, he could tell.

“Everything.” she sighed. “I feel like I’m moving a mile a minute with no end in sight. Trying to make sure that we all graduate, trying to find out who killed Jason and who framed your father. There's just so much.”

“Betty.” Jughead said as he took her hands into his. “Look at me,” he adds. Betty turns and looks at him. “We are going to get through this.” he said as he tried to reassure her. This is her anxiety talking and he tries whatever he can to help get her through it. He takes his beanie off and places it on her head.

Betty smiles softly at him.

“From now on, we’re partners, In Serpents, in life, in all of it, okay?” he said as he kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to do this alone, I’m here to help you.” he adds.

Betty nods, then she leans in and kisses him. “I love you.” she said.

“I love you too.” he said as he pulled her into him.

She laid her head on his shoulders as they watched the stars together. They can do anything as long as it’s together.


	13. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile. Hope everything is good with yall.   
> ~  
> Happy Holidays.  
> ~  
> Mistakes out my own.  
> ~  
> :)

The days are starting to blend together. It’s always the same thing anymore. School, Wyrm, sleep. There isn’t any news on Jason’s death. Everyone seems to think it’s still Fp who was behind it. The Serpents know better though. They are still trying to find something, anything to prove Fp’s innocence and also, find the truth on who really killed him and why? 

The town is starting to turn against them. More than they already were. The old washed up Serpent king took out the golden boy of Riverdale. People were upset and they demanded justice. 

There was going to be justice alright and Betty was bound and determined to find the truth and make the culprit pay.

Jughead hated going to school anymore, the stares drove him nuts and it took everything he had in him not to snap. He was afraid it would make them look more guilty than they were. It doesn’t stop him from doing what needs to be done. 

He sits at his table in the kitchen of the trailer. He’s working on an assignment for American government. He hates it, learning about the past and about how nothing has changed. He thinks the American government is the biggest crock there is. So much can be done to change yet no one does. 

There's a noise and Jughead looks up and sees Betty singing and dancing around the living room. He likes to see her like this happy and careless. It’s been a few weeks since the incident at the Blue and Gold and it seems like it didn’t phase her. He’s worried that if she keeps more inside, that one day she’s going to combust and it won’t be any good. He’s convinced her to start undergoing therapy again. She starts back tomorrow. 

Tomorrow is also Halloween. A day he has been dreading since the last dance. He doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t want Betty to go. He’s afraid something bad will happen. But that’s besides the point. Betty wants to go so he will go. She gets what she wants. She always gets what she wants. 

Jughead hears the door close and he looks and sees Pea coming towards him. He puts away his homework, knowing it won't get done now. 

“Sup boss.” Pea said as he sat down across from him. Pea smiles when he sees Betty dancing. She hasn’t noticed him yet. 

“How goes it?” Jughead asked. 

“Same shit different day, you know how it goes.” Pea laughed. 

“Yeah, I know.” he said as he watched Betty. 

Pea smiles. “She looks happy,” he said. 

“It’s nice to see.” Jughead said as he took a sip of his water. “So what’s up?” he asked him. 

“Found out some things, figured I'd come by and catch you up on the findings.” he said.

“You could have called," Jughead said.

“Eh, what's the fun in that? Plus there is entertainment here.” Pea laughed. As both men watched Betty dance to the music. 

“Mine” Jughead growled. He knows that Pea is just playing. He would never touch what was his. They are brothers, stronger than blood. “You can look but you can’t touch.” Jughead said. 

Pea rolled his eyes. “You know I’m just messing” he said. 

Jughead laughed. “So what did you find out?” he asked. 

“Well, after FP got arrested. He used his one and only phone call to call Joaquin.” Pea said. 

Jughead was trying to wrap his brain around what he had just heard. It doesn’t make much sense and he had questioned why he didn’t receive a call from him and now he knows why. “De Santos?” he asked, just to make sure they were talking about the same one. Even though he already knows the answer. There is only one Joaquin. 

“Who else would it be?” Pea asked as he started humming to the music playing. 

“Really?” Jughead laughed. 

“What? It's catchy.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“If you start dancing, I’m throwing you out” Jughead laughed. “But back to what we are discussing. The last time I saw Joaquin was over a year ago, when he left after he was arrested for grand theft auto. Keller told him to leave or get sent up to shankshaw.” He told him. 

“I don’t know, boss.” Pea said. 

“But I didn’t know him and my father was close like that,” he said. 

“I don’t think anyone did. That’s why it's so interesting” Pea said.

“We need to find him,” he said as Betty started to dance inside the kitchen, distracting him from finishing what he was saying. She has a knack of doing that. Betty then kisses him on the cheek all while still dancing and humming. 

“Someone seems happy.” Pea laughed. 

“Good afternoon, Pea. I didn’t see you come in and to answer you. I’m very happy.” Betty said. 

Pea smiles.

Betty goes and sits on Jughead's lap. Jughead kisses her on the neck and she giggles. Pea just shakes his head. Their public display of affection is getting more and more. To the point they don’t care who is around them. 

“Anyways. Where were we? We seem to keep getting distracted.” Pea laughed. 

Betty starts to blush as she gets up and goes back to the living room. Leaving the two men to talk.

“So back in the day. Fang’s boyfriend Kevin used to date Joaquin. I may have convinced him to contact him and get him to come for a visit.” Pea said. 

“Oh! Why didn’t you just call him?" Jughead asked. 

“Thought about that. But assumed he wouldn’t be as willing if he knew what we wanted. It would be easier face to face.” Pea said. 

“I see,” he said. He wasn’t expecting Pea to already have a plan in action. That is why he's his right hand man. He smiles at the thought. He has good people that surround him. 

“Yeah and he will be on a bus coming into Riverdale tomorrow night.” Pea said. 

“Nice, that means I need to skip the Halloween Party to meet up with him.” Jughead said. Finally a way to get out of this. 

“Nope,” Betty screamed from the living room. “Nice try though.” she adds as she comes over and stops in the doorway. 

“Betts, this is official Serpent business. I need to be there” He said, getting slightly annoyed. “ he could have the information needed to get my dad out.” he adds. “Or even information regarding Jason’s death. We need this” he said. 

“I get that, but Pea can do that. He’s a big boy capable of handling serpent business. He’s your right hand man for a reason.” she said. 

Pea laughed. 

Jughead glared at both of them. It was like she was in his head listening to the conversation going on. 

“I’m not even going tomorrow. Josie is upstate visiting her dad. So I’m free.” he said. 

“See,” Betty said. 

Jughead sighed, “I know you're capable of doing this.” he said. 

“He’s just trying to use it as an excuse to get out of the dance and it’s not working.” Betty smirked. 

“You're not wrong” he laughed as he stood up and walked over to where she was standing and kissed her. 

Pea started to chuckle. Jughead turns to see why. “You are so whipped.” Pea said as he continued to laugh.

Betty smirked. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and went over to the frigid and pulled a box of pizza out. Ignoring the comment his best friend made. “Pizza?” he asked. 

“I’m good, thanks,” Pea said. 

Jughead sits back down and starts to eat. “Any luck on finding Jason’s jacket?” he asked. 

“Cheryl looked everywhere at Thornhill. It’s not there. She’s supposed to go to Thistlehouse tonight and search. But I’m going to say it won’t be there.” Pea said. “The blossoms seem smarter than that to just leave it lying around if they have something to do with it” he adds as he looks at his phone. 

“Yeah, I agree with you.” Jughead said as he turned his attention back to the living room. Betty is now doing yoga. “That little shit.” he laughed. 

“What?” Pea asked, confused. 

“You are doing that on purpose.” He yelled at her. He hears the giggles from the other room.

“I’m so lost.” Pea said. 

Jughead points to the living room.

“Oh.” Pea laughed. 

“Don’t mind her, She seems to be in mood today,” Jughead laughed. 

“I can see that. I’m going to take that as my cue to leave. I’ll talk to you later, after Cheryl calls me.” Pea said as he stood up. 

Jughead laughed. “Okay” he said as he stood and walked his friend out. 

“Bye Betty,” Pea said. 

“Bye, Pea” she said as she waved. 

Pea just shook his head. 

Jughead locks the door behind him and turns to look at Betty who is grinning at him. Betty stands up and turns around and shakes her ass at him. 

Jughead laughed. “It’s like that, huh?” he said as he went over to her. He grabs hey by the waist and spins her around. Betty let out a soft giggle. “You know what you do to me?” he asked as he rubbed himself against her behind. Betty let out a soft moan. “Do you feel how hard you make me?” he asked as he took his hands and ran them down her sides, grabbing her hand and placing it on his jeans so she could feel it. ”Do you know what I want to do to you?” he said. 

“I know what I want you to do to me. Does the count.” she said as she turned and smirked at him. 

Jughead slapped her ass which made her jump. 

“More” she breathed out.

Jughead chuckled. “You're so beautiful.” he whispered into her ear as he started to kiss slowly down her neck. 

Betty starts to grind her ass back on him. Making him moan. “I need you.” she said. 

Jughead chuckled again at her neediness as he slowly walked her to the front door. He turned her around so she was facing the door.

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

Jughead bent down and kissed her backside. He then pulled down her shorts and panties. She kicked them away from him. He stood up and took a step back to look at her. “God, you so fucking beautiful.” he growled at her. 

“Juggie?” she moaned out. 

He moved closer to her. He took his hands and ran them up her legs. Stopping at her ass. “Yes, princess.” he whispered into her ear. 

“I need-” she said before he interrupted her by slapping her ass. He then rubbed it and slapped the other side. “Fuck!” she screamed. 

He smirked against her ear. He loves the reaction he gets from her. “Put your palms on the door” he said to her.

“Why?” she said as she turned to look behind her shoulder. 

"Because I’m going to fuck you against the front door," he said. 

Betty started to laugh. “Really?” she soad. 

“What?” he said. 

“Nothing, just doesn't seem like something you would do.” she said, 

“I’m willing to do you anywhere.” he smirked. 

Betty moaned at his words. “Hard and fast?” she asked, knowing he wasn’t going to be gentle tonight. She loved the many different sides of him. He could go slow and sensual. He could make love to her. He could utterly destroy her by fucking her hard. She craved him more and more with each passing day.

“Hard and fast.” he said as he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper. He pulled out his cock and started to pump his hand up and down, he was ready for her. He parted her legs and he slowly entered her. 

Betty let out a soft gasp.

“Fuck, you’re so tight this way” he said as he started to thrust in and out of her. 

“It feels so good, juggie,” she moaned. 

“Oh this was a bad Idea,” he said as he continued to pound hard into her. 

“Why?” she screamed. 

“Because, I’m not going to last.”he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and his hand slowly went to her clit. He starts to rub aggressively, 

“Holy, fucking shit. Don’t stop” she panted out. She was becoming breathless. 

He slapped her ass with his other hand, “I’m glad your mine. I may have to kill someone if you weren't” he said as he continued to thrust himself in and out. Hard and fast.

“Juggie!” she moaned. 

“Are you close, because I’m not sure how much longer I can last.” he said as he was starting to tire. 

“Oh god, so close. Almost there. Keep doing that. Yes” she screamed. That almost made him spill into her. He feels her start to clinch around him. “I’m there, juggie,” she said. 

He thrust into her a few more times before he emptied himself into her. Both breathing heavily. Jughead walks backwards with her until his legs hit the sofa and sits down. She follows as she sits on his lap.

“I’m tired,” he laughed. 

“Well, Mr. Hard and fast. That’s what happens," she smirked. 

“Let’s go to bed. Now it's time for nice and slow” he said as he whispered into her ear. 

Betty giggled and stood up. “Let’s go then?” she said as she ran into the bedroom. 

Jughead follows. It’s going to be a good night. 

~

The next day, Jughead stands in front of the mirror. He didn’t think he could ever look this stupid. Again, this is not who he is. He’s the serpent King. She has turned him into a marshmallow. “Nope, I’m not doing this.” he said as he turned away from the mirror.

“Juggie!” Betty said. She tried to hold in her laughter. He was being a man child. 

“I’m not leaving the trailer. You can’t make me” he said as he started to pout. 

“Jug, it’s not that bad. You look good.” she smiled. 

“I don’t like you.” he growled. 

“Stop being a baby.” she laughed. 

“Fine, I still don’t like you” he said as he started to laugh. 

“I know, you love me.” she grinned as she took a selfie of them. “We look cute,” she adds. 

“You look cute. I look stupid” he said. “I want you to know you are the only person I would do this for” he said, 

“I know” she grinned, seeming awfully pleased with herself. She grabs her purse and jacket. “I’m ready” she adds, 

“Good, now let's get this night over with so I can pretend it didn’t happen” he said as he grabbed his keys and started to head outside. 

“You are so overly dramatic at times” she chuckled. Smirking at him as she walked right by him and out the door. He does nothing but shake his head at her. 

They ride the bike to Riverdale high, the place where the Halloween dance is at. Same place the last dance was at. Jughead had Archie and Rob look all over the place to make sure that everything seemed legit. He wasn’t going to take any chances. 

Jughead pulls up to the school 10 minutes later. Cheryl and Toni are waiting outside. He helps Betty off the bike. He has to admit that after looking in the glass at their reflection, they do look good. “Hey," he said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. One last smoke before he heads into the bowels of hell. 

“Wow!” Toni said as she looked them over. 

“You don’t even look like yourselves” Cheryl said. “Did you do this?” she asked as she turned her attention to Betty.

“Yeah” she smiled. 

“Well, damn. I got to say you guys look fucking amazing as The Joker and Harley fucking Quinn” Toni said. “You better watch out Jones, I may steal her from you.” she laughed as she took Cheryl's hand. 

“In your dreams little one.” Jughead chuckled. “You look good too. I like the costumes” he adds. 

“Thanks. It’s our take on Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde.” Cheryl spoke as they spun around and showed them the complete outfit. 

“Nice. We love it.” Betty said. 

They all head into the Gymnasium together. It’s dark and spooky and it makes Jughead a little uneasy. He sees Archie and Rob over by the refreshments. He smirked. They have this little bromance going on. Fangs and Kevin are dancing in the middle of the gym. He heads over to where Archie and Rob are. Betty stays with Cheryl and Toni. 

On his way over he is stopped by Veronica. He sighed, He’s not in the mood to deal with her. He never is. 

“Jughead Jones, don’t you look delish” she said as she licked her lips and smirked at him. 

That made him want to throw up. “Fuck off” he told her as he walked away from her. He can hear her laughing. She drives him nuts. He makes it over to the table. “Sup” he tells them as he starts grabbing cookies. He’s going to make it worth being here by eating all of their food. 

“Nothing much,” Rob said, 

“Chillin, What did Veronica want?” Archie asked.

“To annoy me. What does she ever want.” he said as he rolled his eyes. “What are you guys?” he asked.

“I’m a dumb jock” Archie grinned, 

“I’m god," Rob said as he opened his jacket to show him a name tag that said Hello my name is God. 

Jughead laughed. “Nice,” he said. 

“Juggie” 

He turns around and sees Betty walking towards him, She is smiling so he knows everything is alright. 

“Come, dance with me” she said as she held out her hand, 

He grabs her hand and goes with her.

At the table. Archie laughed. 

“What?” Rob asked. 

“Jughead is a marshmallow now, it's weird to watch,” he laughed. “But it’s a good thing,” he adds. 

“Yeah,” Rob said. “He still scared the shit out of me.” he laughed. 

“Because you messed with Betty, no one messes with Betty” he laughed. 

“I’m learning that,” He said. “The girls look hot tonight,” he adds. 

Archie laughed. “That's trouble,” he said. 

“What? I didn’t do anything” Rob said. 

“It’s your funeral” he shrugged as he watched his best friend dance with the love of his life. When Archie first found out about Betty, he was shocked. For as long as he has known Jughead, he has never had a girlfriend or even shown interest in anyone. So he knew then that Betty was someone special. 

“They look good together.” Rob said, 

“Yeah they do” Archie smiled as he continued to watch his friends dance. 

The next few hours go by quickly. The next thing they know. Ginger Garcia is on the stage talking. 

“Tonight was a success. Thank you everyone for showing us your Halloween spirit. Throughout the night, everyone has been casting their votes for the best costumes and let me tell you there is a lot out there tonight, very creative and original. I wish everyone could win, but they can’t.” she said. 

“We should go before the traffic,” Jughead said to Betty.

“There is no traffic, juggie. You can wait” she laughed. 

He just wants to leave.

“So in third place is Kevin and Fangs as Agent K and Agent F from the men in black, looking good, boys.” Ginger smirked. 

Everyone claps.

“In second place is The lovely Cheryl and Toni as Dr. Jekyll and Miss. Hyde.” she said. 

“Now that's what I'm talking about," Toni screamed. 

Laughter erupts throughout the place. 

“Now for the winner of tonight's Halloween costume, I honestly thought they were the legit people. Are Jughead and Betty the Joker and Harley Quinn," she said as she started to clap. 

“Oh my god, juggie, we won," Betty said as she jumped up and kissed Jughead. Betty was ecstatic.

“You have got to be kidding me," Veronica yelled. “This shit it rigged, You telling me that all the winners are fucking serpents, It’s bullshit.” she adds.

“I'm not” Kevin said. 

“Someones a sore loser,” Jughead yelled. 

Veronica turns red in the face. She’s fuming with anger. She was sure she was going to win with her Sonny and Cher costume with Reggie. She stomps out when Jughead and Betty head to the stage for their trophy. 

“Someone is salty,” Toni laughed.

“It’s veronica. What do you expect.” Cheryl shrugged. 

After they get their trophies and are standing by the door. Jughead leans into Betty. “Can we go now?” he said. 

“Yeah, let me go say goodbye to everyone.” She said. “And since you were a good boy tonight, you will get rewarded” she adds, 

“Oh!” He said. “Now that's something he can get behind,” he adds. 

She comes back quickly and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for doing this. I had a lot of fun tonight” she said, 

“Anything for my princess” he said as he kissed her again. 

They hold hands while walking out of the school and towards his bike. Jughead hears a noise. He turns away from Betty to see where it's coming from. He then hears Betty scream. Then something hits him on the head and knocks him out cold…. 

tbc


	14. The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finally learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted again with in a week... look at me go.  
> ~  
> Hope you enjoy  
> ~  
> xoxo

“Jug”

“Jones”

“Bro, wake up”

Jughead is lying unconscious on the ground, by his bike. Blood is dripping down his face from a gash on his forehead. Toni is kneeling over him, shaking him, trying to wake him up. “Jones, wake up,” she said as she lightly smacked his face. Toni looks behind her to Fangs. “Do you see her, anywhere?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “Archie and Rob are on the other side of the building, looking around.” he adds, clearly just as frustrated as she was.

Toni sighed. This was not good.

Jughead starts to make a noise and starts to move. His hand automatically goes to his head. He wants to move more than he was, but he doesn’t. He is in a serious amount of pain.

“You need to take it easy, you may have a concussion.” Toni told him. Which she's sure he didn’t hear.

Jughead then starts to sit up. He’s not sure of his surroundings. He’s dizzy and light headed. “Fuck” he screamed. He's moving his hand up to his ribs, he's putting pressure on it. He is hearing many different voices, not registering any one of them.

“Jug, are you okay?” Toni asked him.

Archie and Rob walked out from inside the building.

Jughead tried to get up, blood rushing to his head, making him dizzy. He then falls back down. He opens his eyes but it's hard for him to see, his vision is blurry.

“He’s obviously not okay.” Archie said as he tried to help him up.

“Huh?” he said as he started to look around.

“Rob, help me!” Archie said.

Both men are trying to get Jughead into a sitting position.

“My head.” Jughead said only more coherently this time.

Kevin comes running up to the group. “My father is on his way.” he said.

Jughead rubs his eyes, then looks at everyone. “What?” he asked, still unsure where he was. “Why are all of you looking at me like that?” he asked.

“Seriously?” Toni asked.

“What?” he asked, still very confused.

“I’m pretty sure he needs to go to the hospital.” Fangs said.

“Jug, tell me what happened?” Toni asked, dismissing what Fangs had said.

Jughead looks over at his bike for a long while. “Umm, what?” he asked.

“He’s not all here.” Archie said.

“You don’t say.” Toni said as she rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure what to do. He’s the only one that knows what happened and we have no idea where Betty is at.” she adds,

“Betty,” Jughead said. He gasped. Realizing now what has happened. “We need to fucking find her.” He said as he started to stand up.

“I already called Pea and have serpents looking for her, but can you tell me what happened?” Toni asked.

“ I need to find her.” he said as he held on tightly to Archie’s arm.

“You need to stop, you are in no condition to do much of anything right now. We need to get you checked out” Toni said,

Jughead sat back down. He had no fight in him. He was hurt. “I felt pain, I remember falling and I heard her scream. Next thing I know, you were waking me up” he sighed. He did not like this, he did not like this at all. “I’m going to fucking kill who ever did this.” he screamed.

“We will find them.” Toni said.

“How long was I out?” he asked.

“25 minutes maybe. I’m not really sure.” Toni said.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. It took a few minutes to calm Jughead down, so they could examine him. He wasn't having any of it. But eventually he allows them too. The pain has won out.

“What the hell?”

They turned and saw Veronica standing there, her brow furrowed in concern.

“Mind your business, there is nothing to see here.” Cheryl said. She was awfully quiet until now.

Veronica hurried off.

“Sir, we need to take you to the hospital.” the EMT said.

“No!” he yelled. “ I need to find my girlfriend,” he said, as he falls back onto the ground. “Fuck!” he said, again. “I feel like I just ran a gauntlet,” he sighed.

“Someone beat the shit out of you, bro” Archie said.

Jughead let out a loud growl, he was getting more and more annoyed. He stood up on his own. Finally finding a sense of balance. “Where is Pea?” he asked.

“He’s on his way. He just picked up Joaquin.” Toni said.

“No. we will meet him at The Wyrm” jughead said.

Just then Sheriff Keller comes over. Jughead absolutely loathes the sheriff, but he tolerates him because Fangs is dating his son. “Son, I know you are worried about Betty, but you won't be able to do anything if you bleed to death. I have my deputy's out looking for her and if I have to guess you have people searching for her as well” the sheriff said.

Jughead hates that he is right, but he doesn’t say it.

Cheryl comes over and stands next to Jughead. “I’ll go to the hospital with him,” she said.

“Okay, then we will go back to the Wyrm.” Toni said. “Fangs, take your jeep and wait at the hospital, I don’t see this taking long.” she said.

Cheryl turns to the Sheriff. “I know my father did this. It has his name written all over it” she said,

“Do you have any proof?” he asked.

“No” she sighed. “I’m afraid I don’t.” she adds.

“Then there is not much I can do about it. Come back with proof and then we'll talk.” The sheriff said,

Cheryl sighed. Life would be easier if they had the proof.  
The EMT motioned to Jughead to sit down on the gurney. He did and they strapped him in and loaded him in the ambulance.

“This isn't necessary,” he said, as he tried to free himself.

“It’s precautionary,” the Emt said, slapping his hand away.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He thought this was stupid.

Cheryl gets in behind him and sits down in the open space next to Jughead. “I'll let you know when we are done” she yelled out to Toni.

Toni nods as the ambulance doors are shut and he drives away.

“This is twice in a month that Betty has been kidnapped.” Archie said,

“I know,” Toni said.

“Once we get her back, he’s never going to let her out of his sight” he said, “You know that, right?” he adds.

“I know,” Toni said as she sighed.

They go collect their belongings and head back to the Wyrm.

~

It didn't take long for the ambulance to make it to Riverdale General. Jughead still believes this was a waste of time. He tried to fight it but Cheryl wouldn't allow it. They admit him and take him back to the room.

“Ma’am, you can wait out there.” the nurse said to Cheryl.

“No! She stays with me” he said,

“Fine. Don’t touch anything.” the nurse said as she hurried out.

“Seriously? What the hell would I touch? She’s acting like I'm a thief.” Cheryl said. “I’m Cheryl fucking Blossom” she yelled.

Jughead laughed. “Ow!” He said, “Sit down, you need to relax.” he tells her.

Cheryl scoffed. “There is no time”

“Tell me about it, you made me come here while Betts is missing” Jughead said,

“I know” she frowned.

“What's on your mind?” he asked her.

Cheryl finally sits down. “I'm so worried. I know my father killed my brother, but I'm afraid he’s going to do it again.” she said, “He’s very capable” she adds as tears pour out of her eyes.

“We will find her and I will kill him,” he said.

“Not if I do it first.” Cheryl laughed as she wiped her tears away.

The door opens and two nurses come in. “Alright, we are going to take you to get an MRI and some X-rays.” one of the nurses said.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

“Then we will do something about that nasty cut on your head” the other nurse said.

“Fun,” he said.

“Alright, now get in this wheelchair and we will go do our thing and get you as good as new.” the first nurse said.

Jughead looks at Cheryl who is glaring at both women. He wants to laugh but he knows it will hurt if he did, so he drops it.

It doesn’t take long to get him where he’s needed. They take him into a room and stick him in an MRI machine that he absolutely hates. At this point he hates everything. They strap him in and make him stay still while this machine makes a loud noise. He's fine. He wants to tell them that. But he's at a point where he has no control over what happens. After they get the scans they need they take him to get his X-rays, this didn’t take as long. They laid him down on the table and took a few shots. The nurse then wheels him back to his room. Cheryl hasn’t moved, which is a relief.

“I was about to come looking for you,” she said.

“I would have happily allowed it” he said, “Anything?” he asked,

“No, I’m sorry” she said as she looked away,

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault” he tells her.

The nurse comes back in with a tray. “Time to fix up that silly little owie on your head.” she said.

Jughead said nothing, he's trying to figure out why she's talking to him like a 5 year old. Cheryl just watches in amusement. Not many people talk to him like this and get away with it.

The nurse numbs the area and begins to staple his head. “Take it easy,” he growled. He didn't like this one bit. Cheryl noticed his irritation.

“Awe is our little Juggie getting upset.” Cheryl said, laughing. Obviously mocking the nurse. “It will be over soon and maybe we can get some ice cream on the way home.” she adds.

“Fuck off!” he said as he flipped her off. Cheryl smirked.

The nurse seemed lost, but that was for the best. She then finished up and quickly left the room.

“What was that all about?” he asked.

“No clue” she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The door to his room opens again and someone who looks like a doctor comes through. “Hi, Mr. Jones. I’m Doctor Byrde” he said.

“Hello,” Jughead said.

“I just got done looking at your scans. Everything looks good. You have a minor concussion and a few bruised ribs, but nothing is broken.” he said.

“So can I go?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, you are free to go. Just need some prescriptions for the pain and to make sure you have someone with you tonight” he said.

“That won't be a problem and I don’t need anything. I need to be clear headed for what I need to do” Jughead said as he slowly got up. Cheryl gets up and rushes over to help him. “Thanks,” he said. She nods in response and they head outside to where Fangs is waiting.

~

Jughead walks into the Wyrm.

“Boss” Pea said as Jughead ignored him and went to the man standing next to him. Jughead wraps his hand around his neck and pushes him into the wall. Holding him against it. “You are going to tell me everything now” he yelled.

Jughead is beyond pissed. Betty has been kidnapped twice and he needs answers and he needs them now and he doesn’t care how he gets them, He knows for certain that the man standing in front of him has the answers he needs.

“Boss, stop. Now!” Pea said as he grabbed Jughead's hand and pulled it away from Joaquin’s throat.

Jughead looks around and sees everyone watching them, he sees the worried look in Pea’s eyes. He takes a step back as Joaquin falls to the ground as starts coughing trying to catch his breath.

“What do you know?” he asked, a little bit nicer this time. “Why did my father use his only phone call to call you?” he said.

Pea and Fangs helped Joaquin up, and sat him down at the table in front.

“Look, I was only doing what he asked. Fp called me a few months ago, stating that Mr. Blossom was trying to buy the Wyrm.” Joaquin said.

“Why would Blossom call him about the Wyrm? That makes no sense.” Jughead said.

“Fp owns the Wyrm.” he said.

“What!” Jughead yelled.

“FP bought it a few years back. I don’t know why he didn’t tell you so don’t ask me. Anyways, he wanted me to look into why he wanted to purchase the Wyrm, considering Blossom had nothing on this side of town. About a week later he called me frantically and asked me to come back to Riverdale. I came as soon as I could.” Joaquin said.

“Why?” Jughead asked.

“So, I got to town and came immediately here. The Wyrm wasn’t open. It caught me off guard, The Wyrm was never closed. I found him sitting behind the bar. He was shaking. I have never seen him like this.” Joaquin said. He looked over at Cheryl and then back to Jughead. “He told me to follow him, so I did. He took me to the basement. There was a body on the floor.” he said.

“Who’s body?” he asked. He already knew the answer. They all did. They just needed to hear it.

“Jason Blossom.” he said,

Cheryl gasped. The rest of the bar was silent.

“Then what?” Jughead asked.

“I started to panic. I asked him if he killed him. He told me no, that he found the body down here. He closed the bar and called me.” Joaquin said. “The fear in his eyes, he was a man scared. I believe he didn’t do it” he adds.”We then cleaned up the mess and dumped his body in Sweetwater.”

Joaquin looked over at Cheryl who was crying. “I’m sorry” he said to her.

“Did he have his Letterman Jacket?” she asked him.

“Yes”

“Where is it?” she asked.

“So a few years back, FP secretly installed security cameras on this place. Every nook and cranny had been covered. Again, don't ask me. I don’t know why. Anyways, he went and watched it. I don’t know what he saw. He didn’t tell me nor did I want to know. All he told me was that it was important” he said. “Later that night he was arrested for murder” he adds.

“Where is the video, Joaquin?” Jughead asked.

“That night, FP called me from jail. Told me that your life had been threatened and he did what he had to do to protect you.” he said. “He told me to take the flash drive he had hidden and take the jacket and take it far away, and to make sure it wasn’t found” he adds.

“Fuck, I need to see that tape.” Jughead yelled as he stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. “Where is it?”

“I'll take you to it.” he said.

Jughead nods, then he looks at Cheryl. “I need a list of all the places your family owns. Betts has to be kept at one of them.” he said.

“Okay, but my father isn’t stupid. He probably has her held at place off the grid.” she said,

“Then we will burn this fucking city to the ground trying to find her.” he said, “Let’s go.” he said to Pea, Fangs and Joaquin. “Archie and Rob, stay with Cheryl and Toni please.” Jughead yelled as they walked out the door.

They all got into Fang's jeep.

“You okay boss?” Pea asked, noticing the wince that came from Jughead’s face as he got in the Jeep.

“Far from it, but I will be. Once I have Betts back,.” he said.

Pea nods. He completely understands. If Josie was missing he would be the same way.

~

Joaquin has them drive to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. They get out and follow him down a darkened path.

“Where are we going?” Jughead asked,

“It’s not too far.” he told him.

Jughead nods and follows him.

“I thought this would be a good place, no one ever comes out here.” Joaquin said as he stopped and walked over to a bushy area. “The stories about this place always kept the kids away.” he laughed. He pulled out a black trash bag containing the Letterman jacket and flash drive. He hands it over to Jughead.

“Fangs will take you to the bus station. Forget this happened,” Jughead tells him.

Joaquin nods. “I hope everything works out.” he said,

“So do I.” Jughead said.

They head back to the Wyrm where Fangs drops Jughead and Pea off and leaves with Joaquin. Inside they meet up with Cheryl and head to the backroom.

“I’m not going to watch this without you. I can’t.” Jughead said to Cheryl.

“Thank you.” she said to him.

“Did you get the information?” Jughead asked.

“I did, but like I said. I don’t think you will find her at any of those places” Cheryl said. “We can try but I don’t want to get your hopes up.” she adds.

“I know, We need to try everything.” he said.

“Hey!” Cheryl said as she grabbed Jughead's face and turned it to hers. So he can look into her eyes. “We will find her. She will be okay.” she adds.

Jughead smiled, The Serpent King is being held together by these amazing people. Willing to do anything for him. He doesn’t know what he would do without them, but he has hope. They gave it to him.

Jughead plugs the flash drive into the computer and it starts up. They all gather around to watch what is on it.

Jason appears on the screen, he’s tied to a chair. The door to the room opens and Clilfford blossom comes in. He pulls out a gun and points it at Jason's head.

Cheryl gasped. Toni took her hand, Jughead took the other.

There seems to be some arguing on the video going on, Neither man looks happy. Then the unthinkable happened. Clifford Blossom pulled the trigger and killed his own son.

Cheryl starts to sob. Toni tried to console her the best she could.

Jughead was angry. “I’m going to find him and kill him.” he said as he made a copy of the drive. “Pea, give this to the Sheriff.” he adds.

Pea nods.

Jughead sits down. His head is starting to hurt, but he needs to work through the pain. He can’t let it take over him.

“So, what now?” Toni asked.

“We find the bastard and bring home Betts” he said as he leaned back against the chair. He rests his eyes for a few minutes while Cheryl collects herself.

~

Across town in a warehouse. Betty lies handcuffed to a bed in a dark room. She’s trying to figure out how to get out of this. There are no windows. Only one door. She sighed.

“Betty,” she hears.

Betty turns and sees a man standing in the doorway of the room.

“Uncle Clifford?”...

tbc


	15. Judgement day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cold out. It feels like -20 outside right now. Nope, I'm good, I need some warmer weather back.  
> ~  
> ~  
> It's about to get real.  
> ~  
> ~  
> I loved the new episode of Riverdale, so many possibilities. Can't wait for more. Keep your heads up, Bughead will be back  
> ~  
> ~  
> xoxo PB

Betty shouldn’t be surprised at who she sees. Her Uncle, who isn’t really her uncle, is just a title she uses for him and who is the father of Cheryl Blossom, and the father of the late Jason Blossom. And a distant cousin to her father Hal who was killed several months before by her Aunt Penny, who is the sister of her mom. It’s a family affair. 

Betty watches as Clifford paces back and forth across the room. He’s talking but she’s not paying attention. She’s working at trying to put everything together. One thing stands out to her when he is talking. 

“I’m here to finish what that dreaded woman couldn’t.” He said.

“Huh?” she asked. Is he talking about Vanesaa Hargrove, the woman responsible for kidnapping her the first time around. He’s rambling on and not making much sense right now. It’s making her frustrated because she can't believe this is happening again to her. 

“Miss Cooper” 

Betty looks at the door and she sees her English teacher standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. “Mr. Mueller, of course you're a part of this, I knew you were shady but psychotic.” Betty said. 

“I’m not Miss Cooper, I’m just passing by.” he said, as he checked the time on his phone. 

“Sure, if that’s the story you're sticking too.” she said, she wasn’t sure where her bravery was coming from, but it made her feel like everything would be okay. “He’s going to kill you, I hope you know that.” Betty said. 

“Who? Mr. Blossom? I don’t think so” Mr. Mueller laughed. 

“Oh, you think I’m talking about him.” she smirked. “I assure you I’m not. And just for good measure he’s going to kill him too” she adds. 

“Ahh” Mr, Mueller said in understanding. “You're talking about Mr. Jones.” he adds. 

Betty just smiles. She didn’t need to answer him. 

“I don’t think so Sweet cheeks, I will knock that boy on his ass, while you watch” he said. 

Betty wants to laugh. He should know by now. That you should never underestimate the abilities of Jughead and his serpents. But it’s obvious that Mr. Mueller is cocky and has never done his research. So she decides to ignore him and smiles softly at him. Jughead will kill him. 

Mr. Mueller watches Betty, he's curious as to why she isn't reacting to the situation differently. “Why aren’t you scared?” he asked her as he moved closer to her and is now standing in front of the bed she's on. 

“Why should I be? I have lived through worse.” she said as she looked up at him. He towered over her, he's tall but not Jughead tall. 

A hand comes smacking her cheek. Betty spits at him. He was about to smack her again. When Clifford yelled. “Enough, let her be. We have work to do. We need to discuss our distribution plans into Greendale and Centerville.” 

Mr. Mueller smirked and walked off. 

Betty goes back to scanning the room to see if there is something that will help her. She knows it's a long shot considering she's handcuffed to the bed. Someone else enters the room. It’s her cousin Kai. He stops dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide, he seemed shocked that she was here. Betty just stares, afraid to say something. 

“Kai, come on.” Clifford yelled. 

Kai winked at her and left, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. She knows the history between Kai and Jughead isn’t good. She hopes Kai rises above it to tell Jughead where she is being kept. 

Betty sighed as she laid back down. There isn’t much to do but wait,

~

2 days later. 

Jughead is going out of his mind. It’s been two days since she was taken and they have nothing. He’s very agitated and his stress level is extremely high, he's snapping at everyone and everyone. 

Jughead walks back and forth. “We need to hurry up, move faster” he yelled to no one in particular. 

“Boss, we are trying. Everyone is out looking. The elders are even out there” Pea yelled back.

That stopped Jughead. He isn't used to being yelled at. He looks over at Pea who looks utterly exhausted. None of them have slept. “We are trying, Jones. Everyone is tired, they are trying to push through. There just isn’t anything,” Toni said. 

Jughead frowned. He knows all of this and he's so thankful for everyone and what they are doing for him. “I’m so lost right now, Toni” he tells her. 

“We all are, I know she's your girl and all but she's also our Queen, We get it.” she said. 

Jughead wants to argue, Betty is his everything. He can’t function without her. But he drops it. This isn’t the time or the place for this. The Serpent's need to be united. 

“Jug” 

Jughead turns around towards the door. Fangs are standing there. “What is it?” he asked. 

“You need to come outside, someone is here to see you.” Fangs said. 

“Who?” Jughead asked. He wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Just come,” Fangs said as he walked back outside. 

Jughead wasn’t in the mood for games. He gets up and walks outside. He wasn’t expecting to see Malachi Smith. “I’m not in the fucking mood for your shit, Kai” Jughead yelled. 

“Oh, jonesy. You seem tense. I suggest you calm down. You want to hear what I have to say.” Kai said. 

“And what would that be?” Jughead asked.

“The whereabouts of a certain Serpent Queen” He smirked. 

It happened so quickly. Jughead lunges for Kai, not before being caught by Archie and Rob. “Let me have him,” he yelled. 

“Calm down Jug. We need him” Pea said. 

Jughead wrangled free, “Tell me what you know. Now!” he yelled. 

“Wow, I don’t think I have ever seen you this wound up, its amusing” Kai laughed, 

“Fuck You!” Jughead said. 

Kai laughed. “Alright, she is alive.” he said. 

Jughead visibly relaxed. “I need more,” he said. 

“I’m not fond of you, you are a straight up buzzkill. But Betty is family and I don’t like what I saw.” he said. “That’s the only reason I’m telling you this and I’m cutting ties with Mr. blossom. Let’s just say he’s crazier than what I like to deal with.” He adds, pulling out a cigarette. He offered Jughead one, hoping it would calm him. 

“Where is she?” He yelled, and he's getting more and more agitated. 

“Chill, I’m getting there,” Kai smirked. 

Jughead was getting close to bashing his face in. He was doing this on purpose. Archie and Rob grabbed his arm again, sensing he was about to do something.

“I didn’t know Clifford had taken her until I saw her Monday at his compound,” Kai said. 

“You've known since Monday and you know we're just getting around to telling me” He yelled as he started to move. Fangs and Pea now grab his arms, two men, one on each side holding him back. Jughead is angry.

Cheryl comes outside and walks over to him. She puts her hand on his arm. Jughead looks over at her and she is shaking her head. He relaxes, but not enough for them to let go of him. Cheryl then looks at Kai. “You need to finish before they let him loose,” she said to him. 

“She’s fine, I needed to collect some things from him before I told you.” he said, “Mr. Mueller is there as well” he adds. 

“Of course he is. He’s a little bitch” Pea yelled. 

“That’s no lie,” Kai said. “Now, I know you are going to kill them both and I want no part of it. I didn’t take her, I would never take her. I’m not that stupid” he adds.

“Debatable” Cheryl said. 

“Cute,” he said. “Anyways, I want your word that my Ghoulies and I will not be harmed,” he said. “I want to be safe,” he adds. 

This is something that Jughead didn’t want him to ask. It’s something he would never offer. There would be an uproar within the Serpents if he agreed to this. But what else could he do? He backed him into a corner. He had to agree to it so he could get the information that he needed. 

Jughead growled. “You and your Ghoulies are safe. As long as the information you give me is correct,” Jughead said. 

Kai nods. It’s an oath from king to king. The only thing that can undo it, is the death of both kings. “She is at the Warehouse on Lincoln past H street,” he said as he turned away. There was no reason to be here anymore. 

They let go of Jughead's arms. He doesn’t say anything. He walks inside and whistles, alerting the Serpents.”We have news”

He feels relieved. They are a lot closer than they have been and it came from an unlikely source. Now they need to plan. Jughead stands and looks around, his people. His friends, his family. All stand there, waiting for word to go into battle, to rescue their Queen. 

It feels like he stands there forever, thinking about what he wants to do. He doesn’t want to put everyone in danger. They may have a location but that's all they have. He finally decides on something. “I’m only taking Cheryl with me,” he said as he looked at her. Cheryl nods in acknowledgement. 

“What? Why?” Toni asked as she ran up on stage. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the back, she needed to speak with him without the eyes and ears of the other Serpents. 

“I need the rest of you to be distractions, I don’t need him to know we are on to him.” He said. “Just makes it easier that way” he adds. 

“Well, it isn't a terrible idea. I just don’t like the fact it's just you two going in there” Toni said. 

“It will be fine. T.T. I just need to be there. It’s my father and I want to be the one that makes him pay for everything he has done” Cheryl said, as she joined them. 

Toni takes her hand. “I just worry babe” she said as she kissed her. 

“I know, but it needs to happen this way” Cheryl said as she cupped her face.

Toni looks over at Jughead. “So, what's your plan, once you're in there” Toni asked him.

“The only thing I care about and it involves just the three of us.” he said, 

“Solid plan genius,” Toni said. Rolling her eyes, not approving of the plan.

“What? It's a great plan. Cheryl and I will go in. Take care of who needs to be taken care of and find Betts and leave” He said. 

“You dont think it will be that simple. Do you.?” Toni said. 

“Probably not,” Jughead said. “But it’s the plan we are going with” he adds as he starts to walk back to the stage. 

“Well, I don’t like it,” Toni said. 

“Too bad, you're not the boss” he said, he hears her mutter something but he ignores it. He will deal with her later, now there's a more important matter. 

“Okay, so Cheryl and I will go into the compound, alone” Jughead said, 

“I want my father, he deserves what is coming to him, for kidnapping Cousin Betty and killing my father.” Cheryl yelled.

“Will you be able to kill your father?” Rob asked. 

Cheryl looked at him and smirked. “Absolutely.” she turned back to the crowd. “I know some of you still don't trust me, but trust this, trust that I will make my father pay for his actions” she yelled. 

“I trust you,” Rob said. 

“So do I” Archie said. 

“Cheryl has proven herself over and over again, this is a dead subject moving forward” Jughead yelled so that everyone could hear him, “Now, the ghoulies will not be touched” he adds.

“What?”

“Bullshit” 

“They deserve what’s coming for them” 

Serpents yell, they are not happy with what Jughead has just told them.

“Calm down.” he said. The Serpent's start to settle down. 

“Why are they off limits?” a serpent asked.. 

“Well. for some strange reason, which I'm perfectly fine with. Kai decided to be a decent human for once and tell me where Betty is, he came across her when he was doing some business dealings or whatever he wants to call it.” he said. “He also has told me that the ghoulies and him are leaving Riverdale” he adds. 

“He’s done this before” 

“Im aware. We will deal with it when the time comes” Jughead told his Serpents. They all seem to calm down and accept it. 

Jughead gives out assignments, he needs them all over the town, distracting everyone. After the last Serpent has their assigned job, he walks over to Cheryl. “Can I talk to you?” he asked her. 

“Sure, What’s up?” she asked. 

“I want you to know that I don't condone what my father did,” he said to her. “He could have come to us, but instead he kept to himself and looked where it led,” he adds. 

“Jug, listen to me. If my father was threatening you, he may have not had a choice.” she said as she took both his hands. “My father is to blame, no one else” she adds. 

Jughead sighed. He just wants to make sure she is okay. She has come a long way from the days when he hated her, to now where he calls her a member of his family. He will do anything for her. 

“Leaving in an hour” Jughead yells, as everyone goes and gets everything that they need. 

~

Across town in a room, Betty waits patiently for something to happen. She feels Jughead is close to rescuing her, she feels it in her heart. She smiles at the thought of their reunion. She hears the door open and she doesn't look, she doesn’t care too.

“What are you smiling about?” Clifford asked as he walked in. 

“The fact that Jughead is going to kill you” she said. 

“If he can find you” he said as he started to laugh. He walked over to the table he had stacks of papers on. “We are going on a trip, to the beginning. To where it all started” he adds. 

“My house” she said. What else could he be referring to?

“Exactly, Elizabeth” he said. “And after I take care of you. There is one more thing I need to find and cleanse” he adds. “Sin is strong in that one:” he adds. 

Betty wants to scream. She knows he's talking about Cheryl. But she doesn’t. She waits. “You're Crazy” she said to him. “Just like my father, how could you kill your own children” she adds, 

Clifford laughed.”We will be leaving soon,” he said. 

Betty sighed, She was tired and over this. She needs a vacation, on the beach with some vodka and Jughead. That will make everything right in the world. 

A while later. Betty watches as Mr. Mueller comes walking past her with a set of keys, and he unlocks her cuffs. “I’m really going to enjoy watching you get yours,” she said. Betty rubs her writs. Red marks left behind.

“Keep talking shit” Mr. Mueller said. “It’s going to be grand watching you take your last breath” he adds. 

“Sure” Betty grinned. She's not sure where all this courage came from but she liked it. 

Mr. Mueller smacked her and then pulled her up so he could lick a strip up her face. He pushed her back down on the bed. 

“Eww, I knew you were nasty” she said. 

“Maybe I’ll do more next time,” he said, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Betty stands up quickly, kicks him between the legs. He falls down and she starts running to the door. He’s father then her. He grabs her and slams her against the wall. Her head hits the brick and she screams out in pain. “I would advise against that in the future” he said. 

Betty takes her hand and wipes her face, she feels the blood coming down it. “Should have figured you had no Balls” she said. 

Mr. Mueller hit her again. “Keep it up” 

Betty stayed silent as he drugged her out of the room. 

~

The Serepnts arrived at the warehouse that Kai had mentioned. Jughead has Serpents stationed around the perimeter. He has them at the Blossom estates. Kevin and Fangs are trying to get to the Sheriff. It’s time to end this once and for all. 

Cheryl and Jughead stand side by side. They are about to go in. Toni comes over and gives Cheryl a kiss. “Be Careful my love” she said to Cheryl. Toni turns to Jughead. “Need a good luck kiss” she smirked. 

Jughead smiled. “Come her” he said as he pulled her in for a hug. 

“Take care of her” Toni whispers.

“I will, I promise,” he said. 

“I’m going to hold you too,” Toni said. “Your plan is still shit” she adds. 

Archie comes walking over to them. “Everything is secure out here,” he said. Pea follows right behind him.

“Good. I know there aren't anymore Ghoulies but who knows who Blossom has out here” Jughead said. 

“We got it, boss,” Pea said. 

Jughead nods, he takes Cheryl’s hand and they walk towards the window they are going in. It’s time to get her back.

tbc


End file.
